Only The Good Die Young
by Lovesick7Melody
Summary: demon!glee; demon!nick, human!jeff. Nick is a new student at Dalton, and Jeff just so had the courage to introduce himself. Where does that take him? Niff
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Well here's my first niff story. It's actually from a RP I do on Tumblr. I'm Jeff. It's might be kind of weird to read, but I've gone through an edited it.

marrythenightgleerp is the main rp, and I'm forgetyourtroubles-behappy and Nick is demonnickduval. We're totally looking for more people if you'd want to join. :P It's a demon!glee rp, and my favorite one. I've already got the first 12 chapters of this, and will post the next one tomorrow if you like it. (:

**Chapter 1**

Jeff smiled at the guy he just introduced himself to. He's never seen him around before.

"So are you new here?" Jeff asked.

Nick smiled softly at the boy in front of him. He was the first interesting looking human he'd met around the place. At least things might start to become a little less dull around the place. He hoped so, anyway.

"You could say that. I moved into town a little while ago. Still trying to get used to everything around here."

"Oh! Cool! Do you like Westerville so far?" Jeff asked. He put the shoulder bag he'd been carrying on the ground and sat on the couch behind him._ Making new friends was fun? Right? At least this new friend was super hot. I bet he's not gay though, so I shouldn't even try._

"It's alright." Nick shrugged, taking a seat next to Jeff. He hadn't been this close to a human without really wanting to get rid of them in a very long time. There was something intriguing about Jeff. He couldn't quite figure out what it was, "I'm just trying to get used to everything, I guess. I haven't really seen much of town yet."

"Want me to show you around?" Jeff asked. Wow, you are straightforward today. Jeff facepalm-ed himself in his mind.

Nick raised his eyebrows, smirking. It had been a while since anyone had really noticed him for longer than a few minutes before moving onto someone else. This was different. He kind of liked having Jeff's attention like this, though, "Yeah, actually. That sounds great."

Jeff also raised his eyes, "Well, I didn't think you'd say yes. But sure. What's your first class?" He was really surprised he said yes. Now he didn't regret asking him as much.

Nick chuckled, "Would you rather I'd said no?" He hadn't really been paying attention to when he had classes. He supposed he should probably go to some of his lessons if he wanted to maintain the illusion. It wasn't like he didn't know the stuff. He'd learned this all decades ago, but he didn't want to just scare Jeff off. He hadn't known him long, but he enjoyed the other boy's company.

"Oh no! I'd totally glad you said yes!" Jeff blurted.

"Um…I think I have English first." Nick replied.

"The English hall is actually just down the hall from my next class, so I can guide you. I have a free period after this, did you want to meet up again? I can show you around the whole campus," Jeff asked, being surprisingly courageous today. The bell was actually going to ring any minute now. He really shouldn't be late on the first day of school.

Nick grinned. He hadn't been around someone with quite this much energy before. It was kind of cute, really, though he'd never say that out loud. "Sounds good. Where should we meet? And please, make it simple, otherwise I'll get lost and never find you again." He chuckled, looking around the somewhat empty room.

"I can be outside your English class," Jeff said. The warning bell rang, and Jeff stood up, "We should get going." He picked up his bag again, and slung it over his shoulder. He had calculus next.

"Okay, cool. That makes things easier." He smiled brightly. That meant things would be a lot easier. He could just stay where he was. This was going to be a little strange though; going to classes. At least he knew he'd be able to ace it all. He learned it so long ago. He got to his feet, watching Jeff curiously for a moment, "Lead the way."

"Oh right! Okay, well this is the Warbler room by the way. They have meetings here. Do you sing? You can audition. We sing a Capella," Jeff explained.

Nick looked around the room, smiling a little. It was kind of a nice school really. It looked a little old. Nick guessed it must've been and that made him feel a little more at home there. "Oh um, I sing a little, I guess. I've never been really showy about it though." He shrugged.

Jeff headed for the doors with Nick following. He then headed for the correct hall.

Nick followed close to Jeff to make sure he wouldn't get lost.

Jeff smiled, "Well these are the 3 classes for this grade. I don't know which one you have, but it'll say the class on your time table."

"Bye! I'll be there when you all get out," Jeff said, and waved. He really liked Nick. There was just something that draws himself to him. Strange.

Nick watched as Jeff left, just taking him in for a moment. He almost wanted to stop him, get him to stay for a little bit longer. That was weird. He'd never had the urge to do that before. Shaking his head and sighing, he turned to his classroom, rolling his eyes. It was going to be difficult to sit in these lessons and pretend to pay attention.

During Jeff's calculus class, he couldn't keep his smile off of his face. He was very excited about showing his new friend around.

He took his notes, and was out of the class before anyone else when the bell rang, and stood against the wall between the English classes.

Nick was sure this was one of the most pointless things he'd ever experienced. The teacher was telling them only the most obvious of things. He learned all of this such a long time ago, it was kind of sad to think these people didn't know about it already. Still, he couldn't stop himself smiling. Meeting Jeff had just point him in a good mood for some reason.

When the bell finally went, he quickly slipped out of the class unnoticed, smirking as he spotted the blonde, making his way over to him, "Fancy seeing you here." He chuckled.

"Hmm, didn't think I'd see you for at least another 5 minutes," Jeff joked.

"Shall we get some coffee and then head outside?" he suggested, and held out his arm to go down the hall. He was going to stop at his dorm to drop off his bag after they got coffee and then show him what each building was on the large campus.

Nick chuckled, rolling his eyes. The thought of another five minutes in that classroom was bad enough. It wasn't that it was a bad lesson. He just didn't like being taught by someone he could teach more things to than the other way around.

"Coffee sounds good." He smiled brightly, linking his arm with Jeff's. It was strange, being so close to Jeff like that. He kind of liked it. He liked being able to be this close to a human without that urge to just kill him coming out. Jeff was different to all the other humans he'd met.

Jeff headed towards the lunch area and he ordered his usual. Nick got his own. Nick sighed happily as he took in the smell of the coffee, taking a small sip.

"So I just wanted to go to my dorm and drop off my bag for now. Do you commute or stay here?" Jeff asked, and started heading towards his building.

"Oh, I stay here. Easier that way," he shrugged, following Jeff as he made his way towards his room. It was much easier to just live at the school than to find a place of his own since moving into the town. It cost him a lot less this way, too. Not that he really needed to worry too much about that.

"So which dorm are you in? Who knows, we may even share a room, considering I haven't met my roommate yet," Jeff said and slid his ID card in the door to let them both inside.

"Um…" Nick pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, flipping it open to look at the room number they'd assigned him, "I'm in…room D34…does that makes sense?" He frowned. He hadn't really figured out how they did this system. He supposed the letter might've been the hall and the letter the room. Or maybe it was the other way around. He couldn't be sure.

Jeff burst out laughing, "Well hello roomie," Jeff said and went to the stairs to the second floor.

"You are in building D room 34. Also, my room. I noticed you haven't brought your things in, because I was here yesterday and this morning," Jeff said and opened the door to their shared room.

"Wait. Seriously?" Nick grinned. At least he wasn't rooming with someone he was going to hate. There was only so much time he could spend around an annoying human before he snapped. He just knew Jeff wouldn't make him snap though. He felt calm around Jeff.

"Oh. Well, I don't really have a lot of things." He smiled sheepishly, shrugging, "Never really needed much."

Jeff put his bag on the bed he had claimed. He put his cooled down drink on the nightstand and sat down in the desk chair.

"So we have a little more than an hour. What would you like to see first? Gym? Swimming pool? Football field? Classrooms?" Jeff asked.

Nick looked around the room. It wasn't all that big, but it wasn't bad. He'd definitely stayed in worse before. It was kind of homey, really. He'd have to get a few things to make his side of the room seem more personal though.

"Um…" Nick tilted his head to the side as he thought for a moment, smirking as he looked Jeff up and down, "Why don't you show me your favourite place in the school?"

Jeff thought about it for a minute, "That's a tough one but I think I've got something."

He left his bag there but took his key to lock the door. He guided them to the fine arts building and couldn't decide whether to choose the music room or the art room.

"Well, this is where I spend most of my free time when we aren't allowed to leave campus. I mean I have my acoustic guitar up in the dorm but I prefer bass," Jeff said and went into the music room first. No one else was in there actually.

Nick didn't know why he was so interested. He wanted to get to know Jeff better. He was definitely one of the better people he'd ever met before and he'd met _a lot_ of people in his long life. He had a slight spring in his step as he followed Jeff. This was kind of fun, really. It had been so dull until this point, now he was finally doing something interesting.

Nick looked around the music room, grinning. He stared in awe at all the instruments. There was so much to choose from, it was kind of strange for the room to be so quiet with so many instruments within reach. He brushed his fingers over a drum kit as he walked passed, "Wait, you play guitar? That's really cool."

"Yeah! I wanted to start up a band, but never really got into it enough," Jeff said, "Do you play anything?"

He wanted to play for Nick, but there were classes going on, and turning on the amp would distract people.

Nick shrugged, his eyes moving around the room, taking everything in. It's was nice, really. It was quiet. He could understand why Jeff would like this place so much, "I only play a little acoustic guitar. I never really got into it, I guess." He smiled brightly as he looked back at Jeff, "Thanks. You know, for bringing me here. It's pretty cool, really; seeing so many instruments in one place."

"Yeah, they keep adding to it every year, so it just gets bigger and bigger." Jeff said, and ran his fingers across his favorite instrument.

Jeff smiled, "Well you're welcome. We were bound to meet anyways though. I mean, I'd say we've gotten off to a great start. My freshman year here, I had the most terrible roommate. Annoying, and mean," he said.

_*le lost paragraph. Honestly I can't find it*_

"Art room? I can show you some of the things I've drawn," Jeff suggested. He could have sworn he saw Nick's eyes go black, but when he looked again, it wasn't there, so he just put it off.

Nick nodded as Jeff spoke. He supposed it would've happened eventually. Even if they weren't rooming together, the school wasn't _that_ big. He would've spotted Jeff eventually. Which was kind of a nice thought, really. He liked the idea of getting to meet someone like Jeff. He was different to most people, though Nick still couldn't quite put his finger on how.

"You draw, too?" Nick raised his eyebrow, a small smile tugging at his lips, "So you're one of these multi-talented people, then?" He chuckled softly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, I can't get the hang of a foreign language? My French class is terrible, so I can't do everything," Jeff said, shut the door behind them and shut off the light, "I can dance though. Or at least I'd like to think I can." he chuckled a little and shook his head.

In the Art room, there was a couple people in there working on something, but they kept to themselves. He went to the portfolios and pulled out his own.

"If you take this class, the teacher is really cool. She's funny, and real carefree," he said, and opened to a picture he drew of a dog. It was just a sketch, but showed all the hair, and the shading.

"Oh really? Well, I can help you with French. I'm pretty much fluent." Nick shrugged. It wasn't a big deal. Years of being around this age meant years of being taught the language and he'd mostly learned it before he died, anyway. It was all fairly simple. "Well, dancing would be a good skill to have. I can't dance very well. I mean, I can waltz…but that's about it."

Nick looked around the art room curiously. There were all sorts of pieces lining the walls, decorating the room. It was interesting to see such different styles all brought together. He looked down at the sketch Jeff had done of the dog, his fingers brushing along the side of the page, "Wow…this is really good. It must've taken you ages."

"It did actually," Jeff said and laughed. He flipped a few more drawings and came across one of his paintings of a tornado, "I always liked this one a lot."

"I'd very much appreciate the French help. I'm like getting nowhere with it," he said, and put his folder back, and leaned against the table. He wondered how meeting this wonderful guy could have happened. Even though they only met about 2 hours ago, Jeff knew they'd be good friends. They clicked so fast. He didn't know what drew them together, but he was glad.

"Where to now? I think we have class in another twenty minutes. Do you just want to go back to the dorm for now? We can maybe get to know more about each other, considering we'll be living together for a year," Jeff suggested.

Nick smiled softly as he looked at the different drawings and paintings. They were really good. Better than he had expected, although he wasn't too sure of _what_ he was expecting. Nick had never been much of an artist. He preferred to look at drawings and paintings rather than making them. He just never had much of a talent for it.

"French is easy. I'll have you fluent in no time." He grinned, nodding at the idea of going back to the dorm for a while. He hadn't ever really wanted to spend much time with one person before, but with Jeff, the thought of spending time with him was almost exciting. "I would love to get to know you better." He smiled brightly. It would be interesting; living with him for a year.

As they walked out of the hall, Jeff asked, "What's your favorite color?"

Jeff thought about that. Twenty questions is normally a game to play with a person you meet you wanted to date? Hmm. Oh well. Nick didn't have to take it that way. Or maybe that was just what Jeff thought the game was.

Nick chuckled. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been asked that question. Tilting his head to the side, he thought for a moment, "Green. What about you? What's yours?"

It was kind of silly, really. To be asking each other simple questions like that one, but it was a start. It wasn't something that would scare Jeff off, and he was still terrified he was going to find a way to do that. He had to be careful around Jeff.

"Blue. Always blue," Jeff said, "I think it means your turn to ask, we can just take turns."

Jeff swiped his card and went into the dorm. He went to his bag and pulled out his laptop to set it out on the desk closest to his bed. After he was done, he sat in the chair and faced Nick, giving him a smile. In fact, he couldn't really seem to get the smile off of his face. Nick just made him happy, so he couldn't hold it back.

Blue. Nick would have to remember that. He didn't know why. It just seemed like something important that he should probably remembered. Jeff liked blue things.

Nick walked into the room, looking around again, trying to get used to everything. He sat down on his bed, deciding that it at least wasn't uncomfortable. He could handle sleeping on that. "Um…" He hadn't had to ask people questions, to get to know them in a while. This was different. He didn't know what to ask, "I don't know…what's your favourite food?" He smiled softly.

"Uh, I don't really know. I love a good pizza," Jeff replied, "You?" He had remembered the last pizza he had eaten. Very much delicious.

Nick smiled softly, shrugging as he thought for a moment, "Uh…oh! Fettucini Carbonara. So good." He smiled sheepishly as he realized he probably should've said something more simple than that. Biting his lip, he looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back at Jeff, "Your turn."

Jeff blinked, "Sounds… delicious, actually." Maybe he'd ask Nick to make it for him sometime.

He thought about his next question for a second. "Tell me about your family?" he asked.

Nick was taken off guard by the question. He bit down hard on his lip as he tried to think about what he should say. "I was an only child. My uh…my Dad worked a lot. I didn't see him much. But my mom was always there for me. So she brought me up. I haven't seen them in a long time though." He shrugged, smiling faintly. They'd died years ago. He hadn't really thought of them much since. "What about yours?"

Jeff felt sad for Nick. He loved his family, so he couldn't imagine years without them. "Well, I'm the oldest of five kids, and then my mom and dad. There's me, my brother Johnny, sister Jessica, my brother Josh, and then my youngest brother Jeremy. I love them all," he said, and then unlocked his computer to get to his pictures. Jeff opened the folder with all of them and turned his computer and handed it to Nick.

"Your turn," Jeff said.

Nick looked down at the computer, smiling softly, "You look so happy." He couldn't remember the last time he'd thought about family. The last thing he wanted was to start feeling nostalgic. Family was a long time ago. He didn't even get to live passed seventeen which kind of sucked when it came to family. He had to leave them all.

"Um…" Nick reluctantly looked up from the computer to look at Jeff, "How long have you been in this town?" Nick honestly couldn't imagine living in one place for too long.

"My whole life," Jeff replied, "Family tradition to go to Dalton. I'd love to travel all over the world though. I mean, we vacation to Colorado every winter to go skiing and play hockey, but I'd love to go to Florida, or New York, or California." He took his laptop back, and closed it. It was almost time to head back to class.

"Do you want to text? We can continue this in class if you want?" he asked, and pulled out his iPhone.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2! Thanks for the 2 reviews! Be sure to check out marrythenightgleerp . tumblr . com if you're looking for a RP to join. I play Jeff and Rachel. There are quite a few people there now, and we're looking for the rest of the characters. **

**Chapter 2**

Nick frowned, trying to imagine it. Only being in one place for such a long time. He'd never stayed in one place for more than a couple of years. He never had anything keeping him around for any longer than that. Everywhere he'd gone was interesting in its own way but it's never been enough to keep him there.

"Oh, um. Sure." Nick took his phone out of his pocket, smiling softly. He hadn't even realized the time had gone by that quickly. It really hadn't seemed like all that long.

Jeff handed Nick his phone and waited for him to put in his number. After that, he picked up his bag, and switched his books and headed towards the door with Nick.

After he got his phone back, he texted Nick.

**Jeff:** hi(:

Nick quickly followed Jeff out of the room, knowing he was going to need his help to find his next class. It was going to be so difficult getting used to all these classes, but he supposed he'd have to get passed all that. Jeff was nice. Really nice, actually. He hadn't met a nice human like Jeff in so long. It was refreshing.

Nick looked down at his phone as it vibrated, chuckling and rolling his eyes, "Hello to you, too." He fiddled with his phone, saving Jeff's number.

"So what class do you have next? I'm in Chemistry," Jeff said, "Double period actually." Jeff opened the glass doors to the outside, and started heading towards the classroom buildings.

"I have history. Which should be fun," he murmured softly. He'd lived long enough to know a lot of history already. It was like common knowledge when you'd lived in so many different towns. It was going to be another very long lesson, but at least this time, he had something to keep him busy.

"Okay! Well after Chem I have one more class and then I'm free for the rest of the day. I'll walk you to history," Jeff said, "What about after that? Since I won't be able to show you to your room, being a double for me."

Nick shook his head, "Study period. So I'll probably just head back to the room and try to get settled in." He shrugged, smiling reassuringly. He kind of just wanted to go back to the room and relax, but he knew Jeff was expecting him to go to this lesson and it was important to keep up appearances.

"Alright, well then I will be back there later. Do you want me to bring lunch with me? I can run out and get some?" Jeff asked.

"Oh. Okay. Sure," Nick smiled brightly. He was sure Jeff must've had a dozen other friends he'd rather be spending time with. He didn't know why Jeff would prefer to come back to the room and spend his time with him. He wasn't about to complain, though. Nick really enjoyed his company. It was simple, and simple was something he wasn't used to with humans.

"Okay! Well here's the History classes, so you can go to whichever you're in, but I need to get to Chem. I'll text you?" Jeff said, and started to head away, walking backwards. He was excited to spend the afternoon with Nick. He just really liked talking to him.

"Definitely. I look forward to seeing you after your lesson." Nick grinned, laughing and giving Jeff a wink as he walked backwards. He wasn't even sure why he did that. He just felt comfortable enough to do that with Jeff, he guessed. Watching Jeff for a moment more, he smiled to himself, shaking his head and walking into his classroom, preparing for another long, drawn out lesson.

Jeff laughed at Nick's wink, and winked back, before turning around and hurrying to his next class. These next two hours will be very boring. About fifteen minutes in, he pulled his phone out and texted Nick.

Nick found a spot towards the back of the room, away from others. He didn't exactly like being the center of attention. Resting his head on his hand, he barely paid all that much attention to what the teacher was saying. Something about the holocaust. He'd lived through this all already. Nick smiled a little when he got the text from Jeff, glad to have something to keep his mind busy.

**Jeff:** You bored as I am? :p

**Nick:** You have no idea.

**Jeff:** First day of school. Dumb introductions. Nothing fun at all. ):

Nick sighed softly, leaning back in his chair as he read the next text, looking up at the teacher for a moment to feign interest.

**Nick:** So it gets more interesting than this? :) Please say yes.

**Jeff:** Not really in History, unless you have cool teacher, but cause of alumni donations, Dalton has a lot of money, we get cool stuff. xD

**Nick:** :( I swear I learned all this stuff years ago. I'd love to see what cool stuff we get though…

**Jeff:** Oh cheer up! You'll get to see me in about two hours! :P But yeah, they do get cool. We go outside to have class sometimes, and the teachers aren't very strict. As long as you turn in homework and know what you're doing, we pretty much do whatever.

Jeff realized he just sent a two page text, and roller his eyes. _Dang I talk too much, he's probably annoyed with me. _

Nick looked down at the text, biting his lip to stop himself chuckling. Jeff was a rambler. At least, it seemed that way. And it was kind of adorable. Nick thought it was, anyway.

**Nick:** Two hours is such a long time… So basically, I'm going to be fine. This school is really dull. You're the only interesting thing to come from it so far.

Jeff had to contain himself from laughing out loud, or else he'd get his phone taken away, but he quickly typed in his reply.

**Jeff:** haha! Well thanks! You're also the highlight of my day. \o/

Nick smirked, looking down at the text. That was definitely the last thing he was expecting Jeff to say. If anything, he felt like he'd been taking up too much of the boy's time.

**Nick:** Why, thank you. You'll be stuck with me for a while. ;)

**Jeff:** Well I would hope so, cause I'm sure you'll be asking the office for a room change sooner or later. I could probably talk your ear off. (;

Jeff couldn't help but chuckle.

"Jeff Sterling, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" The teacher asked, and smirked at him.

"Nope," Jeff said, and stuffed his phone in his pocket. He was thoroughly embarrassed.

Nick grinned, trying to stop himself laughing. Really, it should've been the other way around. Jeff would be doing all he could to get away from him eventually. It wouldn't take too long at all, really. That's the way it usually went, anyway.

**Nick:** I'd like to see you try. Takes a lot to scare me away.

**Jeff:** Lol, I'd rather not try to scare you away. I like you. (:

Jeff hit send and then regretted it. _Why did he have to say that? Now Nick's going to be weirded out, and think I have a boy crush on him. *ujklandgladsgjklkjndgkjag* _

Nick raised his eyebrow as he read the text, a small smirk on his lips. Well, that was new. He hadn't heard that in a while.

**Nick:** You won't scare me away, trust me. I like you, too. :)

Jeff was relieved at Nick's response. At least the bell rang, and the first half of his class was over.

**Jeff:** Lol, you know how to get back to the dorm?

Nick sighed in relief as the bell went, quickly slipping out of the room. It wasn't that far from his dorm, anyway and the way was fairly simple to remember.

**Nick:** Yep, I'm fine. You didn't distract me enough for me to forget. :P

**Jeff:** Haha, awesome. I'll try harder next time. So what do you want to eat? I'm starving. You mentioned that pasta, and now I want some Italian. You up to go out, or want to order in? Can't wait to get out of this class.

**Nick:** I don't mind. We can go out if you'd like. Whatever you'd prefer.

Nick didn't want to get Jeff to do things that he wanted all the time. He was going to start feeling like a burden at this rate. Opening the door to their room, he slipped inside, laying on his bed with his eyes closed and sighing softly. His thoughts had been so muddled up since he'd met Jeff. It was strange. He was used to being selfish and not really caring about whether or not he was using a person too much.

Jeff: Okay, there's this really good local restaurant real close, if you want. We're allowed to leave cause it's the first day, we can still go home to get our stuff. :P Want me to help you bring in any of your things when I get out?

Nick stared at the text, sighing to himself. Jeff would probably find it weird that he didn't have that much stuff. He'd have to figure out how to explain that one to him.

**Nick:** Okay, sounds good. You don't have to help me with my stuff, though. I only have like, one bag.

**Jeff:** Mkay. That's weird though. One bag? I have like tons of clothes. Too bad we almost always have to wear our uniforms. -.-

Nick stared at his phone for a moment, trying to think of a logical reason for him to have such a small amount of things. He really didn't want to lie to Jeff. And he supposed what he would say wouldn't really be lying. He just wouldn't be telling him _everything_.

**Nick:** Well, I travel a lot, so it's always been hard to have a lot of things.

**Jeff:** oh. That's cool! You'll have to tell me about all the places you've been!

He sent that but added a second.

**Jeff:** I mean, if you want to…

Nick never had someone this interested in him before. It was strange. But it was nice. He wouldn't object to this kind of thing. Especially with Jeff. Jeff had him more than a little interested.

**Nick:** If you'd like. I wouldn't want to bore you though.

**Jeff:** I'm sure you've had tons of fun! It will most definitely not bore me. Class is ending soon, so yay. One more class to go. :D

Nick smiled softly, shaking his head as he read the text. It was crazy how much Jeff's enthusiasm came through some small words on a screen.

**Nick:** Not sure about fun, but it's been interesting. Urgh, please speed up your lessons. I miss you already.

Did he really just send that last part? Blinking a few times, he rubbed his eyes. He needed to stop thinking so much.

Jeff blinked as he read the message. It took him a while to think of something to say.

**Jeff:** Well considering I don't know Marty McFly, or the Doctor with his TARDIS, time will remain as usual. :P I know, it sucks.

Nick got a little worried waiting for Jeff's next text. Maybe he'd said the wrong thing. He probably shouldn't have said what he did, but he couldn't really help it.

**Nick**: We need to get you a time machine. Then maybe I could see you more often.

**Jeff:** I think I'd prefer a TARDIS. Totally add David Tenant in there as well… (;

He didn't know if he really wanted to be straight out and tell him he was gay…

Nick wasn't sure how to take that comment, biting his lip. He was gay? Maybe that was jumping to conclusions. It had piqued his interests though. It took him a moment to reply.

Nick: Matt Smith's better though. Such lovely hair. ;)

**Jeff:** very true. :P I liked them both.

Jeff idly wondered if Nick was gay as well. _Hmm, doubt it._

**Nick:** So did I. I think I liked Matt better. Not sure.

Nick didn't know how he was supposed to ask him if he was gay now. He was really interested. He wanted to know. He didn't know why he wanted to know, he just did.

**Jeff:** Haha, well then Doctor Who marathon tonight? :P

The more Jeff thought about it, the more tonight seemed like a date to him. He hoped Nick didn't take it the wrong way and freak out. Or maybe he wanted him to take it that way…

Nick stared at the text, trying to figure out what to say. There was no way he was going to find out if Jeff_ was_ gay at this rate. He had to figure out some way of getting Jeff to tell him without seeming like a creep.

**Nick:** Oh, I don't know. Doctor Who marathons seem like more of a second or third date deal. ;)

Jeff stared in horror at the text he just received.

**Jeff:** Oh…

Nick stared at the first text for a moment, closing his eyes and groaning in frustration. He knew he shouldn't have said that. It was stupid. He shouldn't have taken it that way. They'd only known each other a day.

After a minute Jeff mentally facepalmed and added a second.

**Jeff:** Well, I didn't know you considered the lunch a date? Did you want it to?

When the second text came through Nick bit his lip, trying to stop himself smiling. Well that was a bit better than he'd expected.

**Nick:** Are you asking?

Jeff worked very hard for an answer to that. Nothing was coming to him. It took him a minute, but he at least got something.

**Jeff:** If I did, would I be disappointed?

Nick bit his lip, trying to stop himself smiling as he stared at the text. No one had asked him on a date in decades. He'd only met Jeff that day, but there was something about him. He kind of wanted it, if he was honest, but he didn't know if he was getting in too deep. Rolling his eyes, he just wrote the first thing he could think of.

**Nick:** Handsome, multi-talented guy like you? I'd say your chances are good.

Jeff was overcome with joy, and so very glad that the bell rang and he could hide his excitement.

**Jeff:** Hey, would you maybe wanna go out to lunch with me? As a date?

Nick smiled to himself. He didn't know what he was getting himself into. The thought of the way Jeff smiled at him was enough to have his fingers quickly typing out his response without much thought, though.

**Nick:** I'd love to.

**Jeff:** :D

Jeff was just completely ecstatic and bounded to his next class. The time went terribly slow, but when it was over, Jeff had to contain himself from running back to his dorm. He hadn't had a date in a while, and now he's gotten the most perfect boy.

He unlocked the door, and walked in. He had kept a smile on his face the entire time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. Check out the rp we're in if you'd like. We really need a Brittany. xD marrythenightgleerp . tumblr . com**

**Chapter 3**

Nick chuckled, shaking his head as he looked down at the message. This was probably all too much, to be getting so close to a human so quickly. There was just something about Jeff. He drew Nick in. He couldn't help himself. Dropping his phone to the side, he closed his eyes, humming happily as he thought through the day he'd been having.

When the door opened, he looked up, smiling softly and sat up on his bed, "Long time no see."

"Yeah, considering we just met this morning, it's like we're soul mates or something," Jeff said, and tossed his bag on his bed. He stopped and actually facepalmed this time.

"Sorry, that was too much," he added.

Nick snickered, shaking his head and smiling fondly. When Jeff walked into a room, he had a way of lighting it up. He'd only just met him, but he was starting to learn that much about him, anyway.

"No, it's okay. It was cute," he smirked as he watched Jeff curiously.

Jeff laughed, "Okay then. I'm going to get a shower, and then we can head out if you'd like?"

"Sounds good." Nick grinned, watching Jeff curiously for a moment.

Jeff went to get some clothes to wear out tonight in the drawer he had already unpacked.

"Wow, you really do have very little stuff," Jeff said, when he noticed Nick's belongings, "I've got tons of clothes, if you ever need anything." He shuffled through his brightly colored Hollister shirts.

Nick shrugged, "It's fine. I really don't need all that much stuff anyway. I've never really had that much in the first place." He smiled reassuringly.

Jeff took off his blazer and hung it up in the closet.

The last thing Nick was expecting from a town like this one was a guy like Jeff. He didn't think any human would be able to catch his attention quite like Jeff had.

Jeff rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him. It was that moment that everything crashed down on him. He's got a date with this mysterious guy that he just met. _Gosh I hope everything goes good, because I don't know why, but we really clicked, and I'd hate to have awkward time in the dorm before one of us switched or something. I also just really want it to work out. I want to fall in love with someone, and I haven't gotten much of a chance to do it yet._

Nick looked awkwardly around the room for a moment. He should probably get changed. He could do that quickly before Jeff got out of the shower, right? Quickly slipping into a simple white shirt and jeans, he sat back down on his bed trying to figure out how he'd gotten to this point. He'd only known Jeff a day. But he really was the sweetest guy Nick had ever met. He supposed it would be good to try. Jeff didn't seem like the sort to ever hurt anyone.

Jeff hurried in the shower, because he didn't want Nick to wait that long for him. He dressed, and almost fell down, banging the door whilst catching himself with his shirt half on. He combed out his hair, and made sure it was perfect before going out, but the ends were a little curly. He sighed and gave up.

Nick's head shot up when he heard the bang at the door, frowning. He bit his lip, hoping Jeff hadn't hurt himself, but it was kind of sweet, really; that Jeff was trying to hard like this. He really didn't need to. Nick didn't know what it was about Jeff that made him like him so much. He was just being drawn in. Nick grinned as Jeff came out, tilting his head to the side as he took in the slight curls to Jeff's hair. Jeff looked really good when he wasn't wearing his uniform. Which wasn't to say he didn't when he was, Nick just liked the change. "This is a good look for you. We'll have to get you out of your uniform more often."

Jeff laughed.

"Ready to go? We can take my car, since I know where it is and stuff," Jeff suggested, and grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys.

Nick got to his feet, smiling brightly. He couldn't seem to get that smile off his face. He hadn't felt this way in a long, long time. It was kind of strange, really. "Definitely. Just lead the way."

Jeff made sure to lock the door behind them because of his laptop, even though nothing has ever really been stolen at Dalton.

"I think you'll really love this place. It's just a little family owned thing, and they treat you like family. Their food is amazing," Jeff explained on the way to his little blue car. He opened the passenger door for Nick, and smiled.

Nick smiled as Jeff spoke about the place. He seemed to know this town really well. But that made sense if he'd really lived there all his life. As he slipped into the car, Nick couldn't help but wonder if he was moving too fast. He just met Jeff. Jeff was a _human._ Since when did he get like this about a human? Still. It felt like Jeff was different. He was unlike anyone Nick had met before. "Sounds good." He smiled brightly.

Jeff ran to the other side of the car, and got into the driver's seat. After backing out of the lot, he drove down the familiar streets.

"Jeff! It's so good to see you! I see you brought a new friend? Is he someone special?" Carla, the very Italian woman who ran the shop exclaimed when he saw Jeff.

"Carla! It's so great to see you! This is Nick, but you know, maybe. He _could_ be someone special to me soon," Jeff said, and smiled at Nick.

Nick looked at the floor as Jeff looked over at him, blushing. God, did he really just blush? What was he getting himself into. Running a hand through his hair, he couldn't get rid of the smile on his face, and really, he didn't want to. Being around Jeff just made him so happy. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He grinned, looking over at Jeff for a moment.

"I'll get you boys a table, so you just wait one minute," Carla said, and headed off.

Jeff honestly could not stop smiling. Carla didn't take long at all, and they were finally seated in a corner booth.

"What can I get you to drink?" she asked.

Nick couldn't remember the last time he'd done something like this. An actual date. Jeff had this way of making him do things he wouldn't expect to find himself doing. That's what Nick had noticed so far, anyway. Nick's usual trust issues faded when he was around the other boy. Normally he wouldn't let himself get this close to someone so soon, especially not a human, but Jeff just drew him in.

He looked across the table at Jeff, smiling brightly, "Oh uh, I'll just have water." He shrugged.

"I'll have your peach lemonade please," Jeff replied. Carla walked away, so Jeff had to think of something to talk about before it got to the awkward silence mode.

"So uh, how was your three hours without me?" Jeff asked, not thinking of much else.

"Dull. Long. Boring." Nick shrugged, smirking as he looked across at the blonde boy, "Like I said, I missed you."

It was weird to think he'd missed Jeff after such a short time. Nick liked to think that was just because the school, and town overall was dull. Extremely dull. Jeff was the only interesting thing to come of the place.

Jeff just smiled and looked over the menu he knew too well.

"So did you want to finish that game we were playing earlier? I guess you could consider it a game?" Jeff asked, sipping on his drink, they had received.

Nick looked down at the menu for a moment. It was really just the usual basic Italian restaurant stuff. He'd been to so many in his life before. Looking up at Jeff, a small smile tugged at his lips, "If you'd like. I warn you that I'm really hopeless at coming up with questions, though." He chuckled.

"Uh, yeah me either," Jeff said, "How about sports? Do you play?"

Jeff honestly had no idea what to ask. This would be easier if they were texting because then he'd have time to actually think.

Nick tilted his head to the side as he thought for a moment, "Not really. I did when I was younger, but not anymore." He shrugged. The last time he actually played a sport would've been decades ago. "What about you? Do you do play any sports?"

"I play hockey with my family sometimes, and I love watching it. I play football sometimes, but I don't really play anything else," Jeff said.

"Your turn?" Jeff suggested.

Nick smiled softly as Jeff spoke about his family. It was sweet; how much Jeff cared about them. It made Nick think about his, back when he was a part of his family. It took him a moment to think of a new question, tilting his head to the side for a moment, "Um…well, you draw, you play guitar, you play hockey…" He smiled as he looked into Jeff's eyes, "But what's your favourite thing to do? Like, hobbies, I guess."

When Nick looked him in the eyes, it felt like he was staring into his soul. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing though.

"That's a tough one. I like writing music, and listening to it. I love hanging out with friends," He stopped for a second, "I love to laugh. As weird as that may sound, but I just love to make someone happy, and to just make terrible jokes, and have fun." He had finally decided on an answer. He loved to see people smile.

Nick's smile grew the longer he listened to Jeff talk. There was something about him. His face lit up when he was talking about laughing, and having fun. He bit his lip, trying to stop himself grinning and looked down at the table. He was in way too deep. Jeff was without a doubt, one of the most amazing guys Nick had had the fortune of meeting and he really didn't know what he was supposed to do at this point. It's been so long.

Looking back up at Jeff, he chuckled breathlessly, "That's really sweet. Cute, even."

Jeff laughed. They ordered their food, and continued to talk.

"You're cute," Jeff said, and then blushed. "So what are your hobbies?" he asked.

Nick grinned, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. It wasn't Jeff calling him cute that really got to him. It was the blush afterwards. It was adorable. Nick really needed to stop thinking like that. He took a moment to consider Jeff's question, "Well…sometimes I sing. I read a lot. I uh, I people watch sometimes. You know that thing, where you watch people walk by and come up with their life story? I do that sometimes." He shrugged, realizing just how dull he sounded.

"I love people watching actually. My family goes to that amusement park up north? It's in Sandusky, probably like 2 hours from here, and that is one of the best places to do so. You're really just standing in line most of the day, so might as well enjoy it with some entertainment. I swear there's a Santa there every single time I go. Maybe I'll bring you some time. You aren't scared of roller coasters are you?" Jeff went on. He could really talk about them all the time. He loved going to Cedar Point.

Nick smiled fondly as he listened to Jeff talk. There was something about listening to him that was just so nice. He could listen to Jeff talk all day, and he was a rambler so that could've been possible. Jeff just had such a lovely voice, and why was Nick still thinking like this? This was getting ridiculous. "No, I like roller coasters." He smiled reassuringly, "It sounds like a fun place."

"It really is. Halloweekends is coming up soon too. We can go to that. Unless the monsters are scary?" Jeff said, completely oblivious to that fact that Nick wasn't human himself. Jeff just loved to see him smile. It was adorable, the way he bit his lip and looked down to try to hide it.

Nick laughed, shaking his head, "I don't think there's a lot that could scare me." He looked into Jeff's eyes for a moment. There were such a lovely shade of brown. He tilted his head as he looked into them. He couldn't help but think about the fact that Jeff didn't know about him. Had no idea. And if he found out, he'd probably run and never look back. The thought of Jeff disappearing like that was probably the only thing that did scare him.

"I guess it's your turn?" Jeff asked. Their food came and Jeff smiled at the deliciousness of the plate in front of him. He unwrapped his fork and dug in. It wasn't until he had a mouthful that he looked up at Nick.

"Well that makes me look like a disgusting pig huh?" he asked after he swallowed. He closed his eyes and shook his head, "Sorry. It's just so good."

Nick just watched Jeff for a moment, snickering at the look on his face when he looked up at him. He shook his head, a fond smile gracing his lips, "No actually, that just makes you look really cute, too. You're very good at looking adorable."

Jeff blushed and rolled his eyes at his comment.

Nick smirked at the sight of Jeff's blush. That had become his new goal; to make Jeff blush. It was fine, and rewarding at the same time.

Carefully picking up his fork, Nick took a small bite of his food, thinking for a moment, "What do you want to be when you grow up?" He could imagine Jeff being all sorts of things.

"Honestly? I have no idea. I want to create something that people will like. I want to make music, but that's a long shot. I've thought about being a teacher, but the pay isn't great. Maybe I'll be a doctor. Then I'd be helping people?" he said.

"I really need to hear your music sometime. I'm sure it's amazing," he smiled reassuringly. If his drawings were anything to go by, Jeff was a really talented guy. And if music was what he was passionate about, then Nick was sure it would be amazing. "But that's really great; that you want to help people."

"Yeah! Come over to my family's house one time, and we can play for you. I have this little 'band' with my brothers and sister. It's just something we do in our spare time though," Jeff said excitedly.

Nick grinned, "Really?" He hadn't really expected an invitation like that one. But the thought of getting to hear Jeff play something was very appealing.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Jeff asked back.

When Jeff asked what he wanted to be when he grow up, Nick froze. He didn't even think about Jeff asking the question back. There was no growing up for him. He was a hundred and eighty two years old. This was as grown up as he was going to get. He was just used to being in a seventeen year old body. He was seventeen when he died, seventeen he would stay. "I uh…" He bit his lip, trying to come up with something, "I don't want to." He chuckled nervously, "I'd rather not grow up if I can get away with it."

"Well nobody wants to grow up. It's kind of inevitable," Jeff said, "But I'd love to not grow up. Then I wouldn't have to face the fear of trying to live. Trying to make it by. It's too hard. I think I'll just go with your answer actually. I don't want to grow up," Jeff chuckled.

"Unless you have some secret that's working for you, lemme know. I'd love to get in on it," Jeff added on.

Nick was taking a sip of his water as Jeff spoke, choking for a moment. Why did Jeff have to say that? He needed to pretend he was normal for a while. Why did he even ask that question in the first place? Laughing softly, he shook his head, "I-I don't know if there's really a secret to not growing up. It's all in your behavior, right?" he smiled sheepishly, hoping that made sense.

Jeff noticed Nick's weirdness to that statement. It was like he really did have some secret. Jeff hid that with a chuckle, and agreed, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"So what's your favorite number?" Jeff asked, drawing a blank with questions.

Nick thought for a moment, hoping that Jeff didn't think too much of the way he'd just acted. He didn't want to think about the way Jeff would react if he knew the truth. It was a terrifying thought, "Probably thirteen. Don't know why." He shrugged. "What about you? What's yours?"

"Thirty-one. It's my birthday date. Which is weird, considering it's opposite your number," Jeff said, and narrowed his eyes, thinking. "I have Harry Potter's birthday. July thirty-first," he explained.

Nick smiled a little. It was sweet that his favourite number was his birthday. "I'll have to remember that," he grinned.

After a moment, Nick realized it was his turn to ask a question. "My turn, right?" He'd pretty much ran out when he finally came up with one. Leaning forward in his chair, he smirked, looking into Jeff's eyes, "What were you thinking when you met me?"

Jeff let out a breath, and thought about it for a second.

"At first, I thought you were just some really hot guy, I'd never talk to, but when I got some strange courage to actually say hi, I heard your voice, and something just drew me in. I really don't know why we've gotten so close. I mean, you could be some strange serial killer planning on devouring the school. I just feel right with you. Is that weird?" Jeff explained. He had no idea what brought him to say that. He normally wasn't very open about his feelings, but with Nick. Again, it just felt so easy, so nice. Like they've already been friends since toddlers.

Nick couldn't stop himself smiling even if he wanted to. Jeff was ridiculously sweet, and it was reassuring to know that he wasn't the only one being drawn in. There was just something about Jeff. He was different. He stood out from the crowd.

Nick looked away for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts before hesitantly looking back at Jeff, "It's not weird. There's something about you. I don't know what it is, but it makes me want to be around you, and it makes me want to get to know you. And just have you near me." He ran a hand through his hair, deciding that that was probably one of the creepiest things he had ever said, "Sorry. I'm not very good at this sort of thing."

Jeff laughed, "It's okay. I'm terrible at it too."

"My turn? Uh well what kind of music do you listen to?" he asked.

Nick frowned, thinking for a moment. "I like all sorts of music really. Except the stuff that's come out lately has been a little bad. I like stuff from the seventies and eighties mostly, but there are some good new things." He shrugged, "What about you?"

"I like a lot of music too. I like new stuff, like McFly, and The Script, but Queen will always be the best band ever. Freddie will always be the best singer. Ever. I like a lot of classic rock actually," Jeff explained.

"Oh, yeah. Freddie was amazing." Nick had to bite his tongue. He'd been to a Queen concert many, many years ago. It was one of the highlights of his long, long life. "I haven't heard McFly or The Script though. I'll have to listen to them."

"Yeah!" Jeff was pretty much done eating. Carla had come around with Styrofoam boxes and the check.

"I wish I could time travel back to see them though. I think I'd want to see them play at Rock Montreal in 1981," Jeff explained, whilst putting his leftovers in the box to eat later.

"Oh yeah, that was a really good show. Probably one of their best." _Unfortunately, I was busy in England that night._ Nick ran a hand through his hair. He really wished he didn't have to keep this from Jeff. He didn't want to scare him away, though. Besides, he never told anyone what he was. That would just make his life more difficult.

Jeff paid for the meal and left Carla a good tip.

"Ready to go?" he asked, and stood up to put his jacket back on. He had really enjoyed his lunch/dinner with Nick. Jeff hoped that being roommates wouldn't make this weird for them. Actually, he'd hoped Nick wouldn't get sick of him. He does have a mouth, and he was really good at talking for hours.

"Right, yeah." Nick got to his feet. He felt a little bad for letting Jeff pay. He could've paid. But at that moment, his mind was running through what was supposed to happen now. He was glad he wouldn't have to say goodbye to Jeff, they were going back to the same dorm, after all. But he didn't know where the date was supposed to go from this point. It had been way too long, and he had only met Jeff that morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**xD Still looking for a Brittany for Santana in the rp. Check it out if you'd like. marrythenightgleerp . tumblr . com**

**Chapter 4**

"So what would you like to do now? We've got like 2 hours of day light left," Jeff asked, unlocking his car, and getting into the driver's side. The sun was beginning to set, and it was lower, so it would be right in their eyes as they drove. He pulled the yellow ray bands from his middle console and put them on.

Nick smiled fondly as he slipped into the car, catching sight of the bright yellow ray bans. It was kind of sweet, really. They suited him. He frowned for a moment, trying to figure out what they could do as he clipped on his seat belt, "I don't know. What is there to do in this town for two hours?" He really needed to familiarize himself with his place a bit more.

"I don't know. Would you like me to drive you around and show you where everything is?" Jeff suggested.

Jeff just kind of wanted to hang out with Nick more. If they went back to the dorm, Nick might leave, or something, and all Jeff wanted was his company. He really loved to be in it.

"That sounds nice, actually." Nick smiled brightly. He liked car rides, really. They gave a sense of freedom. Besides, he didn't want to go back to the dorm yet. Going to the dorm meant trying to figure out what he should next to Jeff and he just wasn't sure what he was going to be able to come up with. At least now he had more time.

Jeff agreed, and pulled out of the small parking lot.

"So, this is really just the outskirts of downtown. When we head back to Dalton, I'll show you the quickest way to and from town," Jeff explained, "This is the library. It has a decent supply of books. There's another one a little farther away, but this one's worked for me." Jeff pointed out a rather old looking building to his left.

Nick looked around them as Jeff drove, watching for all the things he was pointing out. It was a fairly small town, really. He could see that much. But it was nice, that Jeff had stayed there all his life. Nick couldn't really imagine staying in one place for as long as Jeff had, but then, Jeff was here now, and that gave him a reason to hang around. He didn't think there would ever really be a reason, but Jeff was drawing him in more and more.

"It's not that big, but it's got stuff you need. Do you mind if we stop at Wal-Mart? I want to get some cans of soda for the fridge," Jeff suggested.

More excuses. Jeff honestly didn't have to get any until tomorrow, because he brought drinks with him. He would probably buy some candy and popcorn too though. I mean, he did say the Doctor Who marathon was a second date right? That meant he had to be ready. Just thinking about even getting a second date with him was fantastic.

"Not at all. It'll give me a chance to see more of town," Nick smiled brightly.

It also gave him more time to spend with Jeff. More time to just be in his company. Nick was content to just stay in Jeff's presence for as long as he could. So far, the day had been very good to him. Meeting Jeff, and going on a date with him all in the same afternoon. He couldn't help but feel a little lucky.

"Mkay," Jeff replied, and turned into the large parking lot, and quickly found a spot. It was a Monday afternoon, people weren't really out. He parked and unbuckled and got out of the car. When Nick closed his door, he locked it, and they went inside.

"Well, here's Wal-Mart. I mostly just get my food and things from here, because the actual grocery store is way more expensive, but I'll show you where it is," he explained.

Jeff grabbed a cart, because he had planned on stocking up on soda and juice. "You need anything specific?" he asked.

Nick looked around the shop curiously. Every shop was different. Even if it was the same store, they always looked different and this was no exception. He looked around them, his eyes trailing back to Jeff as he spoke and he smiled, shrugging, "I'm really not that fussy. Get whatever you'd like."

"Okay. Soda, tea, juice? I mean, we are sharing a room. Might as well agree on snacks," Jeff suggested, and put a thing of water bottles in the bottom of the cart. His favorite was Mountain Dew, so he got two 12 packs of that.

Nick shrugged, chuckling softly. He'd never really had specific preferences of anything before. He just had what he was given. Even when he was a kid. In fact, especially when he was a kid. He didn't have a whole lot of options. "I'm sure your choice in snacks is impeccable." He smirked.

"Go ahead, and pick stuff out. Ooh these are the best chocolates you will ever have though," Jeff said, and plucked a bag of Hershey Kisses in the cart. The Hug ones.

Jeff got a couple packs other candies, including Air Heads, Red Vines, and Jolly Ranchers. Jeff also got a good bag of oranges, some apples and a thing of bananas. Didn't want just junk food. In the end, he had added a loaf of bread, peanut butter and jelly, and some lunch meat. They were set for a few weeks.

Nick watched curiously as Jeff picked things out. He hadn't tried most of the candies he'd tossed in. Mainly because he never had the time. That was kind of a strange thought, really. He hadn't had the time in a hundred and eighty two years.

Every now and then he'd drop something small into the cart, nothing much. He didn't think he needed anything at all, really. He was a very low maintenance person.

Jeff checked out, and realized he had more than he originally wanted. They left, and it was dark outside.

"So, back to the dorm now? Unless you want anything else while we're out?" Jeff asked, while putting the plastic bags in his back seat.

Nick helped Jeff with the bags, smiling brightly, "No, we can go back to the dorm. I've probably wasted more than enough of your time today." He chuckled. He was still a little nervous about what to do when they got back, considering this was still a date, but he tried to keep that at the back of his mind.

Jeff stopped, "You think you wasted my time?" he asked softly, "I had a lot of fun today. I was hoping we could go out again."

_Really? What?_ Jeff thought he had wasted Nick's time. He honestly loved today. He thought it was his best first day of school in a very long time.

Nick grinned, blushing a little and looking away for a moment, "I'd really like that." He didn't expect Jeff to be wanting to spend much more time with him than he had. Most people didn't want to be around him for too long. Nick could only guess it was because there was something a little off about him. They could probably sense that he was dangerous.

Jeff smiled and looked forward and pulled out of the dark parking lot. It was a short drive back to the dorm. He parked in the parking lot, and got out. They collected the groceries and went inside. It had been a really great day. He had really enjoyed himself.

Nick was pretty much stumped at this point. It had been more or less a perfect day. He didn't know what he was supposed to do once they got to the dorm though. Was he supposed to kiss Jeff? Is that what happens now? Because he didn't want to overstep his boundaries, but he kind of wanted to kiss him. Just once. After a moment, he turned to Jeff and smiled softly, "So…umm…thank you for a really great day, and for showing me around the town a little."

Jeff wanted very badly to kiss Nick right now, but he didn't. They had just met today, and he didn't want it to be awkward for the rest of the night.

"You're welcome," Jeff said and smiled.

He had put the food away, and was now lying on his back on his little bed. His shoes had been taken off. He almost took his shirt off as well, but didn't.

Nick watched Jeff for a moment as he laid out on his bed before reluctantly moving to his own. Nick didn't sleep much. He didn't really need to. It was just one of those things. He'd only need an hour, maybe two a night. Still, Jeff would need sleep. Laying back on his bed, Nick kicked off his shoes, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling as he looked over at Jeff, "I don't want to keep you up any later than I have. Especially with lessons tomorrow. Get some sleep, yeah?"

"Yeah," Jeff chuckled, and took out his phone to make sure his alarm was set. He then rolled off the bed, and got up to put on some pajamas. He really just took off his shirt, and then put on some sweat pants. _I hope it doesn't bother Nick that I'm shirtless,_ Jeff wondered.

Nick watched Jeff for a moment when he took off his shirt. He knew he was staring. He knew it was bad, and he needed to stop, but he couldn't help himself. Jeff looked _really_ good under that shirt. After a moment, he shook his head, snapping himself out of it and closing his eyes. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep for a long time.

Jeff saw Nick watching him, so he stretched out. He was trying to be modest, but he knew he was ripped. He was in dance class pretty much his whole life. All guys want to impress the people they like, so why not. He hid his smile, and tried to keep it from looking like it was on purpose.

Nick ran a hand through his hair as Jeff stretched out, biting his lip. He could tell Jeff was just doing this to get to him now. It was kind of flattering that Jeff would even try to get to him like that. He just wished it wasn't working. After a moment, Nick looked over at Jeff with his arms crossed over his chest, a small smile on his face, "You're a tease. You know that, right?"

Finally he just stopped before it was too much, and sprawled out on his stomach on his bed with his feet in the air. Jeff laughed out loud, "That's what I was aiming at. Did it work?" he asked.

Nick raised his eyebrow, "You know it worked."

He rolled over and faced Nick. After laughing at his facial expression, he pulled the blanket from under him, and wrapped up tight.

He just had a smile on his face.

"Looks like you have to be the one to turn off the light," Jeff teased.

He chuckled, sighing softly as he got to his feet. He walked slowly over to turn the light off, smiling brightly at Jeff as he did, "Sweet dreams." He sighed softly as he got back into his bed. He knew Jeff was going to be sleeping. Which meant he was going to be left with a lot of time to think about everything that had happened.

"Goodnight! Don't let the shadowlurker bite," Jeff joked. He actually didn't fall asleep for a little while. A lot of the time was spent thinking. _Nick was amazing. This can't be real? I was in a car accident on the way to school, and I'm in a coma. _He mentally shook his head. _It's gotta be the only answer. Something this perfect just doesn't happen for me. Maybe there's something totally terrible about him?_

Nick chuckled softly at Jeff's joke. He stared up at the ceiling for a while. His head spinning with all his thoughts. Why did he like Jeff so much? He wasn't meant to like a _human_. It had only been a day. What was it about him that drew him in? It was like he had this hold over Nick, and really, that should've been frightening, but it wasn't. It was just…refreshing. Nick turned over onto his side, looking over at Jeff's bed. He was trying to figure out what he was suppose to do from there. This was a complicated situation. One he hadn't been in before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5! I hope you like it, because it's probably a big chapter in the development. And the longest one on word count so far. Let me know what you think! **

**Don't forget where it's coming from, we still need a Brittany in our little rp. marrythenightgleerp. Come find us on tumblr. :P**

**Also, I've got up to chapter 14 written up, and then there's more after that, but not in doc form yet, because we have different time lines with things, and need to finish one before I have the next. If I fail to upload in a few days, just let me know, and I will put up the next one. :P**

**Chapter 5**

Jeff fell asleep, and only woke up once or twice in the night to roll over or something. He could have sworn he saw Nick awake, but just fell back asleep instead.

Nick had managed to get a couple of hours sleep during the night. It was hard to concentrate on anything with Jeff right there As the sun began to rise, Nick looked over at Nick asleep in the other bed. It was kind of adorable, really. And then he realized how creepy he was being and rubbed his eyes, sighing softly.

Jeff's phone had woke him up, and he groaned. He was most definitely not a morning person. At least it was Tuesday, and he mostly had the day off. He only had one class, but it had to be at 8 in the morning.

Nick looked up when Jeff's phone went off, blinking a few times, and smiled softly, "Good morning sunshine." He laughed softly.

Jeff looked at him, and sat up. He was positive he had crazy bed head.

"You're the only person that can do that and not make me terribly angry," Jeff said, and stood up. He didn't need a shower, so he just stretched and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and get dressed.

Nick grinned, just a little bit proud of himself for getting away with it. He watched as Jeff went into the other room, snickering at the look of his hair first thing in the morning. He called out to him as he left the room, "That's a good look for you. You should try it more often."

Jeff chuckled in the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, and noticed his hair was completely crazy. As if he was destined to be a fail in front of the guy he liked. After cleaning up, he went out to get one of his uniforms.

"I'll be back around 9:30 ish. Do you have classes today? Tuesday is actually the whole school's lazy day," Jeff replied, pulling on his tie.

Nick shook his head, laying back in his bed with his legs crossed, "I think I have one right at the end of the day, but that's it." He shrugged, smiling brightly at Jeff as he watched him pull on his tie. "Have fun with your morning lesson, though. You will be sorely missed."

"Doubt it. I do have the first Warbler meeting of the year later too though. Forgot about that," Jeff said. "Breakfast when I get back?" he had asked while grabbing his bag, and blazer on his way out.

"You'll have to tell me about the Warblers. I've heard things but I don't really know anything about it." Nick shrugged. It might be good to find something interesting around the place, and Jeff seemed to like it. "Sounds perfect." He grinned, watching Jeff leave, "I'll be waiting."

"Yeah! I will! I mean, if I start now, I'd be late for my class, so it'll have to be over breakfast. See you later! Maybe you can explore some of the grounds while I'm gone," Jeff suggested.

He had smiled and said his goodbye, and had left for class. It would be boring. Hopefully it would go by quickly.

"Of course," he replied. Nick wanted to go for a little walk, anyway. Needed to clear his thoughts. There was so much to think about and he'd only been in town for a short time. How did things get so complicated so quickly?

Nick watched as Jeff left, biting his lip to stop himself from smiling too much before reluctantly getting to his feet. Maybe a shower would help to clear his thoughts.

Jeff went to his class. He tried to pay attention, but he couldn't get his mind off of Nick. It was just crazy. He wouldn't except anything other than he was dreaming. The bell rang, and scared him. He jumped up and gather his things.

He had breakfast to go to. That thought had kept him at least somewhat conscious during the class.

Nick only walked a small way around the school, not wanting to get too lost. He was aiming to clear his thoughts, but he was stuck on that blonde. The blonde with the perfect brown eyes, and he really wished he could just concentrate on something else for a smile. He was in way over his head.

When he heard the bell go, Nick headed back to the room, knowing he'd need to meet Jeff there if he didn't want to get lost.

Jeff tried not to hurry back to the dorm to make it look like he was rushing, but he did noticed the brown haired boy walking. He decided to sneak up on him, considering this was an all boys high school. Pranks happened all the time.

He came up behind him slowly and grabbed his waist.

"RAWR!" he yelled out.

Nick wasn't really paying attention to the things around him, so he wasn't expecting anyone to grab him. Instincts kicked in and Nick quickly turned, pressing Jeff against a nearby wall. He let out a shaky breath when he realized who it was. "God, Jeff.." He probably just freaked Jeff out much more than he would've liked. After a moment, he let go, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "You scared me."

Jeff probably would have yelled out, but he had the wind knocked out of him, and he stood pinned to the wall, even after Nick had let go. That was not what Jeff had expected.

"Sorry," Jeff finally said. He realized Nick moved really fast. Like, too fast. He could understand the strong, but he moved too quickly. That's why Jeff didn't even have time to yell out, or really process what happened. He stepped away from the wall, and picked up his bag from the ground.

"You're really fast," Jeff said quietly, "I guess I won't scare you anymore."

Nick ran a hand through his hair. He'd just revealed far more than he'd wanted to about himself. He just hoped Jeff wouldn't pick up on it. He didn't think, he just acted. He was sure Jeff would still be coming from his lesson.

Nick's gaze fell to the floor as Jeff said he was fast. He'd hoped he wouldn't notice. Or maybe would think it just seemed fast. The last thing he wanted was to scare Jeff away. Nick let out a nervous chuckle, looking back up at Jeff, "I'm not that fast. A-And I'm sorry. I just…wasn't expecting that."

Jeff shook his head and wiped at his eyes, "No, it's okay. I was dumb to scare you. Let's just, go, or something," he suggested. He was like, in some weird state of shock, and spend far too much time thinking about what just happened.

"So what do you want for breakfast then? We can just go right to the dining hall and have Dalton food, it's not that bad," Jeff said, trying to forget about it. It wasn't working very well though.

Nick just kept staring into Jeff's eyes for a moment. He couldn't help himself. There was something about being that close to Jeff. It just seemed to draw him in even more. After a moment, Nick stepped closer hesitantly. "Okay." His hand brushed against Jeff's cheek. He couldn't help himself, "It never happened." He knew he had to stop looking into Jeff's eyes soon. It was getting to be too much, but it was like Jeff had him in a trance.

Nick wasn't really sure what to do. He hadn't ever found himself quite in a situation like this one. He'd barely known Jeff, but he felt like Jeff knew everything about him. Everything important to him, anyway. Maybe Jeff didn't know that big secrets, but they weren't what mattered to Nick. The way Jeff made him feel did.

Jeff wanted so badly to kiss him. It was too soon though. They had just met, and now he had a slight feeling of creepy coming from Nick.

It's like his brain was having a serious fight over whether to lean in the brush his lips against the soft looking ones in front of him.

He decided to go for it.

When Nick noticed Jeff leaning forward, his first instinct was to do the same, closing the gap between them in a gentle kiss.

Nick's lips were cold, like his hands, and Jeff hadn't expected that. He just thought he had cold holds. Nick's hands had woven around his waist, so he reached up and gently put his hand on the boys cheek. It was marvelous. Pure joy, as if Nick was his soul mate. Destiny had drawn them together, and Jeff wasn't about to screw this up.

Nick leaned closer as Jeff's hand moved to his cheek. Jeff was so warm in comparison to him, and his lips were so soft. Nick was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that this was Jeff. A human. And he was kissing him. He knew he shouldn't have gotten this close, especially this quickly, but Jeff just kept pulling him in, Nick couldn't help himself. This felt so _right_.

All Jeff wanted was to be closer, but he couldn't. He had to pull away sooner or later.

"This is happening too quickly," Jeff said breathlessly. They were just standing in the small room. Jeff had wrapped his arms around Nick's neck and kept them there.

Nick let out a soft sigh as Jeff pulled away, staring into his eyes. He knew he was right. This was moving much faster than Nick thought it would. There was just something about Jeff. Something kept drawing him in.

Nick's hands rested on Jeff's hips, taking a moment to figure out what to say, "See, I keep thinking that, too. But then I look at you, and I just want to kiss you." He decided that was probably the wrong thing to say, but it was honest, and it was out there now. He couldn't take it back.

"Right? I just wanted to jump your bones when we first met," Jeff said with a chuckle, completely bring up the mood, but was slightly embarrassed for actually admitting that.

"I think we should wait though. We can go out a few more times, and see if it works," Jeff suggested, "I honestly don't know why I'm so drawn to you. It's like you fill a hole I didn't know was there."

Nick was more than willing to agree to wait. A long time. A very, very long time. He knew if they went too far, he wouldn't be able to control himself, and then he really would hurt Jeff. It had never been so important to keep a human safe for him before.

"I'm more than okay with taking things slow." Nick smiled reassuringly, "I just didn't really expect any of this to happen." He chuckled nervously, "You're the last thing I was expecting when I came here."

"You're telling me. I came here, hoping for just another year at school, and now it's just, bleh. Wow, found myself a boyfriend," Jeff rambled, "Wait, well, maybe find myself a boyfriend," Jeff corrected himself. They still had their arms around each other, so he laid his head on Nick's shoulder to hide his blush.

Nick bit his lip, trying to stop himself from grinning. That was a word he hadn't heard in a long, long time. As Jeff rested his head on his shoulder, Nick ran a hand along his back and slowly threaded his fingers into his hair. Having Jeff so close like this told him that this was right. Nothing had felt quite this right before. Nick smiled fondly, murmuring softly in Jeff's ear, "Is that what you want?"

Jeff shivered at the hand and the whisper, "Yeah. I do, but it's so fast. I feel like I hardly know anything about you still. I want to know the real you when I'm your boyfriend. Well I mean, if," Jeff said. He hadn't expected Nick to be so close. He hadn't expected anyone to be this close actually.

Nick nodded, sighing softly. He knew it was soon. Really soon. He hadn't expected any of this to happen so quickly. These things usually took much longer than this. slowly brushing his fingers through Jeff's hair, he kissed the top of his head, "Well, then I guess you better get to know me a little better."

Jeff smiled and pulled his head back, "Should we lay down?" he asked, hoping to just lie in Nick's arms all day. It was a nice thought, but he eventually would have to get up and eat something and go to Warblers orientation. He was already hungry, but he couldn't think of anything else he wanted to do.

Nick smiled softly, "I'd like that." He kept his arm around Jeff as he walked him over to his bed, laying down and pulling Jeff into his arms. It was simple. He didn't think anything could be quite this simple, and easy, but it was really all he wanted in that moment. Nothing else really mattered to him.

"I'm not really sure the way we should use to really get to know each other," Jeff mumbled. He just really liked the warmth in the bed, and the safety in Nick's arms. He gave off a vibe that said 'I'll protect you with my life'. "I mean, the twenty questions thing was kind of a fail," he explained.

Nick sighed softly, looking into Jeff's eyes. He couldn't tell him. He needed to. He knew he needed to, but the moment he did, this would all disappear, and Nick didn't want to risk that. Maybe he'd been starved of attention for too long, but this meant too much to him. "There's not much to know about me." Nick spoke softly, "I grew up in a so what town in Louisiana called Lafayette. I had to do what I could to help pay my way, you know. And my parents were always working, so I didn't see them much." He brushed a hand gently along Jeff's arm. He hadn't been this honest in a long time, "And one day…one day, my parents died. It was a long time ago now, but since then, I've been travelling a lot. That's…that's basically my life story."

"Wow. You must have been lonely. What brought you to Westerville?" Jeff asked. He was excited to finally hear more about the guy that can't seem to leave his mind for the past day and a half. It was so very weird.

"I guess I was lonely. I try not to think about it." Nick shrugged, thinking for a moment. Why did he come there? There were many reasons. There were more demons there. He wasn't completely alone. But there was more to it than that, "I…I've been to so many places, and it's always so busy. I wanted to go somewhere quiet. Just a small town that isn't so built up and chaotic. I like it here. It's simple."

"I get what you're saying. Tell me about all the places you've been," Jeff asked, hoping to hear cool stories of mountains and beaches and exotic places.

"Where do you want me to start?" Nick chuckled, "I've been everywhere. I like the simple places. Like…I went to Wales once. A long time ago, and they have these really beautiful fields. You can just sit under the stars." He brushed Jeff's bangs from his eyes, smiling fondly at him, "Places like New York, they're too busy for me. I like things slowed down. I mean, it's nice to travel and see those places, but the quiet places with beautiful scenery will always be my favourites."

"That sounds like fun. I've always wanted to go to New York. I think I'm the opposite from you though. I love crazy places. I do love to go hiking though, so that would be considered quiet," Jeff said. He had loved hiking up some of the mountains in northern North Carolina when he had gone with his family. He really just loved to be outside actually.

"The quiet is better when you have someone with you." Nick smiled softly, continuing to brush his fingers along Jeff's arm. He reached his hand and carefully threaded their fingers together. "The crazy places are nice, too. There's so much to see. I just like slowing down. Like this. This is nice." He hadn't expected to want to be this close to someone, but he just fit so well with him. It made sense to Nick.

"Maybe you'll have to bring me to your favorite quiet place sometime," Jeff said, and smiled, scooting in just that little bit closer. "Well as for me, I grew up here. I only go out of state for the Warblers, or sports, or a family vacation. I honestly don't even know what more to say, because I just can't think of anything. We'd just have to ask each other, but even then it's going to be a fail again," he said, and chuckled.

"That would be really nice." Nick grinned, brushing his thumb gently along Jeff's hand. Having Jeff in his arms like that was surprisingly nice. He hadn't felt like he really fit anywhere in such a long time, but this felt so right, he wasn't about to pass it up.

Nick looked away for a moment, sighing softly before he looked back into Jeff's eyes, "You know more about me than anyone. I've never really gotten close enough to someone to tell them about me before. But I'm glad you're the person I told."

"You really are some lonely kid. I'll change that though, if you'll have me, I can be here all the time," Jeff said. He didn't want to leave the comfort of the bed, but in a few hours he would have to get up and leave him.

Nick frowned. He'd never thought of himself as a lonely kid before. He was lonely though, if he was honest. He never really let himself get close to people since the day of his death. It was so hard to trust people, but he trusted Jeff. He didn't know why. He just did.

"Does tonight make a second date? Can we watch Doctor Who?" Jeff asked.

Nick smiled fondly, squeezing Jeff's hand, "If you want it to be. I would love to watch Doctor Who with you."

"Okay. What time is your class? I'd hate to make you late," Jeff asked. He actually kind of wanted to just get up so he could kiss Nick again. He liked kissing him. Well, even if he'd only done it once, it was amazing. Just like in the movies. It really was. He was amazed, and just in one day, his whole life had been changed.

"I don't have to go 'till two." Nick brushed his hand along Jeff's back, looking into his eyes and just reveling in having him there in his arms. He didn't think anything could feel as good as that did, as having him there. Jeff just fit so perfectly with him. After a moment, he leaned forward, kissing Jeff's cheek, a shy smile on his lips.

"Is it just me, or does it feel like we've been together for like two years? This is a really strange bond we've created. Please tell me you feel it too," Jeff pleaded, and sat up. He turned and sat cross legged in front of Nick, "It's just kind of weird you know. I didn't believe in soul mates or love at first sight, but I just have this weird feeling. It's kind of bad actually, like I should run as fast as I can away from you, but the pull to you is too strong. I can't believe I'm actually admitting this, but oh well, I can't take it back. I'm no Marty Mcfly."

Nick tried to hide his disappointment when Jeff sat up, looking up at the boy in front of him. "No. I feel it, too." He reached out for Jeff's hand, unsure of whether or not he should take it. After a moment, Nick sat up, too, looking into Jeff's eyes. "I feel like I can trust you, and you'd never hurt me, even though I haven't known you long at all." He didn't believe in soul mates, or love at first sight either, but he didn't know what this was. Because he was just so drawn to Jeff.

Nick looked away when Jeff said he felt like he should run. He was scared Jeff would feel that way. It was the last thing he wanted. He felt like he needed Jeff there. Nick hesitantly took Jeff's hands in his, looking into his eyes, "I know I haven't known you long, but I don't know what I'd do if you ran away. I know it's scary, being so drawn to someone. Believe me, I know." He chuckled nervously, "But I would never hurt you. Not intentionally."

"For whatever weird reason, I completely believe you. And I doubt I'd ever run away, even if the thing you're keeping from me is really terrible," Jeff said without thinking. That had been the one moment he truly wanted to go back in time and change what he just said. He didn't even think it through all the way, but in the back of his mind, he knew Nick was hiding something.

Nick stared at Jeff when he realized what he'd said. He knew he was hiding something. Was it really that obvious? He was trying so hard to keep it hidden and usually, it wouldn't be noticed, but Jeff noticed.

"Uh, see? I'm not angry, or pestering you to tell me, which is why I'm okay with it," Jeff said, trying to fix it, "Actually, just pretend I never said that. Maybe I do need that time machine." He sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"I-I…" Nick looked down their hands, almost wanting to reach out to make sure Jeff was looking at him, but afraid of what that might do, "The only thing I'm keeping from you…I'm only keeping it from you because you wouldn't look at me the same. You probably would run away." He bit his lip, closing his eyes, "And now I've said that, you probably will, anyway."

"Nick, keep it hidden until you feel I should know. I'm okay with that, and I really doubt anything would make me go running. You can have some sort of weird disease and I wouldn't care. You can have six toes on one foot, and honestly, I wouldn't care. It's okay though. I'm not about to go crazy about it," Jeff explained, taking Nick's hands into his own. This whole thing had gone from calm and loving to awkward and tense by Jeff just messing up and saying one bad thing. _Ugh,_ he hated when he did that.

Nick brushed his thumbs over Jeff's hands, smiling softly, "I _will_ tell you. I just…I don't know how." He shuffled closer, taking a hand from Jeff and resting it on his cheek, looking into his eyes as he rested their heads together, "Just know that no matter what, you are special to me, and I just want to keep you safe, and happy. I know that sounds stupid, seeing as we only just met, but that's the hold you have over me."

"Okay. I trust you. I've got to get ready though. And eat some lunch, seeing as we missed breakfast," Jeff said, and hopped off the bed, almost tripping too. He put back on his white shirt, that was thrown over the desk chair, and buttoned it up again. He actually doesn't know why he undressed in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Short chapter compared to the last one. Will get 7 up soon. (:**

**I love to hear what you all think of it, and hopes that I'm posting dumb crap no one even wants to read.  
><strong>

**Chapter 6**

Nick watched Jeff for a moment as he buttoned his shirt on, biting his lip. He was probably becoming a burden. He doubted Jeff wanted him around, but he wanted to be around him. Nick had never had anyone treat him like Jeff had, "D-Did you…did you want some company?"

"Yeah! I'd love that," Jeff said, smiling his pretty face off.

"School lunch isn't bad either, so we can do that," Jeff suggested, getting his tie and blazer. He had hoped that Nick would even join him at the Warbler meeting. It was open to everyone wanting to join. Auditions were Friday and Saturday, so he'd be able to sign up and get a spot on those days.

Nick let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, getting to his feet. He was glad Jeff still even wanted to be around him after all this. Not many people would just accept that he had a big secret that would potentially scare them away, and still stick around.

"Sounds good." He smiled brightly, trying to forget about the way the mood had changed to something somewhat darker moments before.

Jeff grabbed his blazer, and waited for Nick to get ready before they left the dorm and headed to the dining hall. They stood in line, and got food before looking for a place to sit. It wasn't too crowded.

"I guess we can sit by ourselves, I don't see any of my friends really," Jeff said, looking around. That was strange.

Nick looked around the room at the other people as they sat down, trying to figure out who would be Jeff's friends. He got the feeling everyone would be friends with Jeff given the chance.

"That's okay. I like your company." Nick smiled brightly. If he was honest, he was kind of glad they weren't there. He didn't know how he was going to go meeting Jeff's friends.

Jeff smiled at Nick's smile and headed to an empty table. There they ate their lunches and didn't even bring up the events of earlier.

"Do you just want to come to this Warbler meeting with me? You can sign up to audition and get a time before it gets crowded. Pretty much all the freshman sign up, so you'll want to get there early. I mean, if you wanted to that is," Jeff said.

Nick looked up at Jeff, trying to figure out if he should, or shouldn't. He didn't want to put the spotlight on himself, and all he'd heard about since he'd arrived was the Warblers. They were obviously a big deal. But Jeff was there. And Nick really loved the idea of spending more time with him.

"Maybe. Do you think I should? I don't know if I'd be good enough."

"Well I've never heard you sing, but I still think you'll be amazing. How could anyone not think that?" Jeff said, and chuckled, eating a bite of his pizza.

Nick blushed, looking down at his food for a moment, unable to contain his smile, "Well, I guess if you believe in me, I'll be able to do it, huh?" He chuckled breathlessly. He didn't know what it was about Jeff that made him want to do things like this. It was just an impulse.

The lunch went by pretty fast, and it was time for the meeting. Jeff picked up his bag and waited for Nick.

"Don't worry, we never do anything today. It's just the seniors arguing about positions," Jeff explained, as he headed to the Warbler hall. The first place they had met actually. That thought grazed his mind and he smiled.

Nick followed Jeff closely, knowing that if he didn't, he'd probably get lost. The building was much larger than most schools he'd been in, but he was slowly learning. He smiled softly when he realized which room they were heading to, "Okay. I might just stay quiet, then." He chuckled nervously.

"Yeah I normally just sit there and watch. Sometimes it's quite amusing," Jeff explained, and laughed. It was quite funny. Last year's council had to blow one of the horns in the music room to get them to calm down. The gavel just wasn't enough.

"I'll just follow your lead, then," Nick smiled fondly, nudging his shoulder against Jeff's. He didn't know how he was supposed to act with things like this. He'd never really wanted to join anything like this, but this was something that seemed to mean a lot to Jeff. Besides, he knew he was going to need something to keep him occupied around this place.

Jeff walked into the opened doors and took a seat on one of the couches, like it was his house. He was comfortable there. No one really even noticed the two come in.

"I'm pretty sure I don't even have to come to this, and they wouldn't have noticed," Jeff whispered to Nick. He rolled his eyes and waited for more people to arrive.

Nick sat beside Jeff, leaning into him just a little bit. It was an instinct more than anything else. "I'm pretty sure you're always noticed when you enter a room." Nick whispered back, a small smile on his lips. He brushed his hand against Jeff's knee for a moment before crossing his arms over his chest, trying his best to pay attention to what was going on around them.

"Thanks, but I doubt that," Jeff scoffed. He had wished that they could just be boyfriends already and not care about sharing affection in places. He would probably be pretty much sitting in his lap. He shook his head and sighed. It was really weird to be thinking those things. They just met. Like, seriously, yesterday. It was just too much to wrap his head around.

"Well, I notice," Nick smiled reassuringly. He didn't even know why he said it. Jeff really did have this way of making Nick say things without even thinking about it. That could probably be dangerous, but he didn't really care. It felt too nice being around Jeff to really care.

Jeff laughed and rolled his eyes. At the end of the very boring meeting, the council set out the clip board for people to sign up and Jeff got it for Nick. After that he headed back for their rooms.

"It's about 2, you should probably head to your class," Jeff said. It would be weird without him now. He'd spent so much time with him over the past 24 hours.

"You're right. I should," Nick sighed sadly. Normally he wouldn't bother. Normally he'd just stay there with Jeff. Keeping up appearances was getting harder and harder the closer to Jeff he got. Grabbing his blazer, he shrugged it on, kissing Jeff's cheek without even thinking about it. "I uh, I'll be back soon."

Jeff smiled at the kiss Nick left him, and watched him hurry off in some direction.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Jeff called out to him. He started laughing.

Nick poked his head back through the door when he heard Jeff's voice, biting his lip, "I…sort of." He smiled sheepishly. He honestly didn't care if he didn't make it to the lesson anyway. But he knew Jeff cared that he did. "I was going to figure that out as I went."

"Well go right ahead. Don't want to be late though," Jeff replied, and chuckled, talking off his uniform. He was going to shower before Nick got back so they might go to dinner together. He didn't know what they were doing tonight actually. Maybe Nick just wanted to be away from him for a little bit. He knew he was annoying.

Nick chuckled softly, looking back at Jeff for a moment more. It took him a little while to actually find the class, quickly finding a seat at the back of the room. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair, not even bothering to pretend he was listening. His mind was elsewhere, on a boy with blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes.

Jeff decided to text Trent, one of his best friends at campus. He was surprised he hadn't run into him here yet.

**Jeff:** Hey! Haven't seen you around yet

**Trent:** Hey! You're right. Who're you rooming right?

**Jeff:** New kid. Nick Duval. Would it be weird to tell you we kissed?

**Trent:** OMG! Tell me everything!

**Jeff:** Well, I dunno. Long story, short, it just got heated. We went on a date last night. I thought it would just be dinner with my dorm mate, but conversation turned it into a date, and then the next day. Bam, we kissed. It was actually just a few hours ago.

**Trent:** Oh. My. God. You've got a boyfriend on the first day of school, and I haven't even met anyone new yet. David is my roommate this year.

**Jeff:** Yeah, he's in class right now, and I'm just bored. Had to tell someone. He's really strange though. I mean, adorable, and weirdly drawn to him, but feels dangerous. Didn't know I liked bad boys. :P

**Trent:** Ugh, lucky. We'll totally have to meet soon. I'm in class now, or else I'd come see you right away.

**Jeff:** Yeah, he's not my boyfriend though. So don't even say anything to him about it.

**Trent:** Hmm, late kid, his name is Nick. Does he have black-ish hair and a big nose? Sexy actually, if that's not him, I'd totally hit on him.

**Jeff:** Yeah, don't say a word to him.

**Trent:** Damn, cause, snap is he hot. You are soooo lucky.

**Jeff:** We can hang tomorrow. I think we're going out tonight. If not, I'll meet you in the dining hall later.

**Trent:** Alright. Gunna get in trouble on my phone, so ttyl. (:

**Jeff:** K. Bye.

Jeff sighed, and stood up, plugging his phone into the charger, and taking off his shirt to get into the shower.

Nick sighed softly, deciding that he should probably pay attention to at least some of what the teacher was saying. He looked up, frowning when he spotted someone watching him. That was weird. People didn't usually do that. That's why he went for the seats at the back; so that they wouldn't watch him like that.

Nick couldn't help but be a little unnerved by it, sighing in relief when the lesson finally ended and he quickly made his way back to the dorm, slipping inside and tugging on his tie to loosen it. He looked over at Jeff and frowned, "Do people usually just stare at you around here? That's the first time that's happened to me."

Jeff smiled when Nick came back in but frowned at his remark, "I swear I am going to kill Trent," Jeff said angrily, "He didn't say anything to you did he? Was he just being the creep he normally is?"

Nick just raised his eyebrows. Trent? So Jeff knew who it was? "Uh, no. He just looked at me. Why? Do you know what's going on, because I'm really confused…"

With that Jeff burst out laughing, "Oh god. If it was anyone other than you I would be dying laughing," he stopped for a second, "Wow am I moody. Kind of hyped up. What did I eat today? I apologize in advance for being hyper."

Nick bit his lip, smiling as Jeff laughed. It was such a nice sound. He moved to sit down beside Jeff, leaning into his shoulder, "It's kind of cute when you're hyper."

"Well thank you," Jeff said, and eyed him in a sort of playful seductive way. He laughed and plopped down on his bed.

"Trent is like my best friend here. I told him about you. I told him not to say anything to you, but I guess staring was his way of talking. He wasn't too much of a creep was he?" Jeff asked.

Nick smirked as Jeff eyed him. He just listened to Jeff talking because he knew that Jeff was going to ramble. He seemed to do that a lot. It was cute though, really. A lot of the things Jeff did were cute. Nick bit his lip, reaching out and taking Jeff's hand. It was the only thing he could think of to calm Jeff down.

Brushing his thumb over Jeff's hand, he smiled reassuringly, "Relax. He wasn't that bad. I'm just not used to things like that happening. I usually blend into the background. And we can eat dinner here or out, I don't mind. I'm kind of surprised you're not sick of me by now, actually."

"Sick of you? Far from it actually. I love being in your presence," Jeff said, and stood up.

Nick grinned. He loved the idea of Jeff being around him, and wanting to be around him.

"If we end up eating here for dinner, I'm sure he'll find us and meet you," Jeff explained. He was talking too fast for Nick to really even answer.

"I guess we'll eat here, because honestly, I don't feel like driving. Oh hey, do you have any TA's this year?" he asked, completely getting off topic. He signed up for one, and they gave him the gym teacher, and the last gym teacher retired, and they haven't gotten a new one yet. Jeff explained his situation, "I think I'll go to the office tomorrow."

"Here's fine. It's nice actually. It'll be just the two of us," he smiled brightly as he watched Jeff stand up. He shook his head, "Nope. I thought I should probably just let myself get used to things around here." Nick shrugged. He didn't plan on going to half his lessons anyway.

"That's probably a good idea. I'll go get ready, and we can head to the dining hall," Jeff said, and went into the bathroom. He poked his head out the door, "Wow I felt like such a girl when I said that." He laughed and closed it again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter today because they're both kind of short. :P  
><strong>

**Chapter 7**

Nick looked up as Jeff poked his head out the door, smirking and chuckled, shaking his head. Jeff had a way of making him smile. He had thought about so many things he was trying to bury when he was with Jeff, but Jeff never made his smile waver. It was refreshing. He didn't think he'd ever find someone that could do that.

Jeff laughed from inside the bathroom, and quickly fixed his drying hair. He wanted to look good in front of Nick. Especially because Trent was going to bomb them with questions.

"Mkay, let's go," Jeff said, and headed to get his wallet and phone.

Nick smiled brightly when Jeff came back into the room, "You always come out of that room looking amazing." He bit his lip, not even realizing he was going to say the words until they came out. That probably wasn't all that smooth. Nick chuckled nervously, "I-I mean, you always look good, but..I'm just going to stop talking."

"Thank you darling," Jeff said, "As goes the same for you." Jeff was still kind of hyped up, so he headed for the door, and opened it for Nick.

"After you, thy fine gentleman," he said, and bowed slightly.

"Well, thanks." Nick laughed softly as Jeff bowed, trying very hard to ignore the urge to ruffle his hair. "You're crazy, you know?" He turned to face Jeff as he left the room, grinning, "But I like it."

Jeff laughed and shut the door behind them, "I know. I like it too." They had walked to the dining hall, and it was getting semi-dark.

Trent was waiting for them, "Hi Jeff."

"Hi Trent," Jeff said, "I feel like I shouldn't even introduce Nick, because you've had your fair share of looks."

Nick wasn't sure what to think when they met up with Trent. Nick generally wasn't so good at being around humans. It was mainly because he found them infuriating at the best of times. But this was Jeff's friend. He had to make a good impression.

"I uh, nice to meet you," Nick smiled softly, holding out a hand, unsure of whether or not that was the right thing to do.

Jeff noticed Trent eying Nick. He leaned in to whisper to him, "Considering I kissed him, dibs are default to me. Keep your well manicured paws off him."

Jeff went back, and linked arms with Nick, "I'm starved, let's eat."

Nick raised an eyebrow as he watched Jeff lean in and whisper to Trent. He couldn't catch what they were saying but he couldn't help but be a little bit curious.

He smiled softly as Jeff linked their arms. He could do this. It was just one of Jeff's friends. If they were friends with Jeff, he was sure they could be tolerable. "You really shouldn't have skipped breakfast this morning."

"Well, I wouldn't have, but I much enjoyed what took up my time," Jeff said, and winked at Nick.

"DID YOU TWO HAVE SEX OR SOMETHING?" Trent yelled.

"NO! Why would you think that?" Jeff asked, blushing. He had wanted to though, and it came off as weird to him.

Nick smirked as Jeff winked at him, his eyes going wide at Trent's outburst. Why did they always assume that? Was that all these people thought about? He was caught off guard, and wasn't sure what to say, "I-I uh, we were just talking, honestly."

"Yeah okay," Trent said, and rolled his eyes. Jeff still had his arm linked with Nick's, and headed in front of Trent.

"Okay, you've met Nick, I'll see you later, Trent," he said.

"Am I not eating with you?" Trent asked. Jeff sighed. He loved his best friend, but he was in a strange situation. He's never felt this way about another guy, and just wanted to be alone with him.

"Yeah, you can," he finally agreed. _I bet Nick is in the most awkward place ever right now._

Nick moved a little bit closer to Jeff, their shoulders bumping together as they walked. He really didn't know how to feel about the situation. He sucked at talking to people. Especially humans. He was lucky he got on as well as he did with Jeff, but with Jeff it felt natural. He wasn't sure how he was going to go with someone else.

Nick bit his lip, looking over at Jeff for a moment. It would've been rude to say no, wouldn't it? But Nick just wanted to spend time with Jeff. That was probably weird though. You can't just spend all your time with one person. He smiled at Trent, "Just don't stare at me anymore, yeah?"

Jeff noticed how Nick moved closer to him as they walked. He was most definitely not complaining. He smiled.

He even laughed at Nick's joke. They entered the dining hall. It was kind of busy, not as empty as earlier so Jeff got in line with Nick behind them. Luckily there was an empty table for them to sit at.

Nick couldn't help but smile at the closeness as he walked beside Jeff. He smiled a little brighter when Jeff laughed, just a little bit proud of himself for causing it. He'd have to get Jeff to laugh more often.

Getting in line behind Jeff, he brushed their hands together, biting his lip. He really wasn't used to this. He wasn't used to wanting to be around someone and want to simply hold hands with someone as much as he wanted to with Jeff. Nick looked around the room, trying to memorize everything. He was going to end up having to come to that room a lot during his stay at Dalton, he could tell.

After they got their food, they sat down at a table.

"So how was your first day, Trent?" Jeff asked.

"Oh fine. I moved in, and hung out for David for a while," Trent replied.

Nick didn't really say anything when they sat. What was he supposed to say? Were they expecting him to say something? He had no idea who it was they were talking about. Nick had only really met Jeff around the place. He'd spoken to a few other demons, but that was it.

Jeff nodded and curled his fingers around Nick's hand the first time it went under the table. It was more of an instinct move, and he had hoped a second afterwards that it wasn't over stepping his boundaries.

Picking at his food, Nick paused when he felt Jeff's hand holding his. He looked over at the blonde, smiling softly before looking back down at his food, a slight blush to his cheeks.

Jeff smiled when Nick didn't flinch away from him, and he contently sat and ate whilst listening to Trent blab.

Nick watched Jeff for a moment as Trent spoke. He couldn't help himself. Jeff really was one of the most beautiful humans he'd ever seen, and he really needed to stop thinking this stuff. Rubbing his thumb gently along Jeff's hand, he murmured softly, "So for this Warblers thing…it's not going to put me too much in the spotlight, right? I mean, I'm still figuring everything out, I don't want heaps of attention." He bit his lip nervously. He'd do it either way, for Jeff, but he really didn't need to be in the spotlight anymore than he was.

"Uh, well you'll have to audition in front of all the Warblers, but then that's it. You can choose it you want to audition for solos. Nick, you know you don't even have to join the Warblers if you want," Jeff replied, eating a few more bites.

"No, I know," he said. A part of Nick wanted to say no. He needed to stay under the radar, but the other part just kept telling him he'd have more time with Jeff. He'd get to see Jeff more, and Jeff said he loved music. He'd get to see Jeff really, truly happy, and he'd give anything to see Jeff like that. "I want to. You like it, so it must be good, right?" He smiled reassuringly, squeezing Jeff's hand.

Jeff finished eating, and let Nick end the conversation.

"So, are we going back to the room?" Jeff asked, looking at Trent. He didn't want to just abandon him, but he wanted to just be alone with Nick. He actually had hoped they could put on a movie or something and just lay in the same bed together, and barely pay attention.

Nick looked between Jeff and Trent, unsure of himself. What were they supposed to do now? He just wanted to spend some more time with Jeff. With just Jeff. He didn't know how to properly socialize with humans yet. He needed time to get used to this. This was more than enough for one afternoon.

"Well, I have a stack of homework I should get back to…" Lies. He just wanted Jeff to himself, even if it did mean lying.

Trent eyed Nick, and Jeff knew he was lying. He smiled though because that was the excuse to go back to the room, and alone too.

Nick watched Trent warily as he eyed him. He wasn't sure what to think about that. Humans were always so confusing. He let out a breath of relief when Trent stood, leaning against Jeff slightly.

"Alright, I'll let you two go snuggle," Trent said, and stood up, throwing out his trash. As he walked away he yelled back, "Use protection!"

Jeff blushed and tried to hide his face. He had no intention of doing anything like that tonight. Maybe he would sneak in a kiss or something, but seriously, they had just met. He wanted to take things slow.

Nick's eyes went wide at the words Trent had yelled. Yeah, that wouldn't be happening. Even if he wanted to. And he didn't. He'd just met Jeff. He needed things to go slow. If they went too fast, things could easily go wrong. Nick turned to Jeff, smiling fondly as he tried to hide his face and brushed a hand against his cheek, "Come on. We should get back to the room."

Jeff couldn't hide his blush, and didn't slip his hand into Nick's until they were outside in the slightly cold air. It was getting dark, so they headed towards the dorm.

"So did you want to do anything specific? I kind of don't have anything to do?" Jeff asked and sat on the edge of his bed.

Nick smiled fondly as their hands came together, brushing his thumb gently over Jeff's skin. He looked up at him, when he asked what he wanted to do. Nick didn't really want to do anything. Just stay with Jeff. What sounded way too clingy, though, didn't it?

He bit his lip, trying to stop himself blushing. How did Jeff always make him do that, "I…I just thought we could do what we were doing before my lesson." He smiled a little softer, "I liked that."

Jeff tried to lean up to kiss him, but from where he was sitting, he was too short. He pouted, and crossed his arms. Then an idea sprung in his head. He grabbed the boy standing in front of him, and pulled him down onto the twin bed next to him. He laughed and finally kissed him.

Nick chuckled softly as Jeff's pout, yelping as Jeff pulled him down. Nick smirked as he looked over at the blonde next to him, leaning closer as they kissed. He didn't know what it was about Jeff. He just couldn't get enough, especially in moments like this. He liked having Jeff all to himself. Nick brushed his hand into Jeff's hair, pulling him closer and smiling against his lips.

"We should really stop doing that," Jeff whispered, smiling. He scooted up on the bed, and pulled Nick with him, so their legs weren't hanging off the bed.

Nick pouted when Jeff said they should stop. It just felt so nice to be with Jeff like that. It was simple. It made sense.

"What does this make us?" Jeff asked after a silence, "I mean, considering we've only been on one date, but… you know, this." Jeff gestured to their faces, meaning them kissing.

He bit his lip as Jeff asked the question, trying to figure out what to say. What did he want? He wasn't entirely sure. He just knew that he really liked this. Nick ran his fingers along Jeff's arm, looking into his eyes, "I like you. A lot. I know I haven't known you long, but I'm drawn to you." He leaned forward, kissing Jeff's cheek, "What do you want this to make us?"

"I don't know," he answered, "Like, I want a lot of things. That doesn't mean I'm going to get them." Jeff put his head on Nick's shoulder and sighed. He wanted Nick to be his boyfriend, but he didn't. He didn't want to start something so soon, and give up his heart for someone he barely knew. It felt just too right, it was probably much too wrong. Something this good just doesn't happen to Jeff.

Nick sighed softly. He knew this must've been just as confusing and complicated for Jeff as it was for him. Maybe even more. When Jeff's head rested on his shoulder, Nick wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him closer. It just felt so easy with Jeff. Nothing seemed to be this easy, and Jeff was unlike anyone he'd ever met before. "Well, I want you to be comfortable with whatever we are. I didn't exactly come here planning to get into a relationship, but I didn't expect to meet someone like you."

"I'm comfortable right now," Jeff said, and sighed. He was scared. He admitted that to himself. He's been heartbroken before, and that's the only thing going across his mind.

"I just don't want to get hurt again," he whispered. He wanted to cry right now. He had gotten over the last time, and now something new comes in. He just wants it to work so badly.

Nick brushed a hand gently along Jeff's back. If he was honest, he'd never felt this comfortable with anyone before. He'd told Jeff more about him than anyone else knew. He didn't know what it was that had him growing so attached.

At the sound of Jeff's whisper, Nick leaned closer, resting their heads together and looking into his eyes, "I would never hurt you. Not intentionally." Even if he wanted to, he didn't think he could hurt Jeff.

Jeff was silent for a long time. He didn't know what to say. After a while, he kicked off his shoes and curled up again next to Nick. Jeff was so glad he wasn't wearing his Dalton uniform, or else he'd have to get up and change before going to sleep, and he just really didn't have the will power to get up.

Nick didn't even realize at first that Jeff had fallen asleep. It was cute, really. Nick brushed a hand gently through Jeff's hair, watching him for a moment. It was nice, easy to just hold Jeff while he slept like this. Nick held off sleeping himself until the sun was starting to come up, knowing that it would be better for Jeff to wake up and find him asleep for once.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When Jeff's alarm went off the next day, Nick was sleeping. He smiled and sighed. He just lay in the bed for a little while before it was a must that he get up and get ready for his day. He had the gym TA today, and head to run to the office a little early. Afterwards, he had a free period, and then class all day. This was his busiest day actually. He was tempted to leave a note for Nick, but decided to just text him. He'd see it when he woke up.

**Jeff:** Hey, left early for class. Won't be back until about 2ish. Have a nice day without me. xoxo

Nick didn't realize he'd slept as long as he had. When he woke and found that he was all alone, he couldn't help but be a little disappointed. Grabbing his phone to check the time, Nick sighed softly when he saw the text, running a hand through his hair. He quickly typed out a reply, sending it.

**Nick:** Miss you already. xo

He had a class soon. Did he really have to go? Maybe if he just took his time getting there, he might miss it entirely. Nick quickly showered, getting dressed and strolled leisurely around Dalton, letting himself get just a little bit lost. He couldn't bring himself to care about being late or even arriving at the lesson. He was sure he'd have learned it all before anyway.

Jeff smiled at the reply an hour later, bringing him out of the boredom of his class. He was paying attention, but it just really boring. He had already passed the OGT's and only needed about 3 more credits after this year to graduate, and it would be easy. He replied back.

**Jeff:** Sleepyhead. :P Had the weirdest time in my gym TA today. Strange new teacher. Not like bad or anything, just weird.

Nick frowned as he looked at the text. Weird? Weird in what way? He said it wasn't bad, so that had to be a plus, right? But he couldn't be sure. It was like he was trained to be cautious by now. He had a hard time trusting people. Jeff was simply the exception to the rule.

**Nick:** You weren't there when I got up. :( Weird how?

Jeff smiled at the text. It was as if they were already boyfriends for years. It was strangely comfortable between them.

**Jeff:** Well weird. He just acted strange. Like he wasn't experienced as a teacher, but then again, really smart, and I know Dalton wouldn't hire someone not qualified.

He sent that one, but sent another afterwards.

**Jeff:** He would look away and hide his face for a little bit every once in a while. Just… Idk, weird.

Nick paused his steps as he read the texts. He couldn't be another one, right? Why were they all teachers? This was getting weird. He was so used to being the only one of his kind. There weren't usually this many of them in one place.

**Nick:** He didn't hurt you or anything though, right?

Nick realized afterwards just how stupid that sounded. Why would a teacher hurt him? Besides, if this teacher was what Nick thought he was, Jeff wouldn't be able to text him if he'd tried to hurt him.

Jeff scrunched his eyebrows together. Why would a teacher hurt him? He was nice… Just strange.

**Jeff:** Uh, no? Why do you know him? Is he some creepy murderer? He did kind of look like a clean lumberjack, so maybe he is a murderer. Lol, I'll protect you from the schools murderer. (:

Jeff sent that and was laughing at himself. He had to keep his cover though. You aren't allowed to text in class, so the teacher couldn't see him. No wonder he's failing French. He's always on his phone.

Nick frowned. Jeff was sweet. Really sweet. But he couldn't help but be a little worried about that teacher. He'd have to look into that a little more. Maybe Harmony would know if there were any more demons around the school he didn't know about.

**Nick:** I can look after myself just fine, thank you very much. :P

Nick looked around the hall he was in. At this rate he was going to get completely lost. His next class had to be somewhere around here, right? Why did he even care? Why was he actually going? Jeff had too much of an influence on him, he was sure.

Jeff smirked.

**Jeff:** Oh yeah? Well you are strong…

He kind of regretted bringing up that moment, but he can't cancel the text. It just didn't work like that. He had tried to forget about it all, but it just wouldn't leave his head. Being shoved against a wall as fast as he was, was just confusing. He's been shoved before, so it's not like he really cared, it just won't leave him alone.

Nick frowned. He didn't know how to feel about that text. He was hoping they had forgotten about that incident. He was sure he had screwed everything up with that. He was lucky Jeff was even speaking to him.

**Nick:** I'm still really sorry about that.

He looked around the empty hallway, making a turn down a new hall. He wasn't trying to go anywhere in particular, just to familiarize himself to the place.

Jeff sighed when he got the next text.

**Jeff:** honestly, don't worry about it. Sorry, just forget I said anything.

He decided to change the subject and added on a second text.

**Jeff:** so whatcha doing now anyways? Do you have a class?

Nick didn't feel like it was okay. He felt like that incident was going to hang over them until they finally talked about it, and he really didn't want to have to talk about it. He didn't want to think about what would happen when Jeff found out about him.

**Nick:** Okay. I'm exploring Dalton. But I think I might be a little lost. I'm sure I'll find my way back eventually.

Jeff almost laughed out loud. He can just see Nick wandering around and getting lost.

**Jeff:** lol, what room numbers do you see? Dalton isn't like super big so you can't really get that lost.

Nick bit his lip looking around the rooms. They all kind of looked the same, but he was nearing a few that looked just a little bit different to the others. Frowning, he sent another text to Jeff, unsure of which direction he should head in.

**Nick:** Um. There are some labs here. Are the lab rooms in a specific place? Don't worry. I'm sure I'll get back to the room before sundown. :P

Jeff was trying hard not to laugh.

**Jeff:** well kinda. Just leave that building and see where you are. But if it takes you all the way to sundown, I'd probably come looking for you because that's just less time I get to spend with you. :P

Nick looked around, finding a way out of the building and walking out as he sent Jeff another message.

**Nick:** Why? You'd miss me too much? :P I'll be back before you, promise.

Nick knew that if he got too lost, he could get back there in an instant. That was one of the perks of being a demon.

Jeff smiled.

**Jeff:** would it be weird if I said yes? Hahahah.

The bell rang and Jeff stuffed his phone in his pants pocket and gathered his books. He had no idea what the teacher talked about for the last twenty minutes. He'd have to ask someone what the homework was. As he walked out he did and planned on writing it down when he sat in the next class.

Nick grinned, looking around him, trying to figure out which part of the building he was at.

**Nick:** No, it would be sweet. :)

He looked carefully around him before deciding which direction to walk in, hoping he didn't get himself any more lost than he was. He knew he could be back in the room in an instant, but he liked to just walk. He liked to feel a little more normal.

Jeff laughed as he headed towards his next class.

**Jeff:** Well then yes. :D

Nick grinned when he spotted a part of the building he recognized, quickly heading towards it.

**Nick:** Well, good news. I think I might've found my way home. You haven't gotten rid of me yet. :P

**Jeff:** Honestly, I think it'll be you that you'll want to leave. I can talk for hours. You'll get annoyed sometime. :P

He went into the room of his next class and tried to sit in the back so he could keep texting Nick.

**Nick:** Nope. I find your rambling adorable. :)

Nick walked at a leisurely pace back towards the room. He knew he wasn't all that far, and he'd already missed his lesson, not that he minded, really. It was good to get out and clear his head.

Jeff blushed at the text and set his phone in his lap to take out his notebook to make it seem as though he was paying attention.

**Jeff:** it'll get annoying sooner or later. I'm thinking sooner. Considering you've known me for what? Two days? Lmao

Nick was almost back to the room by this point and gave himself time to look around the halls and make sure he'd remember where everything was for the next time this happened.

**Nick:** I won't get sick of it, trust me. I'm not much of a talker. I prefer to listen. So talk as much as you want.

Jeff smiled.

**Jeff:** Well, we shall see about that. :P

**He added a second text because that one seemed like a conversation ender.**

**Jeff:** So are we doing anything when I get out of class? I've got some homework to do, but not a lot…

Nick sighed softly as he finally arrived back at their room, making his way inside and sitting down on his bed, smiling softly as he read through the texts.

**Nick:** Well, we could always have that Doctor Who marathon…if you're still up for it?

Jeff smiled. He now had something to look forward to tonight. Well, he already did, with just seeing Nick, but now it would be great.

**Jeff:** Well that sounds great! I'll hafta run home and get my DVD's but after that, we can. (: You can come with me if you'd like.

Nick sighed softly, laying out on his bed and stretching. Jeff's lesson wouldn't take that long, right? He didn't know why he wanted Jeff's lesson to finish so soon. Not having seen him at all that day was something he wasn't expecting.

**Nick:** Sounds good. I'll get to see a little more of town on the way. :)

Jeff smiled. He texted his brother first.

Jeff to Johnny: Hey bro, bringing a guy over tonight to grab some DVD's. who's home?

After that he replied to Nick.

**Jeff:** Aha, cool. I live like 30 mins away though.

Jeff got a reply from Johnny: Yeah dude. Boyfriend eh? I'll be sure to embarrass you. Might even get mom to take out the baby pics. But yeah, everyone's home.

Jeff sighed. Jeff to Johnny: No. I'll make him sit in the car. I'm just grabbing DW anyway. So ha! No one gets to meet him.

Nick tugged on his tie, sitting back up. He was going to have to get changed if he was going to be leaving the school grounds. Running his fingers through his hair, he went through his clothes, picking out a plain white shirt, a jacket and jeans. Simple enough. He couldn't go wrong with simple.

**Nick:** That's okay. Means I get to spend more time with you. :)

That just lit up Jeff's day, and he smiled.

**Jeff:** Aww, thanks. (: I love hanging out with you too. Highlight of my day.

Nick smiled to himself as he read the text, hanging his jacket up for when Jeff got back to the room.

**Nick:** Well, aren't you sweet. Next time you have to say good morning before you leave.

Jeff had to stop himself was just bursting into a fit of happy because he was in class. Just one more to go.

**Jeff:** well I couldn't have possibly woken you up. You looked adorable. :D

Nick rolled his eyes, smiling softly. He hadn't expected to has slept for as long as he had that morning.

**Nick:** I seriously doubt that. And you should've. I love seeing you first thing in the morning, and waking up in bed all alone was a bit disappointing.

**Jeff:** well you were at least in my bed? Better? Hahah

Jeff heard the bell ring again and he looked up. He had absolutely no idea what they learned. In fact he didn't really know what class he was just in.

**Jeff:** but srsly gotta go. French next and Ms. Pearce will kill me. Literally. I'll see you after that though. :D

Nick chuckled, leaning back against his bed. It was going to be a long day waiting for Jeff to get out of his class. He just hoped it would go quickly.

**Nick:** Yeah, okay. Waking up in your bed was a plus. If she tries to hurt you, I'll protect you. Have fun!

Jeff smiled and headed towards that class.

**Jeff:** I dunno if fun would be the answer but thanks. (:

Nick sighed softly. He was going to have a little while to himself, then. Jeff would have to concentrate on that lesson. He remembered Jeff saying it was one of his weaker points.

**Nick:** Good luck. x

Jeff smiled, and headed in the doors, and quickly typed out a reply and shoving his phone in his pants before Ms. Pearce saw it.

Jeff: Thanks! haha, see you in a hour. (;

Nick smiled softly, looking at the message. He sighed to himself, looking around the room for a moment before grabbing a nearby book, deciding that would be the best way to pass the time. He'd read the book hundreds of times, but he didn't really mind. It was one of his favourites.


	9. Chapter 9

**So the beginning of this chapter is a little bit different. It's between Jeff and Harmony, and it will come up again. It was from a rp. I don't think it'll happen too often, but there's some with Jeff and Janine who is a OC, I'll explain when we get there. It's when we get into the part where Jeffy finds out about Nick, so yeah. :P**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9**

"Good morning Ms. Pearce," he said as he headed into the class.

Harmony looked up and tried to smile. She knew Jeff, but she was frustrated. She'd just asked the advanced class to write a paper about themselves and the results had been disgusting. It seemed Dalton Academy had saved itself by hiring her. She sighed, trying not to take this out on the poor little juniors.

"Good morning," she said, "Take your seat."

"Uh, okay," Jeff said, and sat in his normal seat. She seemed to be in a kind of pissed off mood, and he wasn't the first class of the day. Dalton's French must suck ass. He hoped she wouldn't scream and make them all stay after.

Harmony placed the essays down on her desk and began pacing the classroom. "Good morning, French three," She said. "I am Mademoiselle Harmony Pearce. And I may look young, but I'm older than I look. And I'm also no push over. Do not try me. I don't play games," she paused, staring the class down. This would be fun. "I know most of you speak some version of English. But after today, I never want to hear it again, understand? We speak French here. Notes, stories, everything. French." She walked over towards Jeff. Her first victim. "Et vous, Monsieur Sterling. Parlez-moi de vous meme." She smiled. "Tell me about yourself. En Francais."

"Uh, okay," Jeff blushed at being called out, "Salut, je suis Jeff. Je suis dans Warblers. Chanter, uh, la basse, écrire de la musique. I don't really know."

He was really terrible at French.

"Mon Dieu," Harmony exclaimed. "Did Madame Wingate teach you children anything?" she sighed. "First of all, saying 'Je suis Jeff,' is not how French people speak. Second of all, Je suis dans LES Warblers. You never have a noun without a definite article. And since this is plural, you use Les." She shook her head. She didn't want to snap at her students yet. "This is basic French One. Do I need to teach that, too?"

Jeff grimaced, "Sorry?" He didn't really know what to say. He honestly had no idea how he had even passed French 1 and 2.

He finished taking out his French binder and set his bag on the ground. He had an idea that he was going to be taking a lot of notes today.

Harmony shook her head, beginning to teach. Even after the dreadful Advanced Essays, she was worried about Jeff. His skills were not on par with the state standards. And nowhere near hers. She sighed, dismissing the class when the bell rang.

"Monsieur Sterling," She said, sitting back at her desk. "Come speak with me."

Jeff bit his lip and closed his eyes before spinning on his heel and walking back to her desk.

"Yes? Er, Oui?" he asked, hoping he wasn't in trouble. He couldn't afford to fail this class.

"Nice try," Harmony said, pursing her lips together. She was never one at being kind to humans, even when she was alive, but she could care less right now.

"I'm going to be blunt," She began, not bothering to mind your tone, "Get a tutor. Or you. will. fail." She rolled her eyes, "I'm available, or I'll set you up with an advanced students. Not that they'd be much help."

"Uh, well," he paused, trying to think of something to say. He's never been in this spot before. All the teachers loved him, and for the most part got all A's and B's. "My roommate Nick was going to help me," he suggested. Jeff was kind of nervous. He thought he'd be on her good side, and now she's just putting him on the spot.

"Nick who?" Harmony asked, curiously, "Is he in my first period? Because if he's not, then I highly doubt you'll be able to get any help. Not to my standards, at least." She sighed. She never beat around the bush. Never. But this Jeff smelled of someone and she wanted to know who.

"Nick Duval. I actually have no idea when he has French, or if he takes it. He just told me he was fluent," Jeff replied. He was going to say something along the lines of, 'He's new here,' but she was also new so it wouldn't matter.

Harmony nodded. She'd spoken to Nick once or twice, and he seemed tolerable. She sat back in her seat, picking up a few essays and searching for his name.

"Look," She said, trying to smile. "I'm not picking on you. I'm trying to help you. I would be pissing myself if I were in your shoes. I'm not an easy teacher and I don't plan on changing for a bunch of spoiled, private school preps."

Jeff wanted to make a remark about the spoiled prep boys part but he held his tongue.

"Very well," She said, adding corrections to some advanced student who didn't know who to use the subjunctive. It drove her crazy. "If you don't improve, however, you can kiss that A-B average goodbye. I don't do extra credit. I give students the grade they deserve. You'd best remember that."

Jeff bit his lip, "Uh, yeah. I'll get right on that."

Jeff saw her get back to work, so he decided to start backing out of the door awkwardly. He definitely wasn't expecting the day to go like this.

He left the class sighing. It was hard, and he really needed to go back and study some more, but all he wanted to do was watch Doctor Who with Nick. He shook out his hand as he headed to the dorm trying to regain some of its feeling. He was probably over reacting about it, but didn't care.

He opened the door and dropped his bag on the ground and plopped face first into his bed and groaned.

Nick was excited to see Jeff when he got back. What he wasn't expecting was to see him drop onto the bed and groan the way he did. He frowned, putting his book to the side and walking over to Jeff's bed, sitting down beside him. Brushing his hand against Jeff's back, he sighed softly, "What's wrong?"

"French. I'm going to fail," he mumbled into his pillow. He rolled over and pulled his pillow over his face with him. This day started out great, and with just that one class, it turned miserable.

"But let's just go get those DVD's. I need something to take my mind off of it," Jeff said.

Nick sighed sadly, "You know I can teach you, right? I don't mind." He smiled reassuringly. Nick hadn't actually spoken French in years, but he knew it wouldn't be that hard for him to pick it back up. And he'd definitely do it to help Jeff.

"We'll have a really good night, just you and me, and you'll forget all about it, okay?" Nick said.

Jeff took the pillow off and stood up.

"I'll just change from my uniform and we can go," Jeff said and unbuttoned his blazer and white shirt. He threw on a t shirt and some jeans and grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone.

Nick smiled brightly when he caught a glimpse of Jeff's face. His first glimpse of his face that day. It had been too long. Was he allowed to miss seeing Jeff's face after only a few hours?

"Ready?" Jeff asked, "Also to warn you, my family knows you're coming with me and will probably like force us to stay for dinner. I'm going to try and talk us out of it, but … You know."

He shook his head, shrugging, "Take your time." He waited for Jeff to come back, smiling fondly and chuckling softly at his words, "It's fine. I'm glad you and your family are so close, really. I don't mind."

Jeff paused, "Really? Well after you leave, you'll probably never want to come back. I love my family, but we're all freaks. They won't leave you alone." With that he laughed, and shook his head.

Nick shook his head, "I'm sure I'll love them. If I like them half as much as I like you, they'll be awesome." He smiled brightly.

"Is it bad that I want to kiss you right now?" Jeff whispered. He couldn't believe he actually said that out loud. Jeff blushed and bit his lip.

When Jeff whispered, Nick's smile widened. He took a few steps towards Jeff, brushing a hand over his cheek as he looked into his eyes, "No. It's good." He slowly closed the gap between them, kissing Jeff softly.

Jeff sighed happily, and opened the dorm door to leave. They headed to his car, and they made the half hour drive to his house. He was hesitant to pull into the driveway.

Nick followed Jeff closely as they made their way to his car. He loved car rides. Even half hour long ones. There was something nice and peaceful about them, watching the world move around you. It put things into perspective.

"Well. Here's goes nothing," he said quietly to himself, shutting off his engine. He's never brought a guy home before, other than Trent, and a few other Warblers. None were even close to being his boyfriend.

Nick smiled reassuringly at Jeff as they arrived, reaching out a hand and resting it on his shoulder, "It'll be okay. I seriously doubt your family are that bad." He chuckled.

Jeff sighed, "Alright, let's go," he said, and opened the door. He put a smile on his face, because he realized this is probably going to be embarrassing, yet hilarious at the same time.

He wanted badly to grab onto Nick's hand, and intertwine his fingers with his, but he didn't. They headed up the front steps to the door. Jeff opened it, and led Nick inside.

Nick wasn't sure what he was supposed to expect. He hadn't been to a potential boyfriend's house in a long, long time. He didn't say anything, not sure of whether or not there were certain things he should or shouldn't say. Instead, he just kept to Jeff's side.

He wanted to take Jeff's hand. Or brush their fingers together. Or their shoulders. Just some form of contact would've been nice but he didn't want to push any boundaries, instead walking as close to him as he could without actually touching.

"Mom? Is anyone home?" he shouted through the house.

"Kitchen!" Jeff's mom yelled back. You could hear a stomping that sounded like elephants coming from the stairs. He knew they'd run down to see him. Or more so, Nick actually. Jeff headed to the kitchen to see his mom.

"Mmm, that smells good," Jeff commented, leaning over his mom's shoulder to see what she was cooking. She turned around and noticed Nick.

"Ooh, so who's your friend?" she asked.

"Uh, this is Nick," Jeff said, and bit his lip.

Nick stayed close to Jeff. He really wasn't sure what else he was supposed to do. This was very new to him. His eyes widened a little at the stomping sound on the stairs, quickly following Jeff to the kitchen.

He smiled sheepishly when Jeff's mother looked up at him, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "Um. Hi. Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Sterling."

"Oh hun, call me Stormie," Jeff's mom replied, wiping her hands on a towel, and offering to shake his hand.

Nick hesitantly shook her hand, smiling softly. He wanted to make a good impression. Was it important to make a good impression? It seemed important. Jeff wasn't even his boyfriend, but he felt like he needed to.

Jessica and Johnny came bustling into the kitchen, followed by Jeremy and Josh. Jeff gave them a weird look, and he linked arms with Nick before going out the door to head up the stairs to his room. They followed, but he shut the door behind him. He hadn't really realized he just brought a guy who could be his boyfriend into his bedroom for the first time. He gave him a nervous glance.

Nick just stared at the group of them as they burst into the kitchen, unsure of what to say. He smiled at them as Jeff linked their arms together and quickly followed him up to his room, looking around curiously. He looked back at Jeff and smiled a little brighter, "Do they normally all rush into the kitchen at once like that?" He chuckled.

Jeff laughed, "Of course not. They all knew I was bringing home someone." Then Jeff eyed his closed door. He took a step closer to Nick and whispered, "I bet if I open the door, at least one of them will fall down."

He crept up to the door and open it quickly. To his surprise, no one actually fell down, but Jessica and Jeremy was there. Jeff just rolled his eyes.

Nick watched Jeff curiously as he opened the door, laughing when he spotted the two of them there. He crossed his arms over his chest, biting his lip in an attempt to stop himself laughing.

"You can talk to him later, leave us alone," he said, and shut the door again.

"They're so childish. I mean, Jess is 17, and Jer is 14. Come on," Jeff complained to himself.

When Jeff shut the door again, he laughed softly, "Relax. Childish is good. You don't want to grow up too quickly, right?" He grinned, taking Jeff's hand and pulling him closer, "So. Doctor Who?"

Jeff smiled, "Of course not," he said, and kissed him quickly before heading to his DVD shelf. Under his Xbox games, and many movies, he picked out all of the Doctor Who series, and a few other movies.

"Hmm, I don't have a DVD player. Might as well bring my Xbox," he pondered to himself, and got a book bag from his closet to put everything in. After the Xbox and all the cords and controllers were packed, he stuffed in the movies, and a few games.

"I don't know whether to peg you as a Call of Duty or Halo kind of guy," Jeff commented, glancing at Nick.

Nick smirked as Jeff kissed him, his eyes following him as he moved around the room. He just sort of stared at the Xbox for a moment. He'd seen them before, but he'd never played one. He never really thought about playing one before. He didn't know what the point was, to be honest. But then, he was always so busy with all his traveling that as stupid as it sounds, he didn't have time.

He watched as Jeff packed everything into the book back, biting his lip and chuckling nervously, "Actually, I uh, I've never played either of them." He shrugged.

"Mkay, looks like we'll be playing Black Ops tomorrow," Jeff commented, and zipped up the bag.

Nick just nodded as Jeff zipped up the bag, unsure of what it was he was in for when it came to those games.

"So, want to go downstairs or stay up here for a little bit? Maybe we can sneak out without anyone noticing?" Jeff suggesting, looking out his window.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- Sorry this might get uploaded twice, I accidentally uploaded the unedited version, and here's the edited one.  
><strong>

**Chapter 10. This has gotten quite long, fast. I have only up to 14 completed, so, soonish you won't get updates every other day. Sorry. :P I'll try my best, my partner in writing this doesn't get on as often, we're in completely different time zones. **

**Also, Rachel and Quinn have been re-opened in our crazy little rp, so if you're looking for some Faberry playing, there's some good demon!rachel human!quinn we're looking for. (: marrythenightgleerp . tumblr . com. Or any other pairing as well, but klaine and niff is endgame. Smythofsky is there, but not endgame. **

**So here's a bunch of fluff. :D**

Chapter 10

Nick chuckled, shaking his head, "How were you planning on sneaking out, because I'm pretty sure they'd still be right behind that door." He took a few steps closer to Jeff, eyeing the door for a moment before crossing his arms over his chest, "So what's the plan?" He smirked.

"Uh, I've climbed from my window before, but I don't know if I can do it anymore," Jeff said, "We're going to have to try and sneak past them. Ready to get your ninja on?"

Nick knew it would be pretty easy to climb out of the window, but he didn't like the idea of Jeff getting hurt.

Looking back at the door, he chuckled softly. He didn't know how they were going to be able to sneak passed them, but it was worth a shot, "Alright. I'll follow your lead then, shall I?"

"Yep, that can work," Jeff said, and slowly opened his door. Luckily there was no one there. He poked his head out and once the coast was clear, he headed out, and made sure to close the door behind Nick. Going to the edge of the stairs, and not seeing anyone, so he crept down the stairs very dramatically. He thinks that laughing might have gotten them noticed.

"Jeffie? Are you leaving? You and Nick must stay for dinner," Johnny said, and smirked at them. Jeff blushed and bit his lip.

"Aw man," he pouted, "No, we've got to get back to the dorms."

Jeff's dad walked in then, "You're leaving?"

Jeff rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, you guys just saw me like a week ago, so I just came for my Xbox, and then we were going to go back to the dorm."

Nick bit his lip as they were caught. It seemed like it was going to well, and he'd even managed not to laugh at Jeff's antics. He couldn't stop himself smiling though, leaning closer to Jeff and murmuring in his ear, "…Jeffie?"

Looking back at them he smiled politely, shrugging, "It was nice meeting you all, though." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, unsure of what else to say. He wasn't used to talking to such a large group of humans at once.

Jeff blushed at the whisper.

They actually got out of dinner with just a promise to his dad that they'd go to Cedar Point this Sunday. Jeff was excited because it was the first Halloweekends weekend, and that weekend was always the most scary. It was a short drive back to the dorm, and Jeff quickly plugged in the Xbox to their TV.

Nick didn't really know what he was supposed to do to help Jeff as he set up the game so he just stood back, watching curiously. He wasn't exactly sure how Jeff did that so quickly. It had to be practice. Sitting down on the nearest bed to him, he grinned, "So…" Crossing his arms over his chest, he looked Jeff over, "I'm really tempted to start calling you 'Jeffie' now."

Jeff blushed. "Oh dear god," he said to himself. He looked up from where he sat on the ground. "At least it's not like Jeffypoo or uh, actually calling me Jeffery," he said and chuckled. He felt like such a nerd when people called him Jeffery.

Nick grinned as Jeff blushed, trying to stop himself laughing. "Jeffie's cute though. And so are you. So it fits, see?" He chuckled, leaning closer to Jeff as he sat beside him on the bed.

Jeff laughed, as blushed at the comment.

"So were you up to coming to Cedar Point Sunday or should I bring Trent?" he asked once the DVD was in and he took the controller back to the bed with him.

Nick raised an eyebrow, looking over at Jeff with a small smirk, "Seriously? You're really not sick of me yet?"

"Of course not," he replied and wrapped an arm around him hesitantly and leaned his head on his shoulder. He didn't know if he was over stepping his boundaries, but god, he hoped he wasn't.

Nick smiled fondly as Jeff's arm wrapped around him, leaning closer, and doing the same. He rested his head against Jeff's and sighed happily. It was crazy how something as simple as that could make him so happy.

"As long as you're not sick of me, I'll come. Definitely," Nick promised.

As the Doctor Who screen came up, Jeff got up and slipped his shoes off and got into some more comfortable clothes, and then he plugged in his phone. He debated whether or not to put on his glasses. He wouldn't really be able to see the TV then. He took them from his book bag, and slipped them on, and looked at Nick.

Nick watched Jeff for a moment, biting down hard on his lip to stop himself grinning when Jeff put on his glasses. That was something he wasn't expecting. He just stared at Jeff for a moment, trying to figure out what he should say. After a moment, he snickered, "You're seriously adorable."

Jeff let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and laughed. "I always feel like a dork, that's why I really only wear them in class, and I have my contacts too," he said, and slid into the bed next to Nick, and got comfortable under his blanket.

Nick grinned a Jeff got back into the bed, shuffling closer. He brushed the bangs from Jeff's eyes, his smile going soft, "It's adorable." Leaning forward, he kissed Jeff's cheek before reluctantly turning back to look at the TV. He knew he'd prefer to watch Jeff, and that was probably a little creepy. He had to stop thinking like that so much.

Throughout watching half of the first of season 1, Jeff couldn't help but glance over and look at Nick. They would both spot each other doing it, and laugh at each other. He hardly even knew what episode they were on.

"This is kind of pointless," Jeff commented.

Nick blushed, looking away. He wasn't used to blushing. No one ever made him blush like Jeff did. He bit his lip, looking back up at Jeff and smiling, "You're kind of distracting." He chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry. I can try to pay more attention if you'd like." He didn't want to ruin the night, even if it wasn't all that much. It was still something, and it was with Jeff. He didn't want to ruin that.

"Nah, it's my fault too. You're just too gorgeous, I can't look away. Especially when you blush," Jeff said, and chuckled. He couldn't believe he actually said that. That seemed to be happening to him a lot these days. It's like Nick had some pull over him, where he just admits the truth all the time. He blushed as well, and couldn't keep the smile off his face.

Nick's blush deepened at Jeff's words, and he couldn't keep himself from smiling anymore. He didn't know what he was expecting Jeff to say, but it wasn't that, "Well, thanks. You're pretty gorgeous yourself." He chuckled, leaning closer and closing the gap between them in a gentle kiss. He had to get used to doing that. But a part of him told him he shouldn't. They weren't technically boyfriends yet. Pulling away, he pressed their heads together, murmuring and chuckling breathlessly, "Sorry. Can't help myself."

"Well I'm sorry I can't help myself either," Jeff said and leaned over to kiss him again. He was almost sitting on top of him. It was just a shot he had to take. All the last ones he did turned out good. Well except for scaring him.

Nick smirked against Jeff's lips, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him closer. It was the simplest thing, something he'd done hundreds of times, thousands, but it felt so different with Jeff. It was _right_. He let his fingers brush into Jeff's hair, reluctantly pulling away for air and resting their heads back together, "You're full of surprises," he smirked.

"Awesome," Jeff said, and snuggled down next to him. He actually wanted to just kiss him more, but that would probably be stepping over the line. It was weird though. This was too sudden for him, and was just screwing him up. He liked it though. He was just scared he'd fall for someone, and let his heart go too quickly, and end up hurt again.

Nick wrapped an arm around Jeff, shuffling closer. He had no idea if Jeff was okay with this, but he wanted to feel close to him. He liked being able to hold someone while they slept. He hadn't done it in so long, and it was so simple, he would've done anything to keep that feeling. Biting his lip, he looked up at Jeff, "Th-This is okay, right? Just tell me if I'm doing something that makes you uncomfortable."

"Well I feel the same way. I just don't know where we're going with this. I'm fine though. Our semi relationship is complicated. It's okay though. It'll all work out over time," Jeff said. He was ready to fall asleep actually. It was getting late, and he'd have to get up in the morning.

Nick brushed his fingers gently along Jeff's arm, smiling to himself, "I like you a lot. And I don't really know what this thing we have going on is, but I like it, too. I haven't done this in a long time." He smiled softly as he looked into Jeff's eyes, "I don't think I've ever felt quite like I have when I'm around you. It's a little scary, but in a good way."

"It's completely terrifying actually. Things like this don't just happen. It's strange though, but it works," Jeff said. He was kind of like falling asleep talking.

Nick rested his head on Jeff's chest, holding him closer. He sighed softly, smiling to himself and closing his eyes. It was probably weird; how comfortable he felt with Jeff, but he liked it, "We'll figure this out. It'll take time. Just know that I really, really like you." He looked up at Jeff, kissing his jaw, "Get some sleep, okay?"

"Mkay. That'll be easy," Jeff said sleepily, and rolled onto his side, pretty much hugging himself onto Nick. If anyone were to come in their room, it would be really weird. He didn't care though. That's all he really wanted right now.

Nick chuckled to himself, hugging Jeff to his chest. He kissed the top of his head, closing his eyes and preparing himself to be staying right there throughout the night. He didn't mind. It was nice, really. Not sleeping much meant he got to keep an eye on him while he did, make sure he was okay. That's what Nick liked to think, anyway. Eventually he did sleep, though, hoping that this time he'd wake up and Jeff would still be there.

Jeff's alarm went off in the morning, but he didn't have to rush to get to class. It was Friday, so he only had a couple classes today. A gym TA which would be easy, and then an English class. He tried not to wake up Nick, but he seemed to already be awake, so he just stayed in the bed for a few extra minutes.

"Goodmorning," Jeff said.

Nick had gotten some sleep in the middle of the night, and was content to just lay with him like this, and keep an eye on him. It was nice to be in Jeff's arms like that, and there was no way he was going to move and risk waking him up. Resting his head on Jeff's chest, he smiled and shuffled closer when he spoke, "Mm good morning."

"Got any classes today?" Jeff asked, wrapping his arms around Nick, and burrowing his head into his chest. All he was breathing in was the smell of Nick. It was really good, and Jeff didn't want to get up at all.

Nick sighed happily, running his hand trough Jeff's hair and holding him close. He couldn't believe how nice and simple it was to be with Jeff like that. It was kind of perfect, really, "Yeah. I have one, but I don't have to go for a while yet."

"That's awesome. I've got one in like 45 minutes and then one later around 2 ish," Jeff said, "At least we can just kind of snuggle until then."

Nick grinned, resting his head against Jeff's, "That sounds perfect." He brushed his hand gently along Jeff's back, content to just stay like that for as long as possible. All he really wanted was to stay like that for the day. The thought of moving was nothing short of tragic.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter. :D Hope you enjoy. I honestly don't know why this comes up in all my stories, but it's probably because I'm crazy. you know. crazy. Thanks for sticking with it and reviewing. They all make me smile and just light up when I get that little email. I love you all. **

**I *think* the next chapter is another 4000 word one, so yay for long chapters. One of them are. It might be 13 though.  
><strong>

Chapter 11

Jeff was super exited about Sunday. He'd do one of his favorite hobbies with the guy that could possibly be his boyfriend. He set his alarm for 7 am and got in the shower reluctantly because he didn't want to leave the warm bed with Nick. He had to be there an hour before the park opened so he wanted to leave around 8 or 8:30 ish. Friday was the first day of Halloweekends so Jeff was so excited to go through his first haunted house of the year. When he came out of the bathroom in a towel to get clothes, he called to Nick to wake him up but then realized he was dripping wet and still in a towel.

Nick hadn't slept this long in a while. He was just so comfortable. He vaguely registered the sound of his alarm, and the loss of Jeff's warmth, curling into the space he'd left, trying to soak up what was left of his warmth. He knew Jeff wanted to go to Cedar Point that day, but at that moment, staying right there in that bed felt really appealing. Nick groaned when Jeff called to wake him up, reluctantly looking up at him and he froze, just taking in the sight before him. "Um…wow." He rubbed tiredly at his eyes, "Well…that's one way to wake me up."

"Uh. Sorry, I should have gotten dressed first," Jeff mumbled and grabbed a shirt and some jeans, and shuffled back into the bathroom. His whole body was flushed red, and he but his lip and tried not to laugh. He dried off and hurried to get dressed, so he could do his hair and let Nick have the bathroom. He'd probably just hang out of his laptop while he waited.

Nick shook his head, his eyes trained on Jeff's body, "Absolutely nothing to apologize for. Seriously." He tilted his head to the side, biting his lip as he watched Jeff's retreating figure. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed softly, sitting up. He was not expecting anything like that to happen. He reluctantly got to his feet, padding his way over to his drawer and pulling out some clothes for when Jeff came out. He looked down at his bed, frowning. He had used Jeff's bed the last couple of days. Wow. Had he really gone so far as to start getting used to the idea of sharing a bed with Jeff? Shaking his head, he sat down on his bed, waiting patiently.

Jeff blushed and bit his lip and watched Nick go into the bathroom, until he shut the door. Then he sighed and looked around the small room. After having nothing to do, he made his bad and lay down on his stomach with his feet twisted, up in the air with his laptop. Maybe he could check his email, and sites, and just do something to waste the ten to fifteen minutes waiting on Nick. It didn't work though, because he just wound up staring at the bathroom door, and letting his mind wander. About the day ahead of him, and then the whole school year, where this would lead them. It was so much to think about, that he lost track of it, and what felt like a second later, Nick came out of the steaming bathroom, and made Jeff blink and shake his head.

Nick tried to be somewhat quick in his shower, not wanting to keep Jeff waiting. He was more or less awake now, that wakeup call was enough to wake anyone, Nick supposed. He quickly got dressed, fixing up his hair until it seemed acceptable, still damp from the shower as he walked back into the room. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Jeff staring at the door, "You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah. Day dreaming there for a minute," Jeff said, and closed the screen, and stood up. He didn't want to leave the computer in the dorm, but didn't want to leave it in his car all day. He debated whether to bring it or not, and just decided to bring it anyways. After he packed it up and looked around, trying not to forget anything. He took three hoodies, just in case, and made sure he had his season pass, and some cash on him.

"Okay. Got something warm to wear? It's going to be cold tonight. Supposed to drop below forty degrees tonight," Jeff commented.

Nick smirked, watching Jeff for a moment more as he closed the screen. He walked over to his side of the room, grabbing a hoodie and holding it up, "Yep, I'm good." He smiled reassuringly, shrugging. "You sure you can put up with my for this long?" He teased, walking over to Jeff and nudging his side.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be too distracted with the roller coasters to even notice you," he said, and locked up the dorm door behind them. He smirked at him and shook his head. "Of course not."

"We're getting there earlier than my family, but we're going to meet them at the entrance to Dragster at around 4," Jeff explained, and unlocked his car to put his things in the backseat.

Nick raised his eyebrows, smirking at Jeff as he spoke. He followed him out into the hall, chuckling softly, "Don't say I didn't warn you, though."

So they were getting there early. That was good. That gave Nick more time with Jeff to himself. He couldn't help but be a little concerned about when his family got there. He really wasn't the best when it came to talking to humans. He just hoped it'd be as easy to talk to them as it was to talk to Jeff.

"I got to think of a way to ditch the family though. Hmm, I'll think of something," Jeff said and got into his car. He buckled up and got ready for the long familiar drive.

He tossed the book of CDs into Nick's lap before pulling out.

"Pick anything you want. I normally don't listen to the radio because as you go farther away, the stations cut out," he said and drove out of the parking lot and onto the street. It was a short drive to the highway, and then a peaceful drive north.

Nick smirked, "You're going to ditch your family? Such a loving son." He laughed, getting into the passenger's side and pulling on his seat belt. He frowned, looking down at the book of CDs for a moment.

He slowly flipped through the book of CDs, his head tilting to the side, "Yeah…I have no idea who most of these bands are." He chuckled nervously. He really needed to pay more attention to music. Jeff was going to think he was crazy. He grabbed out a CD at random, hoping it would be okay and putting it in.

"Oh shut up, it's not like you want to hang out with them, do you? Normally Trent and I hang out by ourselves anyway. I mean, we're driving ourselves," Jeff said. Jeff noticed the song playing, and immediately went to the fifth track and turned it up, singing along loudly, and laughing at himself, and the look Nick was giving him.

Nick shrugged, "I honestly would prefer some quality time with you if it's all the same. I like spending time with you." He grinned. The thought of getting any real time with Jeff all to himself was more than a little bit exciting. He had grown to love spending time with Jeff. Looking over at him with raised eyebrows as he sang along to the song, he shook his head, laughing.

Jeff smiled and looked forward on the road. At least it wouldn't be an awkward ride. Normally with Trent he'd have the radio blasting on full volume, and jamming out, but Jeff thought it was better that they would hear each other.

Nick was always one for long car rides. He liked the time spent like that. He liked just watching the world pass by, and it was even better when he got to share that with Jeff. This…whatever it was that they were had him enjoying things like this even more.

"So uh, been to any cool amusement parks on your travels?" he asked.

"Umm…well, I've been all over the place. Six flags was pretty cool, but I haven't been there in a really long time." He shrugged, a small smile on his face.

"Ah. I want to go to Magic Mountain really bad. 4th dimension coaster. That sounds like so much fun," Jeff commented and stole a glance at Nick. He didn't want to get lost in his eyes, or else they would crash, but just a quick glance would be okay.

Nick looked over at Jeff as Jeff looked back at him, smirking. Jeff's energy was so infectious. Nick hadn't felt this good in such a long time and he was sure he had Jeff to thank for that, "You're just a big kid deep down, aren't you?" he grinned, "It's cute."

Jeff blushed, "I guess you could say that." He laughed, softly. He was just so excited to spend the whole day with Nick at his favorite place. He couldn't wait people watch, and show him the best places to do it. The rides would be fun too. He'd have to buy a good picture of them on one of the coasters. Probably Dragster or Millennium. He always looks terrible on those. Making the derpiest faces ever. It was hilarious though.

"It's cute, though. Really. I like it," Nick chuckled. The idea of getting a full day of Jeff almost completely to himself was great. He couldn't help but think about all the possibilities that came with spending time with Jeff. Even just holding his hand had proven to be amazing.

After casual conversation, the two hour trip seemed to pass by like ten minutes. Jeff liked to go out of his way to go around back to go the back way in.

"Do you want to stop for food first? It's always so expensive at in the park. I sometimes get some cheese fries, or an elephant ear, but I hate eating there," Jeff asked whilst pulling off the highway. "Arby's, Mcdonald's or Subway?"

"Oh, uh, sure." Nick smiled brightly. This was nice, really; getting to be with Jeff like this. It was so easy to just be around him. It was never like this with Nick for any of the other humans he'd met. This was simple. Most humans were just awkward, not worth his time, really.

"Arby's sounds good," he shrugged, not really caring too much about where they ate. It was nice just to be around Jeff regardless of where it was.

Nick watched as the traffic passed them, resting his head against the window and smiling to himself. This was nice. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so relaxed with someone. When they got out, he looked over at Jeff, knowing that taking his hand would probably be a bad idea. Instead, he bumped their shoulders together, smiling brightly over at the blonde.

Jeff turned at the stop light and headed to the small parking lot. He parked and they got out together. He smiled at Nick. He wanted to take his hand, but people probably wouldn't like that very much. He's never been bashed for being gay, but it might happen someday. He's actually seen some gay couples around in the park, so he would when they went inside. He just ordered to go, and would just eat in the car on the drive into the park.

Jeff drove out of the parking lot with his food on his lap, eating with one hand. It was still about ten minutes away, but he loved looking at the houses on the lake. They were like mansions and that's why he took the back way. As he turned down the causeway, he pointed out the tall looming roller coasters between the trees.

"Ooh saw Windseeker first," Jeff said and laughed. It was a thing of theirs to call out the first one their eyes fell upon.

Nick looked out at all the buildings as they passed. Nick was always one for architecture. The way a building was built had fascinated him even when he was younger. The way they looked could change an entire landscape. It was all just another form of art to him.

Nick looked over at Jeff, smirking. Jeff looked so happy, so excited. He hoped he could get Jeff to look like this more often. "So, what are we doing first, then? Or is it all random at this point?"

"Not at all. I have ways of going on everything in one day. Normally we ride Raptor first because it's the first ride you see when you walk in and it gets crowded fast, but we're going to head to Millennium first because I just want that to be the first roller coaster we ride together. Or Dragster. Whichever you prefer. I normally wait to ride Dragster anyway," Jeff explained and gave the ticket booth guy his season pass to get the parking. He was glad he had the platinum pass, or else he'd have had to pay 15$ for parking. There wasn't many people there yet, so he got a parking spot right up front.

Nick nodded as he listened to Jeff. He'd obviously thought this through a lot more than Nick had. Nick had honestly never been to Cedar Point before. He'd been all over the place, but not here. It was nice to be able to see something for the first time with Jeff. Especially something that seemed to make Jeff so happy. "Dragster sounds good," he shrugged, a small smile tugging at his lips, "You actually thought about which ride you'd want to go on with me first?"

"You want to ride Dragster first thing in the morning? Well, that's okay with me. Kind of takes the thrill out of the other coasters, but we can ride it more than once. Totally worth standing in line for an hour just to go more than a mile in 17 seconds," Jeff said and laughed. He put his laptop in the trunk, and took the blue cup out.

"I don't think we need this right now. It is the cheapest way to get drinks in there though. Only two dollars to fill this up, and it's like four dollars to get a large fountain drink," Jeff said, and grimaced at the high prices. He was get antsy because you could hear the chanting music they normally played in battle scenes in movies like Pirates of the Caribbean playing through the front gate. He loved that. He locked his car, leaving the cup in the front seat, to get it later. They still needed to buy Nick's ticket at the booths.

Nick chuckled, shrugging, "It'll be fun, though." He grinned. He hadn't actually been anywhere like this in such a long time, it was nice to just take everything in. This was going to be fun. He hadn't really tried to have any fun in such a long time before Jeff came along. That was amazing about Jeff. He got Nick to loosen up.

Nick was tempted to wrap an arm around Jeff. To kiss his cheek. Something, but he stopped himself, knowing that wouldn't be the best idea. He had a slight bounce to his step. He couldn't help himself. He was excited, "Okay. So we have to get my ticket, right? Which way?" He gestured around them, chuckling nervously.

"Yeah, here," Jeff said, gesturing to the giant arches for the main gates, as they headed towards them from their parking spot.

Jeff bumped shoulders with Nick on purpose, and tried not to glance at him. He was failing at that actually. He'd wait until they were inside to hold his hand. Gay's were normally accepted here, and he envied those people, and today was the day he had his own.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter. Not the long one like I though, but chapter 14 is long. :P Enjoy. **

**Chapter 12**

Nick looked over at Jeff as their shoulders bumped together, smiling brightly. He hadn't been this excited for anything in a long time, and he wasn't even sure why. Usually he wasn't really one for things like this, but Jeff was. Jeff's excitement was infectious. Besides, he had all this time to spend with Jeff in one go. He couldn't not be excited.

Jeff was just bubbling with excitement after they got his ticket, and first stepped past the turnstiles and into the park. The first thing there was workers asking to take your picture and welcoming you to Cedar Point. That's a great idea actually. He stopped, and leaned his head closer to Nick for them to snap the picture. At the last second, and slipped his hand into Nick's.

He wasn't expecting his photo to be taken, smiling softly and chuckling as Jeff moved closer at the last moment. He leaned against Jeff for a moment, threading their fingers together and squeezing gently. He wasn't sure if he should hold Jeff's hand or not, but if he was okay with it, Nick definitely wasn't going to do anything to stop him.

Jeff let out a breath and kept his hand lightly clenching Nick's as they headed down the main midway. He heard Raptor hurtle down the first hill and he shivered.

"I love that noise. The roll of the wheels, and the screaming. It's just so awesome. Builds up that excitement," Jeff said, and looked up at the green hill. It wasn't that crowded yet, so only a few people were on the train just rolling up the hill now.

Nick brushed his thumb against Jeff's hand, just enjoying the feel of Jeff's hand in his. He was never going to be able to get over how good that felt at this rate. Jeff's hand just fit so perfectly in his. He smiled fondly as he listened to Jeff, "You really are a giant kid, and I love it." Nick was never interested in the people that took themselves too seriously. It just made him feel old.

"Also, as romantic and cliché as it is, I will not ride the Ferris Wheel. I have never ridden it, and never will. I will ride any roller coaster you put in front of me, but Ferris Wheels just scare the living shit out of me," Jeff said, and looked at the large rainbow colored wheel to his right across the midway, "We can just ride Windseeker at night. It's close enough."

Nick pouted, "Awh. You're no fun. Where's your sense of adventure?" He looked up at the Ferris Wheel. He loved them. Mainly because you got to see so much more from such a great height like that. He shrugged, bumping his shoulder against Jeff's, "It's okay. I won't make you."

Jeff laughed, "Nope. My family has been trying for years. But yeah, Windseeker is cool. They light up all the bars and stuff it's really cool. I've been waiting all freaking year to go on when they play Hedwig's Theme, but I've only gotten it once last year on closing day." He looked up to the very tall Windseeker that was just a few hundred feet from the Ferris Wheel, in between Wicked Twister.

Nick looked up at the Windseeker as Jeff spoke, leaner closer to him. It was much taller than he'd thought it would be. Looking over at Jeff, he raised an eyebrow, smirking, "You'll go on that, but not a Ferris Wheel?" He smirked, shaking his head.

Jeff laughed, "Yeah. You have a lap bar in that, and you can't fall out. On the Ferris Wheel, you only get a seat belt, so no," Jeff said, "Yup. Three hundred feet of absolutely nothing below your feet. Dragster is four hundred and twenty feet and goes a hundred and twenty miles per hour." They had walked a nice way towards the Dragster entrance. They were just passing under Cork Screw right now, and the Power Tower.

"One time, I went up, and there was a giant penis drawn in the sand," Jeff said, and burst into laughter.

Nick snickered as Jeff started laughing, rolling his eyes and smiling fondly.

"It's not like you move around much in a Ferris Wheel." Nick chuckled, leaning over and kissing Jeff's cheek, "One day I will get you on a Ferris Wheel, and you will love it. Doesn't have to be today, though." He looked around at all the rides surrounding them as they walked, taking everything in. He hadn't been in an atmosphere like this one in a while.

"No Ferris Wheels for me," Jeff said, and laughed. his hand felt so right in Nick's. He'd expected them to get sweaty and just clammy and weird, but it was perfect. He passed the station to get to the front of the line.

"Actually, another thing that scares me; the drop tower side on the Power Tower. I can do the shot side, but not the drop one. I have actually ridden it, and if you really drag me I will, but it scares me. Being held up there for like ten seconds, and then dropped," Jeff explained, and shivered, pointing up at the four posts.

He nodded, taking in Jeff's words, "Right. No taking you on the drop tower. Noted." Nick smiled reassuringly, "I'd rather not scare you."

"Oh good, there's no on in there yet," Jeff commented about the lack of people in line for th Top Thrill Dragster. It went like four people back for all the lines. "I think Dragster and Millennium have the best station music. When we get up there, you'll see," Jeff explained, and rounded the corner of the metal bars of the lines. They were all empty.

"One day." Nick nodded wisely, sure of himself. He'd find a way to get Jeff on a Ferris Wheel. And he'd find a way to make him enjoy it. He followed Jeff to the lineup, brushing his thumb absentmindedly over his knuckles. He smiled over at Jeff as he spoke, just listening to him talk. He'd never really enjoyed listening to someone talk quite as much as he liked listening to Jeff. "I really can't wait to hear some of your music considering how much you love it." He grinned.

Jeff laughed, and walked quickly down the empty lanes to get to the station.

"Well the station music is just a repeat of the same song over and over again. Well, in between them talking and stuff. I mean, this one used to be my ringtone for a while," Jeff explained, and went through the turnstile. "Gosh I love doing that. Hearing that clicking noise when you turn the bar," Jeff said, and laughed. "Want to wait for the front or no?" he asked, hesitating before going into the line.

Nick followed close behind Jeff, looking around curiously at their surroundings, just taking everything in. He smiled to himself, gently squeezing Jeff's hand. That still felt nice. He didn't think it was possible to hold someone's hand for so long and for it to feel so right.

"_Baby, I'm ready to gooooo,_" he sang, and pointed at Nick.

"We can wait if you'd like." He shrugged, following Jeff to the line. He just watched Jeff for a moment, because he could, and snickered when Jeff started singing, rolling his eyes. He had no idea how he had gotten to this point, but he was suddenly very glad he had decided to stay in Westerville.

"Millennium is better to dance to, because it's like Techno," Jeff said, and swirled around the silver bar to get in the front seat line. "Not scared at all? Your first roller coaster in however long is 420 feet in the air and 120 mph, in the front seat?" Jeff asked, snickering at him, but never letting their hands go. He just loved that. The shock that occasionally just coursed through them. He was probably just exaggerating that, but he liked to think that things in movies were real.

Nick raised an eyebrow at Jeff as he followed him to the front seat line, smirking, "Do I look like the kind of guy that gets scared by roller coasters?" He chuckled, nudging his shoulder against Jeff's, "I think I'll be fine. And if not, I have you to be my knight in shining armor, or something like that." He laughed, kissing Jeff's cheek. Roller coasters were never a scary thing to Nick. As it was, he moved much faster than the average person. It made the speed of the roller coasters seem less impressive, really.

Jeff laughed, "Well at least we'll both have crazy hair after the ride," Jeff said, and moved forward in line one spot. It was going fairly quick, but would still take at least 20 minutes. "I'm just so excited," Jeff said, and bounced in the small space he had.

Nick laughed, "Oh no. I've seen your hair crazy plenty of times when you've gotten out of the shower. I've tried very hard to hide my crazy hair from you, though." He ran a hand self consciously through his hair, "You can't laugh at me." He warned, "I never laugh at yours, I just say it's cute." He watched Jeff bouncing on the spot for a moment, snickering, "You're like, five, I swear."

Jeff laughed, "You can laugh. I laugh at myself sometimes." Jeff moved up a little more. There was only about 6 couples in front of them, so they were getting there.

Nick shook his head, "It's mean to laugh. Besides, it really is adorable." He grinned shrugging. It was becoming one of his favourite things, really; spotting Jeff's bed hair, or his hair after he got out of the shower. It was always so fluffy.

"So, does this date make us boyfriends yet? Do you want that..?" Jeff asked hesitantly.

He looked over at Jeff, just looking into his eyes for a moment, and biting his lip. He still wasn't sure that was wise, but he couldn't deny that it was what he wanted. Nick leaned his shoulder against Jeff's for a moment, "Well, I'd hoped you'd want to be my boyfriend…"

Jeff sighed and leaned on the bar, and putting his head on Nick's. He was taller than Nick, so it pretty much worked perfectly. "I think I would love that. I just don't know how we got put together like we did, and it's crazy, but I love it," Jeff said. He was mentally screaming and shouting with joy. His stomach was doing all sorts of weird turns. He was so happy. Declaring relationship in line for a roller coaster. How strange, but considerably wonderful.

Nick smiled fondly as Jeff rested his head against his own. That felt nice. Comforting. He didn't know how any of this happened, but he had never been so glad to have settled down in a small, meaningless town like Westerville.

Nick turned to Jeff, leaning close and kissing softly, "Boyfriends, then." He grinned, leaning his head against Jeff's shoulder again.

There were some weird looks, and some angry glares, but nothing bad. Good. He knew it wouldn't always be this good, but he just sighed and scooted over in the line when it moved.

Eventually, they were next in line, and Jeff leaned forward to grab the gate that was in front of them. In just a minute or two, it would open, and they would be able to board the trains. He was so excited. First roller coaster with his boyfriend. _WITH MY BOYFRIEND. Ugh, I just cannot get that out of my head. _

Nick looked around them, biting his lip. This place seemed much more open than some of the places he was used to. He'd been in so many places and times that were so far from okay with he and Jeff.

Nick watched Jeff as he grabbed a hold of the gate, grinning. He looked so excited. It was adorable, really. He smiled fondly, shaking his head, "Relax. It'll be our turn soon." He chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest as he raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

Jeff laughed and bolted to the train the was about 8 feet away from the gate. He got in first, because he preferred the right side of any train. He buckled his seat belt first, like he was supposed to, and pulled down the yellow lap bar. An attendant checked his seat, because they were in the front seat and he put his hands in his lap. The grin couldn't be wiped from his face, he looked to Nick. When Nick was done, he slipped his hand into Nick's.

Nick rolled his eyes, smiling fondly as he followed Jeff onto the train. Buckling his seat belt, he pulled up the bar, and looked over at Jeff, seeing the excitement on his face. He loved seeing that look on Jeff's face. It was very quickly becoming one of his absolute favourite things to see. But then, Jeff always looked excited, or happy. Nick liked it best of all when he made Jeff look like that, though.

"I've never had a picture on a roller coaster holding someone's hand," Jeff pondered. He was waiting for the speaker to come from above and say the last words before they were brought forward to get ready to get shot. The train in front of them went first, and they sat and waited for it to crest the top. They finally got pulled forward into the position. The speakers came on again, and you could hear the sound effects of the rumbling engine. They were on a Dragster car anyway.

Nick looked down at their hands as Jeff took his, smiling brightly and squeezing as he laced their fingers together. No matter how many times he held Jeff's hand, it still felt perfect. It was like they fit. He really had to stop thinking like this. It was becoming far too sappy for his taste. Looking over at Jeff as he spoke, Nick grinned, "First time for everything, right?"

_ "Keep arms down, head back, and hold on!"_ the familiar voice said, and more rumbling. He knew exactly when they would be shot too. When the train moved backward a few inches, it was just seconds before they got shot. As soon as the three yellow lights when down and turned green, Jeff shot their hands up. The G-force tried to bring them down as they started to go up large hill. It was really an incredible feeling. He whoo-ed along with everyone else, and kept his arms up the whole time, even going down the twister hill.

The Dragster itself really wasn't all that bad. Nick was sure he'd been on something about that speed before, though he couldn't remember for the life of him which ride in particular that was. It had been such a long time now. It was a shot of adrenalin, made all the better because he had Jeff holding his hand, and he knew Jeff had the biggest smile on his face. So did he.

At the bottom of the hill, where you wait for the train to come into the station Jeff glanced at Nick, and burst out laughing. He really did have crazy hair.

Nick pouted as Jeff started laughing at his hair, running his hand through it in the hopes of stopping it from sticking up. It didn't really work though. In fact it made it a little worse.

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry. You can laugh at mine now," Jeff said, and fluffed his already crazy hair.

Giggling softly, Nick grinned up at Jeff, "Crazy, but adorable. I love it when your hair's like that." He laughed, still trying and failing to flatten his own hair.

Jeff got out and held his hand out to help Nick from the train. They made their way down the stairs and into the photo pavilion.

"Oh gosh, that is priceless," Jeff said, pointing at the hilarious derp picture.

Nick smiled brightly as he took Jeff's hand, getting out of the train. He followed Jeff's steps, knowing he'd get lost if he strayed too far. Gently running his finger against Jeff's hand, he stopped at the photo pavilion.

Nick snickered, looking at the photo, "Yeah, okay, I'm just going to pretend that photo doesn't exist."

"Oh come on that's adorable," Jeff said, "I'd buy it if it were our first roller coaster of the day. Who knows? Maybe the next one would be super funny and I already bought this one."

Nick rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He wasn't sure what Jeff saw in that picture, but it was anything but adorable. "Yeah, well, you can keep it, but I'm denying its existence. You look adorable. Me, not so much," he chuckled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 yay! haha. Enjoy. (:**

**Next one is a long one. xD  
><strong>

**Chapter 13**

"Let's just keep going. Would you like to walk further into the park and go to Skyhalk and Maverick or go back to the front for Wicked Twister and Raptor?" Jeff asked, trying to fix his hair a little bit.

"Oh, we can walk further into the park. I like just walking with you." Nick bit his lip, smiling softly before shaking his head at Jeff's attempts to fix his hair. He leaned forward, brushing his fingers gently through Jeff's hair until it was sitting right, "There. Better. I still think it was cute before, though."

"Well thank you, but I thought your hair was cute too. You're just one of those guys that can pull off the crazy hair," Jeff said and linked his fingers with Nick's and started to head to his left.

"Pff please. You're adorable." Nick chuckled, grinning as he looked down at their entwined hands. He was never going to be able to get used to that. They fit so well it almost made his fingers tingle.

"There's two haunted houses," Jeff said and pointed out the entrance to Carn-Evil and Terror Island. "The obvious one is clown themed and Terror Island is pirates," Jeff explained.

Nick bumped his shoulder against Jeff's as they walked, not really thinking about it, just taking in the things he was saying. This environment was so much different to what he was used to. Sure, he'd been to places like these a bunch of times, but he always liked the quieter places. Looking over at Jeff, he shrugged, "Not a lot can scare me." He smirked.

"They aren't so much as scary as they are just cool. I like seeing the effects. I mean sometimes people come out of nowhere and just pop out at me and it scares me, but eh. Terror Island is actually favorite. It's the longest one and it's the scariest one. The new one sounds interesting though. Blood On The Bayou?" Jeff said, walking passed the kid land. Cedar Point was pretty much a big circle, and you walk around it. The whole park was only a square mile.

Nick nodded his understanding as he followed Jeff's steps. He smiled sadly when Jeff said he got scared when people jumped out, looking down at the floor when he thought about what had happened when Jeff had crept up on him. He didn't want to think about it, though. He liked to think that was well and truly behind them by now. Jeff hadn't mentioned it since. Nick raised his eyebrow at the mention of a new one, shrugging, "Could be good. Always worth trying once, right?" He smiled.

"Yeah! I want to go in all of them actually. I love seeing the Screamsters come out. I think it's at 6:30 tonight? I'll have to check the sign when we go out ride Millennium later," Jeff said. They were just passing the train tracks and getting into Frontier Town.

"Most of the wooden roller coasters here are terrible. Gemini, the racing one, is the only tolerable one," Jeff explained, motioning to the wooden roller coaster right before they passed the train tracks.

Nick looked around them curiously at all the people. That was one of the things he didn't usually like so much about being in places like this. So many people. So many humans. You couldn't possibly feel any more out of place, but this time it was different. He had Jeff holding his hand, talking to him, making him feel human, too. He loved how normal Jeff made him feel.

Nick leaned into Jeff just a little as they walked, liking that he could be so close to him. He nodded as Jeff spoke, loosening his hold on Jeff's hand for a moment before gently squeezing.

Jeff smiled, and headed towards Skyhalk. It was the next thing they saw, and Jeff loved riding it.

"This is the largest of its type in the world," Jeff said, and got into the line. It was just a thrill ride, so it didn't have a long line. It actually had a lot of seats, so they'd probably get on like, right now. As they waited, you can feel the air rush passed you and it just added to the suspense of riding it.

"Okay, that sounds kind of cool." Nick looked up at the ride, keeping a hold of Jeff's hand to make sure he wouldn't stray and walk into someone. He looked back down at Jeff, grinning at the sight of his smile. Still the best thing he'd ever seen. He pulled Jeff's hand up to his lips when they got into the line, kissing his knuckles.

Jeff blushed, and bit his lip. It seemed like such a gentlemanly thing to do, but it's never happened before. They moved in line, and through the turnstile to their assigned seat number. He sighed happily, and leaned against the railing behind him, bumping their knees together.

"This has been a great morning so far," Jeff said, "Even if we've only been here for an hour."

Nick followed Jeff to their seats, smiling fondly as Jeff bumped their knees together. This wasn't something he could honestly say he was used to. Though he'd been to plenty of places like this one, it was never really for him, and yet being with Jeff made him feel like he did this sort of thing all the time.

"Well, I'm glad you're having fun." Nick smiled brightly, "This is actually the most fun I've ever had in a place like this."

Jeff hopped into the seat and pulled down the blue lap bar. These seats were actually really awkward for guys. They dipped in and your legs were up higher than your butt, so it was just strange. The attendants came around and checked their seats, and cleared the way for the ride to start. Jeff loved this ride because you almost went upside down, but didn't have any shoulder harnesses, and the freedom of the ride was thrilling.

Nick took the seat beside Jeff, a bright smile on his face, because really, this was all kind of amazing. They'd been there for an hour and Jeff had already agreed to be his boyfriend. He'd gotten to hold his hand almost the entire time. It felt so simple, and easy, and as the ride started, and Nick felt the adrenalin rush, he realized that this was all kind of perfect, and meeting Jeff was definitely the best thing that had ever happened to him.

The arms whooshed up, and they were off. It was great really. He put his arms up the entire time. It felt amazing. Being with Nick just felt like this all the time. The smile wouldn't get wiped away from his face. He had crazy hair at the end, but it was 'Dragster hair'. He laughed and exited the ride. He just instinctively put his hand back to Nick's and just walked close together. He didn't really realize that he did it, but it felt right.

Nick snickered at Jeff's hair as they got off the ride, reaching over and ruffling it, smiling fondly. This felt good, and normal, and he couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this good about himself. He didn't have to think about anything. Smiling brightly as Jeff took his hand, he bumped their shoulders together, "You should hold my hand like this all the time. It's nice." He teased.

"Gladly," Jeff said, and smiled, starting to swing them and have a bounce in his step. They had to go around a building to get to the next ride on their stop, but it wasn't far.

"That haunted house always has the most crowded line, so we can go to that one first. It opens at like 3:45 or something because it's an actual house, and not a maze where it needs to be dark," Jeff explained, pointing to the asylum themed haunted house. It was only about noon now, so they had some time to ride Maverick or Millennium.

Nick snickered as Jeff swung their hands, keeping up with his pace as he looked around them, trying to take everything in as well as Jeff's words. It was all pretty amazing. Cedar Point wasn't exactly unlike other places Nick had been to, but he had Jeff there with him, and that made it feel a million times different. A million times better. He kind of loved it.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan," he leaned his shoulder against Jeff's for a moment, just because he could, smiling to himself.

"And then after we can just walk around. The park is really pretty at twilight," Jeff said. He just liked walking around with Nick. Even if he always had to have some sort of plan when he came here. It was strange just coming here and not know what to do.

Nick grinned, "Good. I like spending time with you." He didn't know what it was. Generally, Nick had found the company of a human nothing more than tedious, and a little frustrating, but Jeff was different. He didn't even have to say anything. Jeff just made him feel good about himself for being around. Nick kept looking around them as they got to the line. He loved to take all of their surroundings in. He had plenty of life left to live, he was more than okay with stopping a while and checking everything out. It was nice. And having Jeff's hand in his while he did was a bonus.

The Maverick line wasn't too long, because it was still early. It was actually the best line to wait for two hours in. It had a roof, and the fans ran when it got really hot. Maverick had a wild west theme to it, and it was really cool. Probably one of Jeff's favorite themed rides. It was in Frontier Town anyway.

"In the summer, on the path over there, they have like a million lights just glowing from all the trees," Jeff pointed out, and leaned on the metal railing where they were waiting, "Right now, it's a haunted walk through. Maniacal Mechanical Screamworks. Say that ten times really fast."

"Sounds beautiful." Nick smiled fondly. Simple things like that always made him smile. That would be such a beautiful sight. The simplest things were often the most beautiful. That's what Nick had come to discover, anyway. He chuckled, rolling his eyes, "Yeah, I'm not even going to bother trying that."

"It really is gorgeous. Now it's just fog and lasers, and people on knee pads that run out and slide across the ground. But the good part, the fog, from both Maniacal Mechanical Screamworks and Corn Stalkers makes Millennium Force really fun to ride. You can't see the track, so it's more exciting," Jeff explained. "Oh well Corn Stalkers is the walk through maze one over there. Obvious a corn field," he added.

Nick just watched Jeff as he spoke with a fond smile. He just liked to hear Jeff talk. He always had so much to say and it was amazing, really; how nice his voice sounded. Nick was glad Jeff was a rambler. He'd never enjoyed getting spoken to quite as much as he did with Jeff.

"Oh my god, once time I went through with Trent and at the end he said, 'Oh god that was so corny.' It totally made my whole life," Jeff added, giggling.

Nick looked over at the Corn Stalker as Jeff pointed it out, nodding and rolled his eyes, chuckling at the joke, "You really are like, five years old, I swear." He grinned.

"Well I promise I'm actually 17," Jeff chuckled, and moved forward up the stairs. The line moved in large quantities several times, instead of just continuous movement. It was different for all the rides. They passed the turnstiles and looked where to choose a seat.

"This one is always better in the front," Jeff said, and went straight for the first seat of the first car. "They named all of the trains here, and it's really funny. It's like, Bert, Beau, Bret, Bart, Brent, and then Sam. Like what the hell? Couldn't think of another B name?" Jeff chuckled.

Nick laughed softly, following Jeff as they moved up the stairs. He was still taking everything in. That was one of the things Nick really did love about places like this. There were so many things to take in, so much to see in such a short amount of time.

Nick nodded at Jeff's words, following him to the front and sitting beside him. He smiled fondly as Jeff spoke, just listening to his voice. He would never get used to how wonderful a voice Jeff had. And that was probably another one of those cheesy thoughts he shouldn't have been having. He chuckled softly, "Hey, don't knock it. Sam is a very good name for a train."

Jeff shrugged, "I like it, it just doesn't match," he chuckled. These lines moved pretty fast, because the people entered and exited frequently.

"Yay or nay for the woodie over there? It's Mean Streak. It's okay. I'll ride it, but I normally don't. I don't really know if you're one for wooden coasters, or just a steel coaster kind of guy. I can get us on all of the 17 coasters, well except for like the Woodstock Express and the Mine Ride, because those are like little kids ride," Jeff explained. He could really just explain the park for hours. It would be easy to put a great visual in someone's head if they couldn't go.

Nick looked over at the ride Jeff was talking about, shrugging, "I prefer steel coasters, but I don't mind either way. We can go on that one if you'd like." He smiled softly. It really didn't matter to him which rides Jeff wanted to go on. He would've gone on any of them, just as long as he got to stay by Jeff's side like this.

"I will pass on that. You really aren't missing anything," Jeff said, and moved up to the gate. They were next in line. He was getting on that bouncing thing again. It was exciting to know that the next train will be yours. "This first hill is soooo awesome," Jeff exclaimed and peered his head out the gate to look at the track.

Nick chuckled softly as he watched Jeff bouncing. He pressed his hands to Jeff's shoulders, looking into his eyes. He snickered, "Okay. Breathe. We'll be on there soon." He rolled his eyes, smiling fondly.

Nick really just wanted to kiss him again, but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to here or not. It was frustrating.

Jeff bounded to the train as the gates opened at made his way across the seat, to the right side. There was no seat belt, just a shoulder harness you pulled down, and buckled. It was actually kind of a painful design for a train, but it was one of the easier ones to board.

Nick rolled his eyes, smiling fondly as he watched Jeff rush towards the seats. He really was just like a little kid when he was in a place like this and it was truly adorable. Sitting beside him, he pulled down the shoulder harness, buckling it up.

"Try to hold your head away from the side bars, or you'll get off with a headache. The turns are really fast, and it just kind of whips you around. Very fun, but sometimes bad," Jeff suggested while waiting for the ride attendant to check his seat for the clear. He was super excited. That moment when you're about to get launched is amazing on any roller coaster.

He just nodded in understanding at Jeff's words. Jeff knew this place much better than he did, but Nick doubted he'd get too bad of a headache, anyway. Certainly not for very long. He loved above everything else, how excited Jeff was at the beginning of every ride like this. He would've gone on every ride just to see that excitement on his face.

"Also, the camera is like five seconds after we get out of the second launch, when we get to the inside part," Jeff explained, "These pictures aren't as good as the rest, you can barely see your face, with the shoulder harnesses, and the camera is at a really bad place, so it's like… whipped around and everyone's just holding themselves so it won't hurt."

Nick nodded, taking in Jeff's words. He looked around them for a moment, taking things in. He had decided that things in this place were kind of beautiful in their own way. That could've been because he was getting to spend all this time with Jeff, though.

Jeff smiled at the 'clear' and they moved slowly forward. He knew they'd get shot, but Nick didn't. The car accelerated very quickly up the hill, and pretty much threw them over the steep top. He threw his hands up, while trying to hold his head still.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay for long chapters. :D **

**Enjoy.**

**I promise Jeff will be finding out soon. Just not at Cedar Point he won't. :P mwahahaha.**

**Chapter 14**

The ride was great, but then Nick wasn't expecting anything too crazy to happen. He knew that roller coasters were something humans adored, and they weren't that bad, really. They were good for giving you a sudden adrenalin rush, but Nick was used to things moving at a fast pace like that. That's the way the whole world moved for him. Way too fast for him to keep up. It was kind of thrilling in the moment, though. Especially knowing he could share that thrilling feeling with Jeff.

Jeff was laughing as they pulled back into the station.

"Oh god, that was great," he said, and tried to fix his hair. That was a problem on everything though. He just had long hair.

Nick looked over at Jeff, snickering. He had decided that Jeff's hair was the best thing about him. It was adorable; all the ways Jeff's hair would end up sitting, after showers, first thing in the morning, after roller coasters. When they got off the ride, Nick impulsively moved forward, ruffling Jeff's hair.

He looked over to Nick and smiled. They pulled into the station and Jeff unbuckled his shoulder harness and stepped out to his right, and waited for Nick to follow before headed to the gates to go down the stairs and into the little shop where they could look at the pictures. In the end, it was just kind of hard to tell.

Jeff linked his fingers with Nick's and headed outside by the Chik-Fil-A.

"The hospital haunted house opens in about an hour. Did you want to just hang out in Frontierland and wait?" Jeff said, looking at his phone. It always got banged around in his pocket on the Maverick, and he had to make sure it wasn't broken or anything.

Nick smiled to himself as Jeff linked their fingers together, gently squeezing his hand as they started walking. This was kind of perfect, all things considered, "We can wait. I just like spending time with you." He shrugged. Did he really say that out loud? Wow. He needed to think before he spoke more.

Jeff smiled, and just casually headed down the path. It was quiet, and it was perfect. He stopped at the bridge/overhang part, and sat on one of the benches. He scooted really close to Nick and whispered in his ear, "People watching?" He bit his lip and laughed. Because of how popular Cedar Point was, it was fun to just sit and watch the ridiculous people walking around.

Nick smiled as Jeff stopped them at the bridge, sitting beside him. He grinned when Jeff moved closer, almost shivering as Jeff whispered in his ear, looking over at him through his lashes and biting his lip. After a moment, he chuckled, looking around them at all the people going passed. This was nice, and peaceful, and he hadn't had much of a chance to people watch since he arrived in Westerville, "Sounds like fun."

Jeff laughed and put his chin on Nick's shoulder.

"Ooh, look! I swear a freaking Santa follows me everywhere. Every time I come here, there's a guy with a white beard, that looks like Santa. What. The. Hell?" he said quietly, and used arm exaggeration.

Nick snickered as Jeff spoke softly, rolling his eyes as he watched the people pass, "Maybe he's keeping an eye on you. Making sure you deserve Christmas presents, you know?" He chuckled. It was nice to just sit with Jeff like that. He'd done this so many times, but he'd never done it with another person before. Nick kind of loved the way Jeff's mind worked. He was always so happy. He always saw the best in things.

Jeff laughed, "Yep. That's why," he said. He stayed silent for a minute. He took out his phone and texted his sister, and asked if they were on their way.

"It's the only logical explanation," Nick nodded wisely, watching Jeff as he took out his phone. He rested his head on Jeff's shoulder, closing his eyes for a moment and sighing softly. This was nice. And simple. He hadn't gotten to just sit with someone like this in so long.

"I guess we can head back this way," Jeff said, and stood up again. He could probably just hang out in Frontierland all day, if he wasn't so excited about riding the roller coasters with Nick, and the first haunted houses of the year.

Looking up as Jeff got to his feet, he sighed softly, and nodded, standing and taking Jeff's hand again. It was just nice to be able to hold his hand, and walk with him. He didn't really care where they ended up.

Jeff curled his fingers with Nick's and smiled. This felt amazing. Having a boyfriend. Holding his hand. He just couldn't keep the smile off his face.

The line had already started, and they walked to the end. It wasn't nearly as long as it would have been later tonight though. Jeff leaned against the railing and pulled Nick to stand in front of him. He wrapped his arms around his waist.

When they reached the line and Jeff's arms wrapped around his waist, Nick grinned, leaning against him. This was nice, and simple and he didn't realize how good something like this could feel. It was simple, but it was perfect.

It felt nice to just be close to Jeff. It was almost strange. No one ever made Nick feel like this, and he certainly wasn't expecting it from a human. It just felt right being with Jeff like this, and holding his hand.

Jeff leaned his head against his chest and sighed. It was nice to do that in public and not be shunned. He didn't say anything, but just appreciated the closeness. It would be a few minutes before they let people through the house, and then a few minutes of waiting in line, so it was nice to just breathe in Nick.

Nick hummed happily, looking up into Jeff's eyes. Biting his lip, he tried to stop himself grinning. After a moment he buried his head back into Jeff's neck, speaking softly, "Today was totally worth it just for this." Pressing a kiss to Jeff's neck, he sighed softly, pulling back just enough to look back into Jeff's eyes.

Jeff sighed happily, "It really was," he said, and hugged him tighter. When the line had moved about ten feet forward, with them not moving at all, Jeff didn't let go, but stood up and scooted forward and leaned against the metal bar again.

Nick chuckled softly when Jeff didn't let him go, carefully moving with him as they moved forward in the line, trying his best not to trip and fall. It felt good to just be in Jeff's arms like that. He was so warm. It was kind of perfect.

"We're not going to be able to do this in public, you know that," Jeff whispered, and hated to ruin the moment.

Sighing sadly as Jeff spoke, he nodded, looking up into his eyes for a moment and biting his lip. He hated that this was still a problem. more than a hundred and eighty years he'd lived through, but still it wasn't accepted, "I know. Nice while it lasts, though."

Jeff kept moving forward like that until they were the next group to go in. Jeff kept his fingers curled into Nick's and smiled. They entered the dark building and went through the first room. Normally there wasn't anyone in the first room, and then the second room, there were props and a hospital bed.

Haunted houses never really scared Nick. Not a lot did. Sure, Jeff had taken him off guard in that hallway back at Dalton, but this was different. He knew people were going to come out and try to scare him in here, so he knew that there was nothing actually dangerous going to come out. Besides, he was almost certain he'd seen hundreds of things far scarier than this.

This wasn't the best of the indoor haunted houses, but it was still fun. Jeff laughed at the people trying to scare him, and he only jumped once, and then laughed afterwards.

Nick smirked when Jeff jumped, laughing softly as he kept a hold of his hand. It was really just like walking with Jeff anywhere to him. It was nice, and he didn't have to worry about what people thought of their hand holding in a dark place like this.

"It's weird coming out of there, into sunlight," Jeff said, and squinted his eyes as they went through the doorway.

Nick blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted, leaning against Jeff just a little for no real reason, just because he could.

Jeff sighed happily as they headed back down the tree covered path. Later that night it would be transformed into a haunted maze, but for now it was peaceful.

Jeff smiled, "Yay. Now we can ride my favorite ride," he said, and looked to Nick.

"And then we meet my family, Because Jess said they'd already left, and would be here in about an hour," he said, and bit his lip, still smiling. He was actually excited about what they were going to say when he would just casually hold Nick's hand in the Dragster line again. It would be for much longer now, but he didn't care. He turned the corner to the metal rails, and walked up to the end of the line. It would only be about thirty minutes for Millennium Force.

He smirked as Jeff spoke. It was nice to be able to share things like this with him. He felt lucky. He hadn't had anyone to really share things like this with before. He bit his lip, nodding when Jeff mentioned his family. He'd almost forgot they were meeting them. Spending the day with Jeff had been clouding up his mind.

It was nice to just walk along the path with Jeff's hand in his. They fit so well together, and Nick really didn't want to let go anytime soon. That had probably been his favourite thing about the whole day; getting to hold Jeff's hand.

Jeff wanted to pull Nick into his arms again like he did in the line, but this one moved too often.

"Are you like nervous to see my family? You've met them before, they approve," Jeff said and smirked. He had gotten a few texts and phone calls about it actually.

Nick looked up at Jeff as he spoke, biting his lip. He was nervous. He'd seen them before, but it seemed more important to make a good impression this time. He let out a breath of relief at Jeff's words, nodding.

"I am nervous, but it makes me feel so much better to know they approve," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. It hadn't ever really mattered; what people thought of him, until now.

"Don't be, my family completely approves of me being gay, and they approve of you. If I'd give any advice, just be yourself I guess, as cliché as that sounds. They're going to pester you though, you don't have to answer anything you don't want to. Then after Dragster we can go to some more haunted houses, go on some more rides and have a wonderful day," Jeff said and squeezed Nick's hand.

Nick nodded, smiling fondly as Jeff spoke. He wanted to make a good impression on Jeff's family. He didn't know why it was so important. Even with Jeff telling him that everything would be okay, and that they approved, Nick was still nervous. This was important. It was always important; spending time with your boyfriend's family, right?

"How about some lunch after this? While we wait for them to get here," Jeff said, thinking about what he wanted to eat. He was a teenage boy after all.

"Yeah, lunch sounds good," It'd be good to just think, prepare himself before he saw Jeff's family without a ride jumbling up his mind.

Jeff moved forward to the rail where the line started to incline upward.

"So in the mood for something greasy like cheese fries or like a walking taco, ooh or maybe we can split one of those footlong hotdogs at Pinks," Jeff suggested, thinking of his favorite foods here.

Nick chuckled as he listened to Jeff list all the different foods they could have. Jeff was really cute when he got like this and he really didn't care what they did, what they ate, or where they were, just as long as they were together like that.

"How about you choose your favourite thing, and we'll have that." Nick shrugged.

"I guess I'll surprise you then," Jeff said and smiled, moving past the turnstile to pick a line.

"This ride is so much better in the back," Jeff rambled on, "The G-Force is so awesome." He chose the last row of seats and waited in line. Normally when you get this far up, there's only a few people in front of you. Jeff was super excited and began dancing to the techno played in the station. It was the same song over and over again, but it was fun to dance to.

"I guess so." Nick smirked, following Jeff as they went. He didn't really care where they were on the ride. He just wanted to be right next to Jeff. It was nice to just spend so much time with him. He would've gone on every single ride in the place if it meant spending that time with Jeff. Nick snickered as he watched Jeff dance.

Jeff smiled, leaned his head on Nick's shoulder, and sighed happily. The day had been perfect so far, and that was just an amazing feeling.

It was like a dream still. It felt real, the roller coasters added the 'pinch' to wake up part. Jeff was confused at his feelings. He was falling for this guy, and he didn't know if he wanted to or not. A part of him said _YES! He's wonderful_, but another part is saying_ No, don't do it._ For now, he didn't want to dwell on it, and ruin a perfect day.

Nick smiled brightly when Jeff's head rested on his shoulder, his arm instinctively wrapping around Jeff's waist to keep him close. He didn't really care what happened just as long as Jeff stayed close to him like that.

It was hard to believe that this had all happened. Jeff was pretty much perfect in Nick's eyes. He made him happy. It was easy to be happy around Jeff. His smile was so beautiful and infectious, Nick just couldn't help himself. He would've given anything to make this last as long as possible.

Jeff ignored all the talking and the screaming in the station. It wasn't enough to pull him from this. The feeling of being pulled. The pulling was strange. He's never felt that before. Was it love? Is it going to hurt? His heart leaped in his chest and he pushed away the scared feeling. Not right now.

It was nice to just have his arm around Jeff like that. It felt so safe, and warm, and nice, and Nick was glad he'd gotten the chance for any of this. It was so intense. He'd never felt anything quite so intense with someone before. It was so easy with Jeff. He could be himself with Jeff. He could be human. He felt human.

When the gates opened and it was their turn, not even the very excitement of riding his favorite roller coaster made him want to pull away. Jeff didn't want the people behind them to get angry, so he boarded the train anyway.

Nick really didn't want to let go of Jeff. He loved holding Jeff like that. It was so nice, and peaceful, but he knew that they had to get moving. Sighing softly as he let go of Jeff, he followed him onto the train.

Jeff buckled his seat belt and pulled down the yellow lap bar, and waited. He looked to Nick and tried to contain his excitement. He'd been bobbing his head to the music and laughing.

"I swear this day has been absolutely perfect. The only thing better would be to get stopped on the hill," Jeff said, and laughed. He'd always wanted to get stuck on the Millennium hill. He'd seen trains stopped before, because some idiot had a camera, but he's never been on one. "I've only gotten stopped on Gemini, and that's the small wooden one," Jeff explained.

Nick looked over at Jeff as he pulled down the yellow bar and buckled his seat belt. He rolled his eyes, smiling fondly at him. That smile on his face was so infectious. It was adorable. Nick would've done anything to keep that smile there. He grinned. He was glad Jeff was having just as much fun as he was. It was kind of perfect. Everything was right, and Jeff was so sweet, Nick still couldn't believe it was quite this lucky.

The train was cleared, and slowly crept forward, and the was quickly accelerated. It wasn't as fast as the lift on Maverick, but it was steep going up. It was hard to crane your neck forward.

Since they were in the last seat, Jeff looked backward down the lift hill as they went up. It was very creepy. He was laughing the entire time. He tried to kiss Nick on the check in the picture, but he kind of just had a weird derp face, looking at Nick. It was hard to do that going ninety miles an hour.

Nick chuckled as Jeff leaned over, trying to kiss his cheek. It was adorable. He loved when Jeff did things like that. He hadn't known Jeff all that long, really, but when he did things like that, he never failed to make Nick smile, and blush, and feel truly human. It felt good going on all the rides with Jeff. The adrenalin kicked in, and he had Jeff right there beside him. It was almost like flying, and it was kind of perfect.

Jeff was laughing as the ride pulled over that last little hill, and into the station.

Nick grinned when they got off the ride, quickly sliding their fingers together again and gently squeezing Jeff's hand. That felt so right. And easy. And this was a lot better than he expected it to be.

It was a great ride. Better since Nick was riding with him. He didn't know how that was possible, but it was. He waited while Nick got out first, and followed after him, going down the little ramp and out the gate to the photo booth.

"Oh my god, I'm buying that," Jeff said, and laughed at the picture. Jeff had been leaned over, and had his hands in by Nick, with a face that made him look like he had to use the bathroom. Nick was smiling, and it was perfect. He remembered the number and went to the worker to bring it up on the computer monitor. He ordered two of them, because it was two for 15$, instead of getting 1 for 9$. The laughter didn't stop and he just looked at the screen while waiting for the pictures to print.

Nick rolled his eyes when he looked at the picture, biting his lip as he tried to stop himself laughing before finally giving up and leaning his head against Jeff's shoulder, laughing softly, "That's awful. Why do you always buy the awful ones?" He snickered, looking back at the picture, and laughing as he shook his head. It was definitely turning into a perfect day.

Jeff laughed, "Oh god, you look perfect, and I'm always like bleh," Jeff said, and made a derpy face.

Nick laughed, shaking his head, "That is not perfect." He chuckled softly, resting his head on Jeff's shoulder.

"At least we're headed back to the front now, and I won't have to carry this around. I wouldn't want to ruin them," Jeff said, and paid for the pictures, and took them and immediately linked his hand back with Nick's. It seemed like it was just instinct to do that now.

They started slowly making their way passed the railroad crossing, and up the midway.

He smiled as Jeff linked their hands together again, brushing his thumb along Jeff's hand and looking over into his eyes for a moment. It was crazy how good it felt to hold Jeff's hand. They fit so well together. He followed Jeff's steps, his eyes scanning around the place as they went. There was just so much to take in.

It was nice to walk around holding his boyfriends hand. It was still hard to believe. They were smack dab in the center and everyone could see them. The smile never left his face. Sure, they got a few weird looks, but no one was throwing food at them and calling them names. After dropping the pictures off in the car, and getting his bottle for the drink, they headed back inside and ordered some food. Food was more so the first thing you saw when you came in, so it was close to the front, and was good for advertising, because the desserts were the first building.

Nick loved holding Jeff's hand like this. He didn't really care what any of the people around them would say, or think. He just liked to be near him for as long as he could. It felt kind of perfect. He loved being with Jeff, he'd decided. Everything felt right with him. He had no idea what it was about him, but Jeff had been drawing him in since day one.

He followed Jeff to get the food, not really caring what they got. He was spending time with Jeff, and that was what mattered most to him.

Jeff decided just to get some cheese fries, and they could share it. Wouldn't be too much food to make them sick.

"So, no Raptor after this?" Jeff asked, and laughed. Eating and then riding Raptor was not a good idea. He's seen people barf on that ride before. It didn't bother him really, but he didn't know how Nick was. The two big rides up in the front of the park were the two that made you sick. Wicked Twister did.

They were sitting down at a small table together. The sun was shining, but the air was cold. It was pretty much perfect weather.

Nick laughed, shrugging, "We can if you want to, but I wouldn't want either of us to get sick." Nick doubted he would. He was very much used to fast speeds so it really didn't seem like much of a problem, but he didn't want Jeff to be sick.

Jeff laughed. He'd probably just end up waiting to ride it.

He smiled looking over at Jeff, and tilting his head to the side, "Thank you for asking me to come with you today." He bit his lip nervously, trying to stifle a grin, "I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"Well you're welcome. I don't think I would have wanted it any other way," Jeff said, and smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. Today was one of those days Jeff just wanted to live over and over again, and never forget it. It was perfect.

Nick grinned, blushing when Jeff leaned over to kiss his cheek. He'd never blushed so often in his life. Jeff just had this way of making him blush whether he wanted to or not, and it was kind of embarrassing, but he couldn't help it. "I haven't been to anything like this in a long time, and if you hadn't have invited me, I'd probably just be in our dorm doing homework, or something."

Jeff sighed happily, "I'm glad you agreed to go. This day is great. So great, that if it was my last, I'd be completely okay with it," he said. It was true too. If for some reason he had died, it'd be okay.

*le lost paragraph?*

Nick looked up at Jeff for a moment before getting to his feet. He smiled brightly as he took Jeff's hand. More time with Jeff was exactly what he wanted. Almost craved. He loved being near him, and walking with their hands together like that was kind of perfect, "So this is the sort of stuff you do with your family a lot, huh?" He smiled a little sadly. He missed his family, and doubted he'd ever have gotten to do things even remotely similar to this with them.

"Yeah actually. We try to hang out a lot. Something to keep our crazy family together," Jeff replied, and smiled. They were kind of headed to the front, maybe he'd look through the shops on the left side, like the Snoopy shops, or go ride MaXair. It was similar to SkyHawk, but spun around, but Jeff preferred Skyhawk.

Gently squeezing Jeff's hand, Nick smiled to himself. "That's nice. I love how close to your family you are." He'd do anything to be able to be that close to his family. He missed them. Death had to go and get in the way of having a family. Nick could do nothing but leave. There was no way he was supposed to explain this to them. He wanted them to live their lives as normally as they could.

"You know, this is really wonderful. I'm really glad we met, and did all of this," Jeff said and gave him a smile. He looked over at Nick and stopped walking. There was just no way this was truly happening. Love doesn't come this easy. He was so happy for it though.

Nick grinned, "I'm glad we did, too. I'm glad I chose Westerville of all places." He chuckled softly. There were so many tiny, boring towns he could've chosen, but Westerville jumped out at him, and he was so glad it had. He hadn't expected to find someone like Jeff. He hadn't expected to find himself being as happy as he was.

Jeff leaned his head against Nick, and blushed just thinking about what was going to happen when they met up with his family.

"We should probably, uh, head towards Dragster," Jeff said and smiled. It was going to be a strange afternoon.

Nick smiled to himself when he felt Jeff's head rest against him. It was nice to be able to be so close to him. It felt kind of perfectly, actually. Though, most things seemed to be with Jeff. He didn't know how exactly he was supposed to react around Jeff's family. It would be…interesting.

Nick simply nodded, following Jeff in the direction of the Dragster.

When they got to the entrance Jeff just sat on one of the benches off to the side. They'd just wait there. He was glass they were under some trees, and at least somewhat secluded.

Nick followed Jeff to the benches, just glad for the time he got to spend with him. He could've done this forever. Jeff was so good at making him smile, at making things fun, and Nick had never gotten to feel quite this happy before.

Jeff kissed Nick once before leaned his head on Nick's shoulder. Even just sitting for the few minutes, listening to the roar of the beast in front of them, it was amazing. He thought that even sitting in an airport with Nick would be nice.

Nick wasn't expecting Jeff to kiss him, but quickly leaned into it, sighing softly when he pulled away and wrapping his arm around Jeff's waist when he leaned his head against his shoulder. He really didn't mind how long they stayed there. Having Jeff like that felt amazing.

Jeff closed his eyes. It was so peaceful like this. They could do this just in their dorm, and it wasn't boring.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay! So yay! We're almost done with the CP day, and then after that I've got like 8 chapters for Jeff to find out. (: So Enjoy.**

**Chapter 15**

Nick smiled to himself, tilting his head to rest against Jeff's. It was so simple, but so nice to just sit with him like that. Nick could've stayed like that all day and he wouldn't have minded.

"Aww Jeffy, that's so cute," a voice had scared him. It was his sister. Jeff opened his eyes and found half his family standing there. He rolled his eyes, blushed and lifted his head. He'd been dreading this, but also excited to introduce Nick to his family. As his boyfriend.

Nick looked up at the sound of a voice, being taken off guard. He blinked a few times before he realized who it was, blushing and biting his lip nervously. He didn't know how to talk to humans at the best of times. This was going to be interesting.

Nick didn't say anything, still unsure of himself as he got to his feet, gently squeezing Jeff's hand and following him to the line.

"Okay, I'm sure all of you are just dying to ride it," Jeff said, and got up, keeping his hand in Nick's and went the little ways to the entrance of the line.

Jeff bit his lip to hide his growing smile and squeezed Nick's hand back. He was unsure of how his parents were going to react. His mom normally sat things out, and held everyone's things, so she wasn't there. They walked until the end of the line, and then turned back to everyone.

Nick smiled to himself when Jeff squeezed his hand back. It felt kind of perfect to hold his hand, and he was just trying to figure out what he was supposed to say to Jeff's family. He really sucked at talking to humans. He decided he probably should just avoid talking.

"So uh, hey," Jeff said, and gave them an awkward smile, not letting go of Nick's hand.

Nick looked up at Jeff when he started talking, rubbing his thumb gently along his hand in an attempt to reassure him.

"I knew it," Johnny said, and smirked. Jeff blushed and looked away. He was more interested in what his dad had to say.

Nick bit his lip nervously when Jeff's brother spoke, leaning against Jeff, trying to offer him some support.

Jeff gave his dad a nervous smile, and looked at him hopefully.

"Hey, I don't believe we've met," his dad said, and offered his hand to Nick, "Mark."

Jeff beamed and let Nick's hand go for a second. He was so relieved that his dad was accepting. Now he just had to get to know Nick at least a little bit, and it'd be perfect.

Nick wasn't sure what to do right away. He knew this was really important, especially to Jeff, so he had to try. He smiled nervously as Jeff's dad offered his hand, tentatively taking it, "Uh, Nick Duval. Nice to meet you." He smiled softly.

Nick looked over at Jeff for a moment, biting his lip nervously. He wasn't sure what he was doing. He'd never done anything like this before, but it was important, so he had to try.

Jeff tried to hide his excitement, and slipped his hand back into Nick's. That was the hard part, and now it's done. Now their day was the most perfect it could be.

His dad chuckled, "It's okay son, I won't bite," he said, "You two like each other, I'm okay with it."

Nick sighed softly, letting out a relieved breath as Jeff took his hand. That was the worst part over, right? He just had to avoid saying anything stupid. He couldn't be sure what would be a stupid thing to say though. He'd just have to avoid talking.

Nick smiled at Jeff's dad, turning to Jeff and smiling nervously. He'd never been quite so unsure of himself before.

Jeff beamed, and moved forward the little bit in the line, and turned back to his siblings, "So have you ridden anything yet?" he asked, trying to get the subject off of him and Nick. He knew it was incredibly awkward for Nick.

"We were going to ride Raptor, but the wait was like an hour, and that ride is not worth anything over like 30 minutes," Jessica said, and shook her head. It may be a fun ride, but she's right. It was just an inverted roller coaster.

Nick stayed close to Jeff, knowing that that was really the best thing he could do. He didn't say anything just in case, just listening to Jeff talk. It was nice to listen to his voice, and he was just glad the topic wasn't on them anymore.

He looked around them at all the people, a small smile on his lips before looking up at the sky for a moment, and then back at Jeff. He could keep doing this all day, really, just as long as Jeff's hand stayed in his.

Jeff chuckled, and watched Nick. He really did seem so out of place here, with them. The line was a little bit long, and they had gotten closer to the front now, almost to the cut off.

Nick just wasn't sure how to be around people. It was strange. He wasn't used to it, and that was probably pretty sad, but he just really didn't know what he was supposed to do.

"What have you two ridden then?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow. Jeff knew what he was implying.

Nick bit his lip, trying to stop himself laughing when Josh spoke, rolling his eyes, and subtly leaning further against Jeff.

"We rode Dragster, Maverick, SkyHawk, Millennium, and then we ate, and now we're here. Oh yeah, and we went through the Asylum haunted house. Good one too. I'm just excited for the new one, and Terror Island," Jeff explained, and got excited again. The Screamsters would come out in a few hours, and Jeff couldn't wait until the first Overlord speech of the year.

He smiled up at Jeff as he went through all the different rides they'd been on. It didn't seem like they'd been on that many until Jeff went through and listed them all like that. He loved the way Jeff got so excited like that when he spoke about it, shaking his head and chuckling, "Body of a seventeen year old, mind of a five year old, I swear."

Jeff laughed, and playfully shoved him a little bit, "Oh shut up, if you didn't love it, you wouldn't be here," he said and rolled his eyes. He wanted to kiss him right there, but he'd wait until he'd ditched his family again. It would be weird to just kiss him right in front of them.

The line progressed, and they made it passed the turnstile and into the station, with Jeff once again, dancing a little to the station music.

Nick grinned, "It's cute." He murmured under his breath, following Jeff as the line started to move again. He would've kissed him, but he didn't know whether or not that was the right thing to do at this moment. Instead, he just moved along with Jeff, leaning aback for a moment, and snickering as he watched him dance, rolling his eyes and smiling fondly.

Jeff laughed, "We can ride in the back this time, and you can see the difference between front and back. I like the front better, just because of the rush, but the back is fun too," Jeff rambled, and picked a line to go to. The last seat was long, so he picked the second to last. His siblings went off and got the front, or the middle. When none of them were looking, he snuck a kiss on Nick's lips quickly and smiled at him.

Nick nodded, following Jeff as he chose a line, not really minding where they went, it was just nice to get to send all this time with him. He looked over as Jeff's family moved to a different line, and smiled to himself as Jeff kissed him, biting his lip in an attempt to stop himself grinning, "I was kind of hoping you'd do that." He chuckled softly.

Jeff beamed at him, "I was hoping I'd do that too," he whispered, and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, and resting his chin on Nick's shoulder, because he was the taller of them. "I feel like this is all just some super perfect dream of mine. It can't be real," Jeff whispered and chuckled a bit.

Nick chuckled, leaning back against Jeff and sighing happily. He kind of loved their height difference. When Jeff wrapped his arms around him like that it made him feel so safe. He didn't even know why. Jeff was human, and he was a demon. It shouldn't have made him feel any safer, but it did. Nick looked up at Jeff, smiling fondly. "I promise I'm real. I can pinch you if it'll help," he chuckled.

Jeff chuckled, taking a step to the side to move them up a little bit. "That's okay. I'd rather stay in this dream, thank you very much," he said quietly.

Nick nodded, leaning further against Jeff. He could've just stayed like that all day, really. It was nice. He felt like nothing else mattered when he was like that.

"You smell really good by the way," Jeff commented after a little silence. Well it was far from silent in the loud station, but neither of them had talked for a minute.

Nick raised an eyebrow, chuckling softly, "Thanks. I don't think anyone's ever said that to me before." He turned to look at Jeff for a moment, leaning up to kiss his jaw.

Jeff blushed, "Yeah… Did I actually say that out loud?" he asked, and sighed and laughed at the same time.

He moved forward to the end of the gate. They'd be going next. He got excited again.

Nick laughed, "Yeah, you did. But it's okay, it was cute." He grinned, nudging Jeff's shoulder. He followed Jeff to the end of the gate, rolling his eyes and smiling fondly when Jeff got excited again.

"I swear I'm like bi-polar when I'm here?" Jeff said, and laughed again.

He rested his hands on Nick's shoulders, "You are a little kid trapped in a teenagers body, I'm sure of it."

Jeff rolled his eyes and blushed deeper. It was embarrassing when he did that, and it happened quite often around Nick. "Yup, I'm just a little kid. I swear I can be mature when I want to though," he said, and gave him a smile.

Nick grinned when Jeff blushed. He loved having that affect on him. Jeff was the only one who'd ever managed to make him blush before, so knowing he could do the same was very reassuring.

Nick leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Jeff's cheek, "It's adorable, I promise. I like it."

Jeff saw him lean forward and moved to catch him off guard and kiss him on the lips. "Ha, sneak attack," he said and grinned when the gates open and he bounded to his seat.

Nick blinked a few times, not expecting Jeff to suddenly move like that. He chuckled, leaning against him for a moment, "Cute." He couldn't do anything but watch as Jeff rushed to his seat, rolling his eyes and smiling fondly as he followed him.

Jeff gave him an awkward smile, trying to playfully raise his eyebrow and flirt. Completely awkwardly and funny.

Jeff laughed and buckled his seat belt and pulled down the yellow lap bar. It was their second time riding it, and he was so excited. He really was just a little kid. But Nick liked it, and that was okay.

Nick snickered as Jeff gave him that look, shaking his head.

He followed Jeff to their seats, buckling his own seat belt. He could easily get used to doing things like this with Jeff. He had more fun with Jeff than he'd ever had with anyone else before. It was kind of amazing, really.

Jeff was just laughing the entire time on the ride. They may have just gone more than a mile of track in under 20 seconds, but it was an amazing ride.

Nick loved the sound of Jeff's laugh. It was addictive. He could listen to that sound for ages. It meant Jeff was happy, and he'd do anything to keep Jeff happy like that.

As they pulled into the station again, Jeff was still laughing. At their hair, and the exhilaration, and the fact that today was perfect. Just thinking about it made him want to scream and cry and laugh and do everything and never stop.

The ride was over very quickly, and Nick grabbed Jeff's hand as they got off the ride, pulling him close as he ruffled a hand through his hair and kissed him quickly, chuckling softly, "You're adorable."

Jeff laughed again, "Awesome," he said and wrapped his fingers with Nick. It seemed like none of his siblings had gotten on yet, so they just went to see the picture.

Nick grinned when Jeff's fingers wrapped with his, gently squeezing his hand. He was absolutely positive that holding Jeff's hand had to be the best feeling in the world.

"I think I should find my mom and say hi, and then we can go… do something. Maybe go to the front of the park on the right side. We haven't done anything over there yet," Jeff said, as they came out of the small picture pavilion.

Nick nodded when Jeff spoke, knowing it was probably a good idea to say hi to Jeff's mom. He still didn't know exactly how to act around humans. He really needed to work on that, especially now he had Jeff. He smiled softly, bumping their shoulders together, "Okay. Sounds like a plan."

Jeff smiled, "Okay, she's probably over on the Dragster bleachers," he said, and started to make their way there. It wasn't very far, and he headed up to stairs to where his mother was, in fact, sitting.

Nick followed Jeff as they made their way to where they assumed his mom would be. He smiled fondly, leaning against Jeff for a moment. It was nice to just walk with him. Nick had never felt more comfortable with anyone in his life.

"Hey mom," he said, and gave her a smile, and hugged her briefly before sitting down next to her.

"Oh hi Honey," she replied and smiled at the two of them.

"So, you've met Nick," Jeff said, and gestured to his boyfriend. She didn't really know yet that he was, but Jeff wasn't trying to keep it from her.

Nick bit his lip nervously when they came to Jeff's mom, unsure of what he should do. He'd met her before, of course, but this was different. This seemed so much more important somehow. Nick was always worried he was going to say the wrong thing to humans. He just smiled politely, giving her a small wave, "Hi Mrs. Sterling."

Jeff bit his lip to try to hide that smile. No one ever calls his mom 'Mrs. Sterling', and it's funny when they do.

"Oh Hun, what did I say? Please, call me Stormie. Mrs. Sterling makes me feel old," she said and gave him a smile.

Nick bit his lip nervously, looking down at the floor for a moment, and rubbing the back of his neck, "Right. Sorry…Stormie." That felt strange. Nick was so used to being formal and this felt like a very important time to be formal.

"So are you two having fun?" she asked them, and looked at Jeff.

"Oh, yeah. Rode the three big ones and then went through that one haunted house in the back. In fact, today has been perfect," Jeff said, and blushed.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, and gave him a look.

Nick looked over at Jeff when she asked if they were having fun, a smile growing on his lips. Nick just wanted to see Jeff happy, and he'd never seen him happier than this. He hoped he could keep Jeff this happy. He'd do anything to keep that smile on his face.

"So yeah, awkward, but we're going to go. Probably Wicked Twister. Text me if you need me, and we can meet up again," Jeff said, noticing the bad situation Nick was in. He seemed so awkward around his family. He gave him a look that tried to say he did good, but he didn't know how it came across.

Jeff stood up and walked the couple steps over to Nick and took his hand again, walking down the little bleachers, looking backwards to his mom, who was watching them. She smiled and rolled her eyes and Jeff laughed a little and headed off the bleachers back to the midway.

It wasn't that it was Jeff's family, and that's what made him awkward. It was human interaction in general. It had been years since he'd tried to be nice to humans. It wasn't that he was necessarily mean to them. He just never spent time with them enough to try nice. He didn't know what he was supposed to say anymore, and he kind of hated it. He missed feeling normal.

When Jeff took his hand, he smiled softly, gently squeezing, more to reassure himself than anything else.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fluff. Awesome niff fluff. The angsty demon parts will come right after chapter 18 I believe. Maybe after 17.**

**Enjoy :D  
><strong>

**Chapter 16**

Jeff swung their arms, just a little bit, happily strolling down the midway.

"That was good. My mom likes you," he said happily and smiled at him.

Nick smiled to himself, looking down at the ground for a moment, then back at Jeff as he started swinging their arms. He bit his lip nervously, "She does?" He didn't know why it was so important. It had never been important before, but this seemed like it was.

"Yeah. She does. I don't really know about my dad yet, but he doesn't not like you, so you're good. I mean, I don't know how people _wouldn't_ like you," Jeff replied, and grinned at him.

Nick grinned. That was surprisingly reassuring. It had never been important, and the Jeff came into his life, and suddenly it was so important to have Jeff and everyone around Jeff liking him. He shrugged, "It's not _that_ hard to believe."

"Did you want to go into any of the stores? Want a little magnet or a shirt or something?" Jeff asked, and glanced around at the little Pagoda shops around him.

Nick looked over at the shops, shrugging, "Is there anything you want to get?" He couldn't quite imagine what he'd need, what he'd bother keeping. He always traveled light. But then, he was planning to settle here for a while, so he couldn't be sure. He wasn't used to staying in one place for so long.

"Nah, I'm good for now. I mean, I might look into getting a Halloweekends hoodie, but I can wait for that," Jeff said, and shrugged.

Nick looked at the shops for a moment longer before leaning against Jeff, and swinging their arms, "We can always go later. I'm good like this for now."

"Okay. Normally if it's really hot, we go see the Snoopy on Ice show. Even if it's for little kids, and I've already seen it like a hundred times," he said, and chuckled, blushing a little. They could go ride Wicked Twister, and MaXair, and even maybe the Disaster Transport. It was a lame coaster itself, but had cool effects.

Nick smirked, nodding, "Makes sense. Yet more proof that you are in fact a little kid disguised as a teenager." He chuckled softly, nudging Jeff with his shoulder. He wasn't sure of exactly what they were meant to do next. There were so many options. He was so glad Jeff had gone enough times to have at least a basic plan.

Jeff laughed a little, "Of course," he said.

"Roller coaster or a haunted house? We've got three haunted houses we can go in up here, and three roller coasters," he said, motioning to the area around them.

Nick looked up ahead, tilting his head to the side in thought. Both were very good options, but he liked the idea of staying with Jeff like this, their fingers intertwined. "We could go to a haunted house, and then maybe another rollercoaster?" He knew they weren't even remotely scary, but holding Jeff's hand was definitely worth it.

Jeff nodded, "That would work. So the cliché dumb vampire one, a very dumb toy factory one, or an okay scary one called Eerie Estate?" he asked, naming the three haunted houses around them. Happy Jacks Toy Factory was terrible but babies peed on you at the end. Club Blood was a terrible house, but the strobe lights, and the black lights were cool.

Nick looked at the different haunted houses around them, biting his lip for a moment as he thought about the options. He didn't mind either way. It was all the same to him, really. Just people trying, and usually not really doing a great job of scaring you. "Which one's your favourite? We'll do that one."

Jeff bit his lip and looked around. He couldn't see Eerie Estate, it was hidden well, but they were in between the two not scary ones.

"Well I'd say that the Toy one is my least favorite, and Eerie Estate is the scariest, so we can just go through Club Blood now because we're so close. I hope strobe lights don't bother you," he said.

Nick simply nodded. He didn't really know the difference between any of them but the way they looked from the outside. He didn't know what he was supposed to expect, but he didn't think that mattered all that much. They were never really scary. He shook his head, smiling reassuringly, "Strobe lights are fine. I can handle that."

Jeff nodded and headed towards the small line. It was just going on dusk, and the Screamsters would come out in about forty-five minutes. He wanted to see the speech, so they could probably ride one roller coaster, and then go see that, and then just wander from there. Maybe go back to where Maverick was and go through Maniacal Mechanical Screamworks and Cornstalkers, along with his favorite, Terror Island.

Nick kind of loved how much Jeff knew about the place. He'd been there so many times, seen so many things that Nick hadn't. It was like despite their vast age gap, Jeff had lived so much more than him, and he was finally getting a taste of what really living felt like. He didn't think he'd ever feel like this, but he did, and he loved it.

"Some people get seizures from it, so just wondering," he said, and stopped behind the last person. There were black lights hanging from the ceiling in the line, and Jeff was glowing. It was always amusing to him.

"Well, I'm fine. Promise." Nick smiled reassuringly as they got into the line, chuckling softly as he noticed Jeff glow under the black lights. He caught Jeff's other hand, lacing their fingers together, and smiled brightly as him, "You look good with a glow. It suits you."

"Okay," he said happily and smiled at him. He looked down at his clothes, "I need a black light in the room then."

Nick chuckled, tilting his head to the side, "Having a black light in the room could be cool." He grinned, brushing his hands along Jeff's arms impulsively. He couldn't help but do even the simplest of things like that with him. It was like he was reassuring himself. Jeff was really there with him.

"You glow too," Jeff added, pointing at Nick's white articles of clothing, "I think the glow looks better on you."

Nick looked down at his clothes, then back up at Jeff, laughing, and shaking his head, "No way. You rock the glowing look."

Jeff laughed and moved up in line, waiting for the cue from the door man to go on through. This haunted house stayed the same every year, and was never really scary. Slutty maybe. The whole of it, just made him laugh and roll his eyes. When they got out, the sun had started to set more, and it was getting dark outside. "One more ride before the place gets scary," he said, and grinned at him before heading across the midway to the large yellow structure. This ride wasn't the best in the park, but he's never ridden it in the dark, so it'd be a fun new thing to try with Nick.

Nick grinned. He loved the sound of Jeff's laugh. It was so infectious. There was something about it that always seemed to make Nick so much happier than he was before. The haunted house really wasn't all that scary. None of them ever really seemed to be for Nick anymore. Not after all the things he'd lived through. He smiled when they got outside to the sun setting.

Following Jeff to the next ride, he sighed happily. It had definitely been one of the better days he'd ever had. Mainly because he'd gotten to spend most of it holding Jeff's hand.

The line wasn't too long, it normally never was. They stopped just a few people before being let into the station. Jeff leaned on the railing to look out into Lake Erie. This ride was right on the beach.

He chuckled a little bit, "I love how they change the buoy's to look like candy corn." It was so relaxing right now. The sun was setting and it was almost orange in the sky. They couldn't really see the sun, because it set in the West, but the sky was beautiful. The darkness added to it made it just seem like they took a vacation to the beach.

Nick followed Jeff to the line, smiling brightly. He leaned against Jeff's side for a moment, resting his head against his shoulder as he looked out at the water, smiling to himself. It felt so good to be together like that. So peaceful. He's never felt so peaceful in his life.

Nick looked up at Jeff, smiling fondly. He wouldn't have gotten to do or see any of this stuff if it weren't for Jeff. It was so small, but it meant so much to him that Jeff would share this with him. Leaning over, he pressed a kiss to Jeff's cheek.

Jeff beamed at him. "Even the screaming and the loudness of the roller coasters is soothing right now. Gosh this is amazing. I want to live this day over and over again," he said quietly, and moving forward a little in line.

He felt like right now would be the time to tell him he love him, but it seemed too soon. He knew that he did though. It wasn't fake though. He held his tongue for now. The time will come.

Nick smiled softly, nodding his head against Jeff's shoulder. He sighed happily, closing his eyes for a minute and just taking in the moment. Everything felt kind of perfect like that. He felt human. he felt normal, and he felt like he could spend the rest of his life with Jeff, and that was kind of scary, and thrilling at the same time.

Lifting Jeff's hand to his lips, Nick gently kissed his knuckles, "Spending time with you makes me really happy. Today's been amazing."

Jeff gave him a small smile and looking into his gorgeous eyes, "I'm glad I had the courage to talk to you that day. We still would have met, but I don't know if it would have been the same," he said quietly.

He wrapped both his hands around Nick's and held them together for a minute. It was strange how perfect they fit together, and how good that felt.

Nick grinned at Jeff's quiet words, shrugging, "You know, I probably would've stopped you, and tried to talk to you even if you didn't. I don't know what it is about you. You just keep drawing me in."

Everything around them seemed to melt away with that moment. It was just Jeff. Jeff was all that mattered. He was all that ever mattered, and he didn't understand why anyone could ever care about anything else, but it didn't matter so much, because he had Jeff, and he could call Jeff_ his_ if he wanted to, though he never much went for that whole 'his human' thing.

"Well good, because I happen to love where this has been going," Jeff said, with a teasing grin. It was almost time to go through the turnstile and pick a seat, but he didn't really want to move and ruin the moment. People behind them would probably start to get angry.

Nick bit his lip, trying to stop himself grinning. He loved where things had ended up going for them, even if it hadn't really been that long. Jeff was amazing. By far the most amazing person Nick had ever met, and he could definitely get used to spending all this time with him.

"Come on, I hate to do it, but we have to move," Jeff said, and kept his hand locked with Nick's and left the rail to go inside the station. He didn't really care where they sat on this ride. It made some people sick to sit in the front, so he just headed for 'near' the back. Whichever line was shorter.

"I like this one. It's pretty fun," Jeff said, and looked at Nick. The squealing sound it made when it was launched was pretty annoying, and when it rushed passed you, to go backwards again a few times, it added to the thrill.

Nick sighed sadly, nodding, and moving with him into the station. The day had been amazing merely because he'd gotten to spend it with Jeff, and it was still kind of surreal that Jeff wanted to spend all this time with him. No one ever really wanted to spend this much time with him before, except maybe Janine. "I'll have to trust your judgment, huh?"

"It's not totally awesome, but it's fun. Kind of scary in the way that's like, 'oh god the whole structure's going to fall down' way," he said, sparking a chuckle, "It's obviously not going to. There's policies and crap about that. They wouldn't let people ride something unsafe, but the thought's there."

Nick chuckled, listening to Jeff talk. He loved the way Jeff got just a little bit excited about everything he said, the way he smiled. That was such an infectious smile. He didn't know what it was about it, but Jeff was really good at making him smile like that. "I think you know more about roller coasters than anyone I know. At least, in this place, anyway."

Jeff shut his eyes and tried to hide his laughter, and the blush, "Weirdly, yes. I'm just crazy," he said, and rolled his eyes.

The rush of air from the train moving passed them, flicked Nick's hair in his face, so Jeff gave him a soft smile and brushed it away gently.

Nick looked away for a moment, smiling softly before looking back at Jeff, "That was really cheesy, you know that, right?" He chuckled.

"It was cheesy, but it needed to be done. I don't think we have enough cheesy in our lives. We can use some," he said, and kissed him once quickly on the lips before heading through the open gates to the train.

Nick didn't miss Jeff's blush, causing him to grin. "But I like that you're crazy." He laughed softly, shrugging his shoulders. He never really had any cheesy moments in his life before, and now he had Jeff, it seemed to be happening more and more often for him. Not that he minded. No, it was kind of thrilling to know he could do cheesy things with Jeff.

"Jump high, or you'll crush your balls," he said, and then mentally smacked himself. That was not something you say to your boyfriend like that. "I should rephrase that.." Jeff added, and turned around, laughing.

Nick raised his eyebrows at Jeff's words before shaking his head and laughing. He wrapped an arm around Jeff's shoulders, leaning in to kiss his cheek, "You really are crazy."

Jeff watched for his reaction, and shook his head laughing, "No really, the little crotch part is high up, if you don't jump up high, you'll land right on it," he said, grimacing at the first time he rode this one. It was an inverted coaster, so the seats were attached from the top, and they were quite high up, because they didn't raise up or the floor didn't lower.

He hopped up, making sure to take his own advice, before looking to Nick before pulling down the harness part.

Nick looked up at the seats, laughing as Jeff explained it, and watching him for a moment, before taking his advice as he pulled himself up to the seat, and pulled down the harness. It wasn't that high off the ground, really, and it didn't take much effort to get up without hurting himself. He looked over at Jeff, grinning, "That wasn't so difficult."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "You just got lucky, considering you're short," he said and winked at him, teasing a little. He latched the little clasp on the side of the harness, and sat forward, waiting for the clear to get launched.

Nick scoffed, raising his eyebrows at Jeff, "Oh please. That was not luck, that was skill, and I am not that short!" He laughed, rolling his eyes when Jeff winked at him. He smirked, looking over at Jeff, "Yeah, I'm definitely not short. You're just too tall."

It was a shorter ride, only really going back and for up about 6 or 7 times. It was pretty high, and twisted as well. The sound of being launched added to the thrill as well. It was a wailing sound of the hydraulics and sounded pretty cool actually.

The ride was short, but fun, though all the rides had been fun, really. Though they didn't seem as fast as they probably should for someone like him. He loved it nonetheless, and it added to the thrill that Jeff was right there beside him.

Jeff laughed and unhooked the seat when it slowed to a stop, and waited for them to get released before jumping down to the ground, waiting for Nick before heading out the exit ramp.


	17. Chapter 17

**So here's the last Cedar Point chapter, and then we get onto the angsty stuff. :D Enjoy**

**Chapter 17**

Nick grinned as he jumped down beside Jeff, leaning their shoulders together as they made their way out the exit ramp just so that he could be closer to him. He'd do anything to keep close to Jeff.

"Yay, Screamsters!" he exclaimed when he saw them lining up near the front of the park, "We have to get to the midway thingy!" he said, excitedly and hurried along the front of the midway to get to the tower where the Over Lord made his speech to let the actors get to their haunted houses.

"Uh…okay…" Nick blinked a few times, unsure of what to do before simply following Jeff. That seemed like the only logical thing. He quickly followed behind him, reaching out and grabbing his hand just in case he lost him among the people.

Jeff laughed and looked back at him, gripping his hand with his own. He'd been looking forward to this all year long.

"Come on slow poke," he said teasingly, and smirked at him, slowing down when he reached the end of the Sky Ride, at the small crowd standing in front of the tower, waiting for the Over Lord. There was music playing, and the fog starting. It was super exciting. Before turning the little corner, he looked behind them, and saw the Screamsters just starting to march down the midway, so he made his way to the front. When they charged in, most of the people would scatter. It's funny to see people scream and jump from them.

Nick let their fingers naturally thread together, smiling to himself. He'd never get sick of that feeling. It was all kinds of perfect.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Nick laughed softly, keeping up with Jeff's pace as he followed him to the end of the Sky Ride. He wasn't entirely sure where they were going, but he supposed, Jeff had known where absolutely everything in this place was so far, so there was no real need to question. He looked around at all the people curiously. It didn't feel like there was this many before. Keeping a tight hold of Jeff's hand to make sure he didn't lose him, he did his best to keep up while he looked around them, taking everything in.

Jeff made his way through the crowd, and got a good spot right in the front. It wasn't too crowded though. It was only the first Sunday. He kept the smile on his face, and the chanting music played in front of them added to the thrill of all of this. "God this is so awesome. I love this part," he said, excitedly, and bounded around, trying to look passed the people for the monsters coming from behind them.

Nick just kept as close to Jeff as he could, not wanting to lose him. Losing him would be bad, and was really the last thing he wanted to do in a place filled with so many people. He couldn't stop smiling mainly because of the smile on Jeff's face, and the excitement of his voice. This was probably the most childish he'd seen Jeff all day, and he loved it. He gently squeezed Jeff's hand, grinning brightly.

Jeff was used to getting screamed at by the Screamster for 'not being worthy enough' and wanting all the people to get out of the way, but he just laughed and turned to wait for the Over Lord to come out on the stand. When it was foggy enough, and the music turned off, he came out. All the actors on the ground got to their knees. Jeff immediately followed. He whispered up to Nick, "Get down." He was playful about it, because he could hardly stop himself from giggling out loud.

Nick really wasn't completely sure what was going on. He just knew Jeff was really excited, and it was really adorable. He blinked a few times, looking at everyone around them before looking down at Jeff as he knelt to the ground. He frowned, but did as he was told, smirking, and murmuring softly, "What's going on?"

Jeff smiled at him, and leaned over to whisper to him, "The 'leader' of the Screamsters releases them into their haunted houses first by making a speech. They all bow down to him. It's really cool," he said quietly. Jeff looked up to the man in the red billowing robes. It seemed real, and it was exciting. He squeezed Nick's hand and looked around him to the creatures watching the Over Lord. There was chanting and screaming, and even the guy that always carried around his prop trash can with a siren in it buzzed that.

Nick was much more focused on Jeff than anything else when he leaned close and whispered to him. He didn't really know what to think, but he went along with it. He just liked how into it Jeff seemed to be. The bright smile on his face. He'd never get tired of seeing Jeff smile like that. He brushed his thumb over Jeff's hand as he squeezed his, leaning his head against his shoulder as he watched everything around them.

They stood up when the crowd got rowdy, and he waited for it to disperse before heading over to the new haunted house. There was a little line, but that was only because they aren't opened yet. The Screamsters had to get into their stations in the houses.

Nick kept close to Jeff, not wanting to lose him in the crowd. He followed him to the haunted house line, looking over at him, and smiling brightly. That wasn't something he'd ever seen before. It was different. He liked it. Mostly because of the smile it brought to Jeff's face.

"The walkthrough maze things are scarier than the houses," Jeff said, and smiled, keeping his hand linked with Nick's. That was a definite thing. They had to be linked together somehow. He felt strange without it.

"Ha, so you admit that you do get scared." Nick teased, leaning against Jeff's shoulder, and smiling brightly up at him. Being close to Jeff was so important to him. He didn't know why. It just was.

Jeff blushed and smirked at him, "Well of course. I guess I will admit that. There are things out there, worse than silly haunted houses. Murderers, ha, the government." He just gave off a few examples. He watched him for a reaction to that. He was mostly saying that to get him off the teasing of being scared though, but it wasn't something someone just normally said.

Nick raised an eyebrow, laughing softly. He hadn't exactly expected Jeff to say anything like that, and it took him a moment to figure out what he was supposed to say in response. It felt like one of those moments when he really didn't know how to talk to humans.

Nick shifted awkwardly on his feet, trying to find the right words, "Well, yeah, there are a lot of things much scarier than haunted houses. I guess that's why they've never really scared me." He smiled sheepishly.

"Well yeah I know what you mean. They don't really make me want to run and scream. I mean, I'm excited for it, but sometimes things jump out at me. Like when you're in a movie theater, and everything is quiet and a random thing jumps out at you. That's scary, but it's a good kind of scary. You laugh afterwards," he said, and looked out over the small lagoon they were standing next to. Iron Dragon wrapped around the lagoon. It was more of a kids ride, but not a baby ride.

Nick smiled brightly at Jeff, relieved that what he said hadn't sounded weird. He wasn't really sure what else he was supposed to say. Nick kind of hated that feeling, knowing that there were some things you really couldn't say to a human, especially one that you liked, and wanted to keep around. "Sometimes it's good to challenge yourself with something scary." He gently squeezed Jeff's hand, "Helps prepare us for the _really_ scary stuff."

Jeff rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Oh yeah? What kind of _'really scary stuff'_ anyway?" He was just playing around with him. He knew what some of the really scary stuff was. Growing up was just scary now. "I think clowns are pretty scary. Does that count?" he asked, and tried to hide his laughter.

Nick raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what he was supposed to say. He couldn't very well come out with, 'oh, you know, demons are pretty scary if you meet the wrong one'. That wasn't something you were supposed to say to a human.

And then Jeff spoke again, and Nick laughed softly, nodding. He could work with that, "Well, yeah, I guess clowns can be pretty scary."

Jeff laughed out loud, and moved forward when the line started to go. They'd go through in groups, so the line was moving in a strange way, but they weren't real far back. Just in a minute. He linked his fingers with Nick's and sort of wrapped their arms together to stay close. The pathways were sometimes narrow, and he just wanted to stay close either way. The fog would blind them, so it'd be scary for that.

Nick smiled fondly at the way their arms were wrapped together like that. It was nice to think that Jeff really wanted him to be close like that. He would do anything to stay close to Jeff.

The haunted walk through was actually really cool. Dragster was shooting in the distance, next to the maze, and added a great scare. There were barrels and actors and lasers all along the walk way. Even a few alligators. It was a Bayou themed maze.

This was definitely one of the better haunted walk throughs he'd ever been through. It was scarier than others, though still not nearly scary enough to frighten Nick.

The park was completely dark now. It was getting cold outside too. "Say two more, and then we can fatten ourselves with funnel cake and hot chocolate?" Jeff suggested, snuggling closer to Nick. He wished he had his other hoodie, so he'd have to grab it later. Too bad they were in the back-ish of the park.

Nick hummed happily as Jeff snuggled closer to him. That was something he could definitely get used to. He wrapped an arm around Jeff's waist, pulling him into a hug just so that he could hold him. "That sounds good," he smiled brightly.

"Mhmm. This is my favorite one," he said, and tried to keep away from the clowns that were roaming from the Carn-Evil walkthrough, since their entrances were right next to each other. "Pirates are cool," he whispered, and went through the little turnstile. You have to cross a little wooden floating platform to get to this haunted house. It was on a little island in the middle of Cedar Point peninsula.

Nick smiled to himself as Jeff tried to avoid the clowns. So many people were afraid of them and he wasn't entirely sure why. He'd never seen a bad clown before. Still, he'd humor him.

Nick chuckled as Jeff whispered, nodding his agreement to Jeff, "Pirates have always been cool." He chuckled softly as he followed him to through the turnstile, keeping close as he looked all around them.

The darkness and the fog added to the thrill very much. There were lasers pointed right at them, blinding them from seeing in front of them, allowing the actors to jump out and growl at them at the perfect moments.

Nick kept a firm hold of Jeff's hand just in case. The fog and lasers making it hard to see had him worried that he might lose him if it wasn't for the hold he had on his hand.

Terror Island is the longest maze in the park, and the exit was right next to the entrance, so with Jeff gripping Nick's hand a little too hard, they walked into the fog of Carn-Evil.

Nick smiled to himself at the vice like grip Jeff had on his hand. It was kind of cute, really. He shifted a little closer, their shoulders brushing together in a way he hoped was reassuring.

Jeff smiled at Nick. Even if clowns freaked him out, he loved the haunted house. Normally the actors would follow you and harass you, but Jeff just hurried along, trying to see all the effects, but not be near the clowns. He liked the guy with eight arms at the end a lot.

There was a guy on a stand who had a microphone talking to all the people, it was quite interesting. He was glad nothing was said to them though.

"So funnel cake or an elephant ear? I'd say the elephant ear, but either is good. A funnel cake might make us sick," Jeff said, swinging their arms back and forth as they walked past the Gemini, and through the more wooded area.

"I'm fine with either. Elephant ear it is," Nick said, and squeezed Jeff's hand lightly.

"Okay then," Jeff replied, with a cheerful grin, and got into the short line. Corn Stalkers was next, and he was quite excited. It was getting pretty late, but the park was open until ten tonight. They had school the next morning anyway, so he didn't want to stay super late. They'd already done everything, and he just wanted to get onto Millennium Force one more time, and then catch Raptor on the way out.

"I'll take one elephant ear, and a small hot chocolate. Nick, do you want something to drink?" Jeff ordered, and turned his head to look at Nick, quickly.

"Uh, yeah, I'll have a coffee," Nick said, and took out his wallet.

"I can pay for it, you don't have to," Jeff said, and pushed his hand away.

"No, really, you bought lunch, I'll get this wad of grease and sugar," Nick said with a teasing smile, and gave the cashier the money.

Nick took his coffee, and the change, while Jeff took his hot chocolate and the elephant ear, and they both headed to the small picnic area in the center of the walkways. There was sugar all over the place from the previous eaters, but Nick just took a napkin and wiped up the table before sitting down next to each other. The pair tore off pieces to their giant elephant ear, and ate almost in silence, just watching the people around them, observing everything. The day had been a major success, and he wished it didn't have to come to an end, but everything ended sometime. Peacefully or not, quickly or slow, everything had an end.

This end was a peaceful one. Jeff drove them home, and they got into the dorm and snuggled into Jeff's bed together, awaiting their alarms to wake up the next morning.


	18. Chapter 18

**Well hi! Sorry for the late chapter, was going to upload a few days ago, but I just couldn't edit it. **

**Enjoy this change in scenery a bit. **

**Even if this chapter might be completely inaccurate, go with it, because neither of us have done what happened in here.  
><strong>

**Janine is Blaine's sister btw, and Blaine is also a demon, he comes into the story a little later.  
><strong>

**Chapter 18**

Jeff had been excited to start playing football in gym today. He always loved playing in the field behind the gym. He really got into it, and almost considered joining the team, but he was more of a hockey player.

Near the end of the game, he got tackled though. Hard. He tried to catch himself and landed the wrong way.

"Fuck," he said out loud, ignoring the consequences. The guy who tackled him noticed he was hurt, and got up.

"Dude, you okay?" he asked.

"No," he said, and clutched his arm. The first thought that went through his mind: _Oh my god, Nick was going to freak out. _"Dammit," he cursed under his breath and tried to stay lying on the ground. The teacher came over and looked at it.

"It may be broken, Luke, can you take him to the nurse?" he asked, and lifted Jeff onto his feet. His palm of his hand and a little up his wrist had already started to swell. He bit his lip, trying not to yelp out every time he moved.

At the nurse, it was quick, and was instructed on the need to be taken to the hospital, and she called Jeff's parents. For now, Luke would drive him to the ER. Slowly, he made his way to Luke's car, and got in. The hospital wasn't that far away.

It was Janine's first day in the internship. She was doing well so far, but it was oddly a slow day in the ER. In hindsight, that probably should have been a good thing, but it was nothing like what Janine had expected. She was assigned to a Dr. Cooper, who seemed to enjoy hitting on her. Of course, seeing as Janine had no intention to ever have relations with a human, she shot him down. She went to the chief to ask to be re-assigned to Dr. O'Hara, but that didn't work. So she was stuck with Fitch Cooper, the pretty boy doctor who didn't know when to keep it in his pants. She'd heard stories of his "sexual turrets" and she knew that if he ever pulled that crap with her, he'd be dead in a second.

"Janine," Cooper said, walking to the nurse's station where Janine was filling out the paperwork for everything, "We have a new patient."

"Alright," Janine replied, standing to join her 'instructor'. She laughed inwardly when the ladies of the nurse's station gasped at her shoes. Apparently the ever-fabulous Dr. O'Hara couldn't even pull off these heels when working. But Janine was short, and seeing as she was physically fifteen, she had to find some way to look older. So make-up and heels were her best friends. Besides, the pain was null.

"His name is Jeff Sterling," Coop mumbled to her as they walked to the caught. "Football accident. Nothing too major. I'm going to leave this one to you, okay? I think you can handle a break with your test scores."

"Yes, Dr. Cooper," She said, walking to the bed to look at her new patient.

Jeff sighed in relief when there was only one other person in the ER, and he got a room really fast. His parents hadn't even gotten there yet.

Luke stayed with him.

"Hey, will you take my phone and text Nick?" Jeff asked before a doctor came in to see him.

"Nick? Is he that weird new kid?" Luke asked.

"He's not weird. Just.. quiet. He's … my roommate, and he can drive me home, so you don't have to stay," Jeff explained through gritted teeth.

"I honestly don't mind, but sure," he said.

Jeff moved a little bit to get his phone from his pocket where he stuffed it before they went to the nurse's room. A few minutes of sitting in silence a knock came on the door and Jeff opened his eyes. Finally he can get some sort of pain medication.

Janine knocked on the door, coming in a second letter. "Hello," She said, grabbing a pair of gloves from the wall. "I'm Dr. Janine Reynolds. You can just call me Janine or J9. I just graduated, and this is an internship. So…" She smiled, charmingly. She knew how to speak in front of humans to make them feel good. She had 300 years of practice, after all, and she'd spent years working as a press agent before she decided that she wanted to try out medical school. And she'd also been a lawyer back in the 80s, so she had the technique down. "And you're… Jeff Sterling?" She asked, though of course she knew the answer. "What can I do for you today?"

"Hi, yeah I'm Jeff," he said, and bit his lip. He didn't really know what to say, so he just pretty much uncovered his arm he was snuggling to his chest, and gave her a pained face. Her doctor looked really young but she did say she was an intern, so he just shrugged it off. Mentally that is, if he were to shrug, he'd probably just make his arm hurt more than it already did.

His phone had buzzed, and someone was calling him, but Luke didn't answer it. It was Nick probably. Frantic. It went silent for a few seconds, and then vibrated again.

Janine nodded, leaning down to examine the arm. She looked at it, and she was pretty positive it was broken. "Does this hurt?" She asked, placing a finger on the broken bone. She always found the procedure beyond stupid, but that's what was done and she wanted to blend in for a bit. Of course, she knew it hurt and she felt kind of bad for doing. How funny was that? A demon feeling bad for hurting a human. She really was anything but ordinary. She stood, smiling at him sympathetically. "I'm afraid it's broken. Or it's a really, really bad sprain. I'm going to have to send you for x-rays. It'll hurt, really badly, but you'll be okay. I promise." She paused, hearing the phone ring. By law, she couldn't look at it without permission, but she did grab it from the young man who held it.

Jeff hissed out when she poked him. He had the urge to punch something and jump around.

"Nick's calling you," She said, not making a connection between the human and her oldest friend. "I'd get that, honey. We can wait a few seconds."

Jeff was surprised at the girl. He didn't know if he wanted to answer it, the quicker he'd get away, the quicker it would stop hurting.

He hit the answer button and slowly put the phone to his ear. Before he even got it there, Nick was yelling through the phone. He held it about 3 inches away from his face and grimaced.

"Nick stop," he said through gritted teeth, "Just come up here." More yelling through the phone. He should probably have turned the phone call volume down a bit, "I'll be fine, just stop yelling at me." After a minute of less yelling talking, Jeff hung up and looked up at the two people watching him.

"Sorry, uh. My friend…" Jeff tried to explain. Jeff's arm had started to turn purple by now, and bruise badly. It was almost twice the size of his other arm, and just hurt so badly. He felt the sweat coming from his hair line.

"Right," Janine said, signaling to the nurse that had just arrived to get Jeff into a wheel chair. "Your arm is looking awful, honey. We're going to have you x-rayed, and I'm going to talk to my supervisor, Dr. Cooper, to have your arm checked out, okay?" She smiled at the poor little human, because she could only imagine the pain he was going through. She remembered, a few weeks before she had died she had, fallen off of her horse, Calpurnia, and broken her own arm. The doctors had bled her and put her on bed rest. Seeing as her brother had only recently committed suicide, she was completely and utterly heartbroken. And weak. She wasn't sure how doctors thought bleeding was a good idea to solve anything, and she was thankful she didn't have to stick leeches on the poor boy. "I'll be here when you get back, in case your parents or this Nick comes, okay?"

Jeff carefully sat in the chair and just leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He let out a shaky breath. He'd feel better if Nick was here. He just wanted to lay his head on his shoulder and wait it out. He's broken bones before, but this one hurt a lot. He had broken ribs and his collarbone but not something like his wrist. It was swelling a lot too. More than the time when his brother had broken his wrist. It's probably because he landed on top of it with the weight of another person as well. He honestly didn't know.

Jeff did know that waiting for his parents was bad. They arrived before Nick though. He had to wait for the insurance and getting admitted before he got an X-ray, and just sitting there hurt. Nick arrived before he was taken back though. He was so glad. The first time he heard that voice, his head snapped up and looked at him. Jeff knew he was probably sweaty and pale, but he didn't care.

Janine pushed back everyone in the room, ignoring everyone. She was rushed- things had finally started to pick up in the ER and Dr. Cooper was swamped, pretty much sending her on her own for any minor case and making her observe him in the major ones, and now Dr. O'Hara was planning on letting her help in a surgery (as Janine as gone to go to school to be an ER Surgeon, not just a doctor), so she only had a few seconds to spare. But seeing as Jeff was her first ever patient, she felt the need to see him off personally.

"You ready for some X-ray fun?" she said, trying to be cheerful. This is exactly why she could never be a pediatrician, though she'd seen children die from diseases since she was born. Now was no different, never would be different. But they had to be so damn happy all of the time, even when delivering bad news, and Janine Reynolds was naturally pessimistic. She had no intentions on changing it.

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "No, not really," he said hoarsely.

"It'll hurt, but as soon as we know what's wrong, Dr. Cooper and I can get you some medication."

He was most definitely not ready for some X-rays. He'd had them before and it was just scary sitting in that room, and he'd have to change into those weird blue robe things that hardly covered anything. Just moving at all was a scary thought. He had to leave Nick and his parents, and got brought down the hall. A nurse helped him into the robe, and he just tried not to move at all. He probably dozed off a bit, because just a second later he was being led back to his wheelchair, and into a room. He wanted to man up a little bit in front of Nick. He only sprained his wrist, it's not that bad… Or is it? Was it actually broken? Would he have to wear a damn cast for months?

It didn't take long for Janine to get the results. She read the results very carefully, being sure to make sure that she was right. She didn't want a misdiagnosis on her first patient, even if it was something as minor as a break. She sighed, knowing she was right. Dr. Cooper and Dr. O'Hara checked over her, just to make sure, but they agreed too. So she walked quickly to Jeff's little room, knocking and acknowledging his parents and noticing that his friends were gone. She'd heard a few teenagers heading to the food court on her way down, so she figured that was it.

"Jeff, Mr. and Mrs. Sterling," She addressed, "It is, indeed, broken. If Jeff doesn't mind an IV, we'll have some liquid painkiller pumped into him in and I'll send you home with a few, but my elders have to approve of what I give you." She sighed, smiling weakly at the boy. "I can give you the cast, even though I'm seriously pressed for time, or I can send one of the nurses. Your pick, my friend."

"I don't mind," Jeff blurted before his parents had a say. He knew he'd have to get it set the right way now, looking at the X-ray hanging on the wall. He wanted to hold Nick's hand or just have him there, but he wasn't allowed to be in here with him, and the nurses had sent him away with Luke.

Dr. Reynolds left again after the parent permission and Jeff just leaned his head back. At least it wouldn't hurt anymore.

Janine nodded, sighing. "A nurse will here with an IV shortly, and I'll come cast your arm in just a few minutes." She smiled sympathetically. "Is there any other pain you need to tell me about?" She asked, leaning down to examine the hand one more time. "Or are you good? Painkillers, a cast, and I can send you home? Though I love having you here to visit it me, I'm sure you and your friends would like you better at… where did you say you went to school again?"

"Uh, I go to Dalton Academy. I'd be wearing the blazer if I wasn't in my gym clothes," Jeff said, and looked at the sweat covered clothes. "I think I'm fine though, other than the arm. Maybe a bruise or something, but I got tackled, it was inevitable," he explained, looking out the opened door to see if he saw Nick. It was too far down the hallway, and all he saw was the other wall. He sighed.

"Dalton Academy, eh?" Janine asked as the nurse put the IV. She thought for a second before noticing the casting supply had arrived. "One of my oldest friends goes there," She smiled fondly. "I was actually there a few weeks ago." She chuckled, grabbing Jeff's hand carefully. "Mr. and Mrs. Sterling, I hate to ask this, but if you could go to the Food Court or something, this is going to get ugly and I'd prefer it if you… weren't here. Forgive me." She sighed as the older couple left the room. "This is going to hurt. I'm sorry."

"Oh I didn't - ouch - see you there," Jeff said, as the nurse found a vein to stick the fairly large needle into his skin. "Is it one of the teachers? Maybe I know them." Jeff just wanted to distract himself while he waited for the pain medication to set in.

He didn't want to give up his arm from being snuggled to his chest, but it would be foolish to resist it. He noticed just how dark the skin was. It was the darkest by his wrist, where the break was, and ventured up his hand, and down his forearm a little bit.

"Alright there. We're going to have you sent up for a few more x-rays, and then you can get your cast." She said, gently. "What color do you want?" She asked, grinning. This was the one area where she could maybe see herself working with small kids, but for now she was focused on the young student. "Jackie will take you up, I'll be waiting for you when you come down." She smiled, kindly. "And no," She answered as Jeff was being wheeled out. "He's a student. Nick Duval. I err… used to babysit him."

Jeff laughed. His pain medication was starting to set in.

"Nick's my boyfriend. He's in the food court," he said, and slowly lowered himself off the bed, almost tripping. The nurse, Jackie helped him, and he was lead towards the door.

"Blue please! Or yellow," Jeff called from the door frame, and leaned his head back again. Moving had made him kind of sick. He didn't even notice the rolling pole next to him.

Janine stared after the boy as he rolled off. So that was Nicky-poo's human, hmm? She smiled at the thought, Nick had been here earlier and she hadn't even said anything. She sighed, getting the cast ready and waiting for the human to come back. She thought of keeping this new bit of knowledge to herself, but that simply wasn't her. Her brother always said she could be an actress if she wanted too. Theatricality was just something that just came back to her.

She had the casting supplies ready, a few strong, strong painkillers there if needed. She knew she could only use these if they were absolutely needed, and they really were. "Hmm," She mumbled to herself, hearing the poor boy coming back. "Let the show begin," She said, smirking, her eyes flicking over to black.

Jeff been wheeled back into the room he was before, and squinted in the bright lights. The IV was taken out for the X-ray because it was metal, and not put back in yet. He had started to feel the aches already. The throbbing pain of his arm was there the whole time, but lessened, but now he could feel the bruises that would be there in the morning on his back and shoulder. He just had a sour face as he was carefully helped back onto the bed. He didn't notice the doctor. The nurse left, and Jeff looked up at her. Her eyes. Something was wrong. He squinted again.

"Did … Did you put contacts on or are these meds making me crazy?" Jeff asked, and rubbed his eyes with one hand. It was hard because of the re-attached IV, and the other arm just put in a sling so he wouldn't move the bone again, and until the doctor looked over the second set of X-ray's that would be arriving soon.

"Hmm?" Janine asked, smirking, her eyes flashing back to normal for the nurse who brought the x-rays to her. She looked over them a second, and she motioned for the nurse to put the IV back into the poor boy. "How are you feeling?" She asked, pulling a stool over to next to the bed. "I've got to put your cast on. You should be okay, for now." She said. "And human, if it hurts too badly, please let me know. I haven't been in pain since my brother killed me. I don't even remember what it feels like."

"Wait… what?" Jeff said, and pondered if he was hearing right. "Human?" Jeff's heart rate jumped and he was so confused. He didn't really like this medication. It made him crazy.

He didn't even realize the doctor and him were alone, and she had began to take his arm from the sling. It was the throbbing pain there, but it didn't get bad until she straightened it. He hissed out and was already breathing heavily.

The eyes reminded him of one time he thought he saw Nick's eyes like that, like that day that he scared him and Nick attacked him.

Jeff admitted to himself, he was scared. He didn't know what was happening. He could feel the pain, and that was the only thing that made him know he wasn't dreaming.

"That's what you are, isn't it?" Janine asked. "Human, you know. You're human. You're Nicky-poo's little human." She chuckled, beginning to cast the arm with the most delicate of fingers. She should feel bad for her current treatment of the human, but it had been a hard day and she was tired of pretending. She'd send a bouquet of flowers, already. "Don't you worry your head doll, your arm will heal in a few weeks. And these meds Coop and I have you on will keep you out of pain. I promise."

Jeff just closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath as the slip cotton went over his hand. Human. _What did that mean? Was she not human? Nicky-poo?_ He probably would have laughed at that if he wasn't in pain, and so confused. _Nicky-poo's little human? Now what did that mean? _

"Oww, oww," He sighed out when a tender spot was pulled by the wrapping cotton.

"Forget I said anything," Janine said, realizing Jeff knew nothing. Shit. Well. "How are you feeling? Do I need to have a nurse get you anything?" She asked, trying to change the subject. How could Nick not tell him? The poor human deserved to know his.. lifestyle. The way they had lived and thrived for years to come. But as much as he deserved it, she knew it wasn't her place to tell him "Your friends should be here sooner, as shoulder your parents."

"I- I uh- I don't know. I don't think so. It's not as bad as it was earlier, but I can still feel it. It's really hot," Jeff said, not sure whether to ignore the conversation and pretend it was his medication, or actually just accept the fact that it was that. Jeff was glad he was able to see Nick soon. She was getting to the plaster part now, so it would just be a couple minutes.

Janine nodded, smiling a little. "You should be fine, darling. Don't worry about it," She said, "If this month or whatever doesn't work, you can come here and have me fired, hmm?" She laughed, trying to lessen the tension in the room. She finished up, gracefully. "There. I'll be back later to check on you, and if you're okay, I might be able to send you home. I'll see you in a bit."

Jeff grunted in a reply, and leaned back into the bed. He was tired, and could feel himself drifting away. He liked her though. He hoped she would get the job and if he got hurt, he could come back to her. Last time he was in the hospital, he wasn't offered as much pain medication, and was just hurting the whole time. This time, it was really strong, could barely feel the throbbing by now. He concentrated on the beeping beside him to keep him awake until he at least saw Nick.


	19. Chapter 19

Eeep, sorry for the long delay. I'll end up posting the next chapter like in an hour, because of that. Really sorry. I'm not even going to make up some excuse that I had homework, I just totally forgot about this. lmao.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 19**

Nick was scared. He hated waiting. He hated knowing that he was stuck in that stupid waiting room while Jeff was in there. He had no idea what had happened. Why didn't they just tell him? He could hear them talking, though. He could hear Janine calling Jeff his human and Nick put his face in his hands, groaning in frustration. This wasn't how Jeff was supposed to find out. He needed time. He needed to break it to him gently.

Nick stared at the wall, urging time to move faster so that he could see Jeff and know that he was okay.

Jeff's cast was finished, so he just lay back in his bed. He'd still probably be here for another hour and a half for discharge, and that always took forever. Luckily, they had kept the IV and put one of those finger heart monitor things on him for now. The door opened and was gladly reunited with Nick. His eyes open slowly. He probably looked completely drugged and looked like he was hit by a truck. His reactions were slow, and he just wanted to sleep. He was so glad he was in his gym shorts because it was so hot. He was sweaty, and wanted to stand in a freezer.

"Hi Nicky-poo," he whispered.

Nick quickly got to his feet when he said he was allowed to see Jeff. It felt like this was the longest time they'd spent apart in weeks, but he knew it wasn't, really. It hadn't been _that_ long. Biting his lip as he walked into the room, taking in the sight of Jeff. He looked so fragile with all that medication pumped into him.

Running a hand through his hair, he rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "Oh god, please don't call me that." Nick chuckled nervously, "How are you feeling?"

"Why? Dr. Reynolds called you that. You think she'll tell me some embarrassing stories from when she babysat you? Or wait is that what she said? I don't really remember," Jeff said.

Nick sighed, shaking his head, "Yeah, but she knows I hate being called that. I've told her so many times." He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. He was trying to figure out how much stuff Jeff had figured out. He hoped he hadn't figured out what he was, or at least that he wasn't human. He needed to tell him that himself. He was sure Jeff would take it harder if he didn't hear it from him.

It took Jeff a minute to answer Nick's question. "I've been better, but it's not like I was in a coma or something. I only broke my wrist," he said, and tried to lift his cast. It was too heavy, and he couldn't much feel it. He wanted to point to the X-rays hanging on the wall, where it showed an obvious break, compared the second, straightened one. "Gosh, I have never been this heavily medicated. I feel like I took shrooms or something," Jeff said, and tried to rub at his eyes again.

"Yeah, but a broken wrist hurts. What happened?" He frowned, watching Jeff carefully. He was glad he didn't seem to be in any pain, but he couldn't be sure he wasn't just trying to pretend it didn't hurt as much as it did. He smiled fondly as Jeff tried to rub his eyes, "At least it doesn't hurt so much, right?"

"Oh it was just football. Someone tackled me, and I landed the wrong way," Jeff explained, and closed his eyes again. The light hurt his eyes, and it was just really hard to keep them open. "It doesn't hurt. It's a weird feeling. Like I'm floating. It's just so hot in here. It's September, it isn't supposed to be hot," he mumbled. He lifted his good arm to his head, careful not to disturb the needle, and pushed his hair back, so it wouldn't stick to his forehead.

Nick bit his lip nervously. He didn't know why he was this worried. He wasn't usually this worried about things like this. It was just a broken wrist. He was absolutely fine, but Nick couldn't stop himself worrying. Jeff had this affect on him.

Nick looked around the room, "It's not that bad. I'm sure they'll let you out of here soon, yeah?" He smiled reassuringly, hoping that would be enough to make him feel at least a little better. He didn't like seeing Jeff like this. He hoped he wouldn't have to again.

Jeff had pretty much sat in silence for the long period of time he was waiting for discharge. His parents came in the room, and Jeff insisted to go back to the dorm.

"Nicky can drive me back," Jeff said. He had help changing back into his street clothes that his parents brought, but kept his coat on his lap. It was really hot.

After much complaining Jeff got to go back to the dorm, and he was outside. Nick helped him into his car and they drove back. Jeff just rested his face on the cold class of the window.

Nick kept glancing at Jeff as he drove, making sure he was okay. He didn't like seeing Jeff like this. He suspected it was mainly the drugs working their way through his system, but he didn't like it nonetheless.

When they finally got back to Dalton, Nick parked the car, turning to Jeff and resting a hand delicately on his knee, "When we get back to the dorm, we'll open the windows, make sure it's really cool in there for you, and you can get some sleep if you want, okay?"

"Are you going to stay with me?" Jeff mumbled. He didn't know if he could really sleep without him. Nightmares.

Nick had absolutely no doubt that he'd stay with Jeff. All he really wanted was to keep Jeff safe and he felt more comforted if he knew he was there to look after him.

Nick answered and he had a minute of silence, "You know Dr. Reynolds has black eyes?" he asked. Jeff honestly didn't know why he said it. His mind was just screwed up right now.

Nick froze at Jeff's words, just staring at him for a moment. Why did he have to notice that? Why did Janine have to let it slip? This wasn't supposed to happen. He'd managed to keep it hidden so far, and then this had to happen? "W-What are you talking about, Jeff?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "It was creepy. She told me her brother killed her," he said and slipped off his shoes, to curl up in the seat. All he wanted was to sleep. They'd probably be at Dalton any minute now, and he'd still have to walk all the way to his room.

Nick didn't know what he was supposed to say. He didn't want to have this conversation. He ran his fingers through his hair as he turned a corner, nearing Dalton now, "She said that?" He sighed softly. Why'd she have to say anything at all? He liked feeling normal around Jeff. This was going to screw everything up, "Are you sure that's what she said?"

"Mmmmhmmm," Jeff mumbled, "She mentioned you too, but I don't remember what she said about you. Something about Nicky-poo," he added on. It was very slow, and hard for him to really talk. "I've seen your eyes do that too. Like when I scared you," Jeff mumbled. He wanted to slap himself but it was all just coming out.

Nick was silently glad he could blame most of this on the medication. He would make up excuses. Stupid excuses, but excuses nonetheless. He hated lying to Jeff, but he knew that this was the only way he could go about this. At least until he figured out an actual way of telling him. "Maybe it was just the lighting playing tricks on you?" He shrugged.

As they got back to Dalton, Nick pulled into a park, quickly getting out and moving around to open the door for Jeff, holding out a hand to help him out.

The door opened and he was moving. It made him slightly more aware.

"I don't know. Maybe," Jeff said, knowing that wasn't the case. He'd have to bring it up sometime when wasn't high on medication. It was far too much for a broken wrist, but he felt like Janine had something to do with that. He was grateful though. At least he could sleep now.

Nick kept a careful eye on Jeff, making sure he didn't stray too far, or stumble on his feet. He couldn't help but wonder just how much medication Janine had given him. Couldn't be too much, surely. She knew Nick would've killed her if anything happened to Jeff. Shaking his head, he silently berated himself for being so stupid. He was fine. He had to stop worrying. "We'll get you back to the dorm, then you can get some sleep and clear your head, okay? I'm sure it was nothing."

Jeff had watched the ground mostly and almost walked right into the door of their dorm if Nick didn't stop him. They went inside and he pretty much crawled up the four flights of stairs. He was so close to his bed. So close…

He just plop down without even getting under the blanket. Jeff forgot his shoes in Nick's car and had walked up here barefoot. Good thing his parents brought him sweat pants. He had to elevate this arm but he didn't want to move,

Nick had to keep watching Jeff as he walked, not really paying attention to where he was going. When Jeff all but collapsed onto his bed, Nick rolled his eyes, moving to the other side of the room to open the window, hoping it might make Jeff feel a little cooler.

He walked back to Jeff's side, trying to pull him up, "Come on buddy, that's not good for your arm. We've got to get you comfortable so you can sleep."

Jeff groaned and rolled over. That probably would have hurt if he wasn't so medicated. He scooted himself up to his pillow and curled up on his good side and resting his cast on his hip. That would be good enough right? It could probably use a pillow, but it didn't hurt so he didn't care.

* * *

><p>Jeff had woken up alone. His shoulder had hurt really bad. In fact, everything just hurt. The medication from the hospital made him sleep like a rock and he hadn't moved all night. He didn't have any classes today, and an hour after he took his pills, he was so bored. Didn't have anything to do on his computer, playing Xbox wasn't that fun by yourself, and he had absolutely nothing to so. Because of being so restricted with his fingers, he wanted to badly to do something with his hands.<p>

After just sitting on the bed for twenty minutes, he saw his sketch book sitting by his book bag. That made him smile, and he got off the bed and took his book and a couple pencils, and lay on his stomach on the floor.

He wasn't too inspired to draw at first, but the picture Nick and himself he had on his phone, made Jeff want to draw Nick. His black hair, the long nose, his perfect face. After what seemed like no time at all, and many eraser shavings he was done. Well almost. The eyes weren't drawn yet. It was actually pretty creepy, just a face, with no eyes.

Jeff didn't know how to draw it really. The things he saw at the hospital. The black. It wasn't real. It couldn't be. Next thing he knew, he had began to fill in his eyes, and that just made his smile look menacing. Is this the real Nick? Was his medicine really just screwing with him? He'd probably have drawn Janine too, if he had a good picture of her. He barely remember what she looked like. He actually couldn't remember much of anything from yesterday. The pain. That was about it. And those damn eyes. It was what stuck out. He swore he saw Nick like that once, and the drawing almost proved it.

He wanted nothing more than to actually believe it was just his mind playing tricks on him, but it wouldn't work. He had to hide that picture. Nick could never see it. _Hmm, where to go, where to go? _

Book bag? Maybe. In his desk was a no, and he didn't have anything that locked. He tore it from the sketch book and folded it twice. He would just have to put it in one of those pockets in his bag for now until he could bring it home. Nick would be coming back soon, so he just sort of lie on his bed with his laptop again.

_Google was good for these things right?_ Black eyes. It was too much though. Too many different possibilities for it. He just signed and closed his eyes again. _Oh well. _


	20. Chapter 20

****... A few hours my ass. Oh well, here's your chapter. (: Enjoy.

**Chapter 20**

Jeff's mom insisted on taking him to his physical therapy. He didn't really know why, all she did was sit in the waiting room. That's what they were doing now. It wasn't too crowded, but the hospital was small, so he had to wait a few minutes.

Janine moved from her car swiftly, the coat she was wearing flying out around her carefully. Today was her first day off, and she really didn't know what she was doing here. Jeff wasn't her patient anymore and she had no reason to care how the poor human was doing. They broke all the time, and sometimes they were fixed, sometimes they did. She'd been around it all of her life. Except now was different. She did have to care, because this was Nick's human. Who didn't know a thing. Janine wasn't sure why Nick was waiting to tell Jeff the truth- a part of her understood and a part of her thought that Nick was being childish- but she'd keep her word and not tell him.

The door opened and Jeff didn't even looked up. He did when the familiar voice was directed at him.

"Hello there," she said, walking into the physical therapy center. Janine remembered Jeff clearly, and went straight to him, sitting next to him. "Remember me?" she asked, fixing a fake pout on her lips. "Because I remember you," she added.

"Hmm, not really. I mean, yeah, you were the doctor, but I don't really remember that day, I was pretty out of it," Jeff said, and chuckled. He did remember her though. He thought of his drawing he made yesterday.

Janine nodded. That was to be expected. Her mind traveled briefly to the time when she had fallen off of Calpurnia, and had nearly been bled to death. Or, that's what she thought happened. That day was blurry. She just remembered riding and jumping over fences, and then waking up in her bad, having been bled by her doctors. The boy was so lucky he didn't have to go through that.

"I can't ask for any better," She replied, smiling sweetly at Jeff's mother. "I've got him, Mrs. Sterling. You've gotten everything in order, yes? Why don't you go to the spa down the street. Tell them Janine sent you." She winked, turning back to the boy. "How are you feeling?"

Jeff was surprised that his mother actually left._ What? _

"I'm okay I guess. Better," Jeff said, and moved the fingers in his cast. He could do that now. A little bit, but it was progress. That's why he was here right?

Was she going to do his therapy or something? There's got to be something up with that, she couldn't just randomly show up when it was his appointment. He really needed to talk to Nick.

Maybe when he got tackled, he's really just in a coma, and this is a really strange dream.

Janine wasn't surprised when the older woman left. It was a technique she'd developed over the years to get what she wanted. Janine always got what she wanted. She smiled at the mother before looking at the little boy. "Come on," She ordered, standing up. "I'm on over time because I want a job before I'm fifty." She laughed to herself at the joke, though of course the human wouldn't get it.

Jeff hesitantly stood up and followed her to the back. It was strange. He was just really confused. Maybe he would see her eyes do that weird thing again.

"Does this medication have a side effect of like hallucinations?" Jeff asked when he sat on the tall bed.

Janine looked up. Should she lie? She could get in deep trouble when, not if, she was found out. She sighed, not answering the question. She motioned for Jeff to sit down and grabbed a pair of gloves to examine the wrist. She smiled, looking up at him while she sat. "Why?"

"Uh, I don't know, people's faces just look like… distorted sometimes," He shrugged, and made that up. Well it wasn't really a lie, they were weird, but he knew it only was with two people. He didn't want to necessarily say the black eyed part. He honestly just wanted an answer to his question. He could just Google it but he didn't know what the exact name of it was. The pills, it said it on the bottle, but with the IV he didn't know.

"Hmmm," Janine said, finishing up. She looked around the room, standing up and helping him up while she did. She knew what this was about, and she was a bit curious to know what he was thinking. She'd have to be careful, she didn't want to piss Nick off more, but she was letting her curiosity get the better of her. "I'm guessing you're having hallucinations then, hun. Unless you've had them before…"

"Uh, well, no. I mean, I honestly don't know. It was just weird. It was only at the hospital though, so I figured it was from the stuff you had me on. I was really out of it, so it's probably nothing," Jeff said, and rubbed his fingers. She had stretched them out, and bent his arm every which way, so the throbbing was coming back. He kind of wanted some sort of excuse to stay here and talk to her, maybe get something out of her, but he was done with his therapy, and had no business there anymore.

"I have no patients today, I'm technically off the clock, and your mom won't be back for another hour or so," Janine said, sighing. "Keke takes forever, trust me." She smiled. "I want to hear more about these hallucinations, strictly off the clock. You won't be charged a thing and I'll buy you coffee. I think it's a win-win. And we're right by the food court. Come on," She softly commanded. "If you feel uncomfortable or whatever, I'll drive you down the street to the spa."

Jeff had the urge to rub the back of his neck. "Uh, I don't know, I guess we can go wait in the food court until she comes back. I doubt my mom would take really long," Jeff said, and followed her out of the room, into the hospital hallways.

It was really awkward. This was a perfect excuse to talk more, but he wasn't so sure he really wanted that anymore. What if she was some sort of serial killer, and actually led him to an empty room, and drugged him and kidnapped him and brought him to some house in the woods where no one would hear him scream? Nah, he was just over thinking that. The food court was actually just down the hall. Maybe that was really all she wanted?

"I'm not going to kill you," Janine said, ushering him out of the room to the nurse's station. She stopped and took her Doctor's coat off and pointing forward. "Go order," She said, handing him a twenty. "I'm not really in the mood for coffee. I'll be here when you come back. Then we can talk, if you wish."

"I'm good, I don't really want anything," Jeff said, and shrugged, handing her money back. He wouldn't have accepted it if he did want something anyway. He kind of just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do really. He didn't know if he really wanted to tell her about it or not. He obviously didn't trust her. He'd feel better if Nick was there, because he was the one that knew her.

"Very well," Janine said, finding a close table. She noticed his hesitation to join her, and she laughed warmly. "Come, come," She invited, "I really don't bite. Besides, I feel as if I would be doing a disservice to my dearest old friend if I didn't take care of you. And besides, you want to talk. I can sense it."

Jeff followed her. She was right. He did want to talk to someone about it. He just wasn't sure that she was the one he wanted to talk to, considering she's the one that started his pondering. Sense it? Is that some weird spidey-sense? Is she like Spider-man? He mentally had his eyes narrowed the whole time, and was really cautious.

"What hallucinations are you having?" Janine asked, quickly. She was curious, even though this more than likely wouldn't end well. "How many times have you had them? Are they prominent?" She questioned. "If I'm going to be a doctor, I have to know just what medication I'm comfortable giving people, you understand." She said, sweetly.

Jeff didn't know whether to answer that truthfully or not.

"Well, it really just happened in the ER once, and once when I got home, but it hasn't happened since then," Jeff explained, "It was really vivid, but went away in a second, which is why it doesn't really bother me that much anymore." Jeff contemplated whether or not to tell her that it was actually her, and much more than just a second. Human or not.. He sighed.

"Right," Janine replied, beginning to twiddle with her thumbs. Of course, she knew what the problem was, and she was considering giving the boy a few hints. Explaining was Nick's job, but the boy deserved to at least have a clue of the people surrounding him. Well, not people, but the point was still there. "I see. Tell me, who has it been affecting? Friends, families, complete strangers?"

"Uh, more so people I've met recently. Within a month. It's hard to tell, it only happened twice," Jeff explained, and picked at the edge of his cast. It was getting really annoying, and he could use one of his pills he had right about now. He only had one this morning, and it's been more than 4 hours.

"Okay," Janine replied, pretending to think. "What happens? Is it the same thing everytime, _or is it one part of the body? _" She asked, knowing the boy was in pain. She could possibly swing by the Hospital Pharmacy and grab him a painkiller if she absolutely had too, but she'd see just how much longer Mother Sterling was out and how much pain he appeared to be in.

"It's just someone's face, but yeah it's the same thing," Jeff said. He knew something was up with that comment. She knew. It wasn't his medication. Now he would just find out what that meant. The possibility of confronting Nick was out there, because he knew he wasn't drugged the first time it happened.

"What is it? Be specific." Janine persisted, a bit impatient. She drummed her fingers against the tables, trying not to be angry and slip up again. That would be bad, and Nick would probably kill her if she killed his human. "Lips, eyes, nose? What happened? I need to know this for any patients I have later on."

"Well I don't really know. I don't remember it that much. I just know it was weird, and I couldn't explain it. It was on you actually. I think you said something about your brother though," Jeff said, and looked down.

"Humans," he whispered to himself. She wasn't a human. Alien? Vampire? Werewolf maybe? _Oh god, am I dating a vampire? _

Janine bit back a laugh. This human was reacting adorably, she wished she could be the one to tell him. But that wasn't her place, and her fun would soon be over. Oh well. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts, she reasoned. "My brother?" She asked, innocently. "How did you know I had a brother?" She said, grinning. She was sure she could see through her, but she didn't care. That was the point.

"I don't know…" Jeff said, and scrunched his eyebrows, "You said he killed you," he whispered.

_Zombie? Actually the vampire part seems pretty good right now. Oh god, please don't tell me Nick sparkles. Wait, she said I was just Nick's human? What does that mean? Is he just using me to get my blood? Oh god. Oh god… _

_Wait. Does that mean magic is real? Is Harry Potter real? Am I really a muggle? _

"Why yes, yes he did." Janine replied, sighing. "Slashed my throat. Left me and everyone else in my town for dead. But I woke up, as you can see. That was three-hindered years ago, though. I was fifteen when I died, can you believe it? Not aging sucks." She sighed. "I spent 10 years in Med School. I'll probably have to do it again in twenty or thirty years, too." She smiled. "Questions?"

Jeff didn't know what to say. He had his mouth open, and a questioning look.

"W-wait…" He rubbed his face, "What? 300?"

He stood up now, "I- uh, I'm gunna g-go," he said, and pretty much walked backwards into the wall behind him. Good thing the cafeteria was empty. Or maybe that was a bad thing. She could kill him, and no one would see. He just wanted to run like hell. She had to be a vampire.

"Goodbye, darling," Janine cooed. She had no idea what he was thinking, but she was amused. But then she felt guilty. "Wait…" She said, closing her eyes. Her eyes switched shades, she couldn't help it. "Jeff. Wait."

Jeff had heard her from the door. He wanted to run out to the parking lot, but couldn't run in there. He walked quickly towards the exit. _Why was it so far away? _

He had to go down some stairs first, and he was almost positive she could catch up with him by then. _What's a good way to lose a vampire? Was she even a vampire? _

Janine pushed herself to her feet and ran after the blonde. She had to make one thing clear to Jeff, because damn had she screwed up. She sighed, noticing him at the bottom of the steps and she snuck to him, carefully, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a nearby closet. She didn't care what this looked like, she had to do this. "You listen to me," She growled, angrily, "And you listen well."

Jeff just wanted to yell but he knew no one was around.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, leaning against the wall, flinching away from her. He'd have to admit, he was terrified. How did she move him so fast? This was just like when he scared Nick. The incredibly fast movement. She was hurting him too, by pinning him to the wall. He didn't even realize where they were, nor did he care.

"I want you to listen to me," Janine said, softening her grip and sending him an apologetic look. It wasn't too often that she gave into her instincts like that, but when she did she knew she could be pretty scary. "Listen," She whispered, "I've told you too much. I don't know what you're thinking about what I am, and I won't tell you any more than what I have, but you have to let Nick explain his story. It's complicated, and sad. You have to listen to him, okay? He'll be pissed enough at what I told you. Try not to make it worse, okay?"

Jeff sank down to the floor when she let him go. It was just too much. The speed. He was terrified, and he could feel his heart racing in his chest. Her eyes were still black and all he wanted was to run. Jeff couldn't even speak he was so scared. His throat just wouldn't let him. He wanted to scream at her, but he felt like that would just make it worse.

Janine knelt beside the poor boy. She felt bad that she'd done this to him. She blinked, feeling her eyes return to normal again. It really sucked being the one demon in the world that still had a conscience. She smiled at him. "Listen, Jeff. You really have nothing to fear. Just… er… tell me what you're thinking? I might be able to put your mind at ease."

Jeff flinched away from her, and tried to scoot away, but there was a shelf there. "I- I don't know," he replied. He just wanted to know exactly what she was.

"Are you- Are you going to drink my blood?" Jeff asked hesitantly.

Janine bit her lip and tried not to laugh, and for the most part it worked. A giggle managed to escape her lips, but she was sure, or she hoped Jeff couldn't hear it. She smiled at him, looking at a spot at his neck. She had no desire whatsoever to even touch his neck, or any other part of his body. She looked away, trying not to scare Jeff even more.

"Where in the world would you get an idea like that?"

"So… Y-you're not a vampire?" Jeff asked. He realized how foolish that sounded after he said it. He wanted to slap himself. What an idiot. He's bled around Nick before? He never gave off any hint that he craved it. _Black eyes? What could that mean then? _

"No, honey," Janine replied, unable to contain a few random giggles. "I don't want your blood. There's something more that I go after," She admitted, shaking her head. "But once again, that's not for me to tell you. Nick would kill me. Even though I'm already dead. He'd find a way. I know it." She laughed, shaking her head. "The young ones always find ways."

Jeff was calming down a little bit, but his heart was still racing in his chest. More? What could her kind want? Why did he have to get tied up with this? On these kind of tv shows, the human is always the most miserable. But this was amazing. He found out there are things other than humans.

"Are there vampires out there?" he asked. The thought was strange, it was mainly to just know if there was more than just what they were.

Janine shook her head. She'd never met a vampire, but since demons existed who knew just what could be out there. Maybe they were just better at hiding than she was. "No," She replied, as if talking to a two year old. She couldn't help it. "I'm sure you wish there were. And before you ask, no, I do not sparkle. My kind are just like humans. Only we're dead."

"Zombies?" Jeff asked. His mind just couldn't grasp that she wasn't human still. How could this be? Maybe it was his brain she was after.

"Are you going to hurt me?" he whispered. He just wanted to go. Away, anywhere from this closet. He needed to talk to Nick actually. He couldn't get the thought that Nick was just playing him, and only wanted to eat him. He was heartbroken, more so than scared of Nick. He finally let his heart go, and it was a mistake. It was always him. He's the one that always got hurt. The one's that are the most happy and loving are the ones that hurt.

"No," Janine whispered, "I don't hurt humans, unless they ask. You'd be surprised how often that happens." She examined the boy. She could see what he was thinking, it wasn't hard for her to see. She sighed. "He doesn't just want to hurt you," She whispered. "Even.. we.. have good intentions sometimes."

Jeff furrowed his eyebrows and let out a breath of air. His bodily functions are beginning to go back to normal. He didn't know whether to believe her or not.

"Can I- can I go now? Please," he pleaded. He didn't even realize he was pretty much holding himself up, and his arm was now killing him. He'd probably get a bruise on his other arm too from her dragging him in the closet.

"Yes," Janine said, standing up. "But only if you promise me you'll listen to Nick when he tells you the rest, okay?" She sighed. "I'm sorry for this. Do you need me to get you any pain killers or whatever for your arms?"

"No. I'm fine," Jeff said, really just wanting to leave.

"I will listen to him," he said, and stood up hesitantly. He honestly would though. He thought that he loved Nick. He was the only guy that he really fit with. Like, really connected with him, and it was too perfect. Maybe with him being… well something other than human is what made them connect so well. He was probably just being tricked. He bit his lip and leaned against the wall behind him, not really wanting to walk passed her to get out. He really just didn't want to be anywhere near her, it was instinct telling him that he should just stay away.

"Welp, I'm going home," Janine whispered, aware that he probably was now just afraid to cross her. "Call me if you need anything. Tell no one of this. The usual." She rolled her eyes. "Bye. See you in a few weeks."

Jeff sighed again, and bit his lip. After a few seconds, he followed her out to door. She was nowhere to be found, but he headed towards the stairs again to go downstairs. By some weird luck his mother had just been arriving as he came outside.

"Jeff," she called, gaining his attention. He jumped and turned towards her.

"Oh hi mom," he replied.

"How was the therapy? Any pain?" she asked, turning around to go to the car again.

"Nah, it was fine. I'm just gunna go to the dorm and get some sleep," Jeff said, and hoped his mom would get the hint to drop him off there.


	21. Chapter 21

Eep. I'm really sorry. I have all of this written I just keep forgetting about it. But here's the chapter everyone is waiting for.

**Chapter 21**

Jeff had been in the dorm alone after his mom dropped him off. He took his pills and pretty much just sat on his bed, while waiting for Nick to get back. He had the picture he drew in his hands. Folding it, and unfolding it. He was scared of what was going to happen tonight. He decided this was the best way to bring it up. He didn't actually want to talk or really say anything. He promised Janine he would listen to him, and he was going to.

Nick thought maybe he was in the clear. He hoped he was. Janine had come along and messed things up more than he expected her to. He understood where she was coming from. Jeff needed to know. The sooner, the better, but that didn't mean Nick had the first clue about how to tell him. He'd been trying to figure it out since the day they met. It wasn't something you just say. Sighing softly, he made his way back to the dorm, running a hand through his hair and frowning when he got inside and saw Jeff just sitting on the bed, a piece of paper in his hands, "Hey. What's going on?"

Jeff looked up. He was nervous. "Come here," he motioned, and scooted up on his bed and sat with his legs crossed. He let out a breath, and he knew his heart was just pounding in his chest. He was finally finding out what had scared him. In fact it was the single most scariest thing he ever encountered. Not just like a movie that scared you for a second, but he was terrified.

Nick just looked at Jeff for a moment, unsure of what he should do. He really didn't like the way Jeff was looking at him. He almost looked scared. Was this what it was going to be like when he told him? Would it be worse? Nick sighed softly, crawling onto the bed, sitting across from Jeff and watching him curiously. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"I saw Dr. Reynolds today," Jeff whispered. He paused for a minute after that. "Um. Well, the other day. It was the day after I came home, and was bored all day. I drew this, and I - I want to give it to you," he said hesitantly. He really didn't even know if he wanted to say something, but it was too late to turn back now.

Nick looked away when Jeff mentioned Janine. Of course he did. He had to see her again. What had he found out from her, though? Nick knew she wanted Jeff to know. He just hoped she wouldn't have told him everything.

Nick hesitantly took the paper from Jeff, his breath catching in his throat as he looked at it. "Jeff, I…" After a moment of just looking at those eyes, Nick folded the paper over, staring at the space between them. "What did Janine tell you?"

"Well not much really. I just know you're not a vampire, or a zombie," Jeff said, chuckling humorlessly. "I'll admit, that I'm terrified. I have been this entire time since she talked to me," Jeff said, rubbing at his arm. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt so he wouldn't see the bruise on it. He didn't even feel it really, considering the medicine he took a little while ago. "I promised her I would listen to you, so I am."

Nick looked up at Jeff, raising his eyebrows. Were vampires and zombies really a possibility? He wasn't even sure either of those were real.

He didn't mean to scare Jeff. He wanted to tell him this at the right time, not to have it all thrown on him like this. He looked into Jeff's eyes for a moment before looking down at the bed, "You have to understand, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to scare you away." He took a deep breath, looking anywhere but at Jeff, "When…When I was seventeen, I was murdered. Don't know who did it. Doesn't really matter now." He shrugged, "I woke up, and um…here I am, a hundred and sixty five years later." He probably could've explained that better but he hadn't had enough time to think it through.

Jeff stayed silent for a minute. Processing this was really hard. "How did you … come back to life?" Jeff decided to ask. It probably wouldn't have been the first question he wanted to ask, but it seemed better than the others. Murdered. He still honestly didn't know what he could be. It still felt like a dream actually. The possibility of being in a coma was still there. He'd wake up, and probably start school, and Nick never even existed. He wanted to believe that, but he didn't.

Nick looked up at Jeff, trying to gauge his reaction. He was surprised Jeff was even there still. Getting this far was not what he'd expected.

"I don't really know how it happened. One minute I was dead, the next, I was alive." Nick bit his lip nervously, "Honestly, I'm pretty new to this whole thing. That's what Janine says, anyway. I mean, she's nearly twice my age." He wanted to take Jeff's hand, but he had a feeling that wouldn't be the best idea at that moment, "Please tell me what you're thinking."

Jeff didn't answer him right away, "I don't really know what I'm thinking. I don't even really know what exactly it is you are," Jeff finally said. He leaned his head forward onto his one hand, propped up on his knee. "I don't even really want to believe it, but Janine proved that," he said, and thought back to his morning. He still didn't really calm down after that.

"I just- I really don't know," Jeff said, and sighed, closing his eyes.

Nick contemplated showing Jeff his eyes to make this all more believably but quickly decided against it, keeping them as they were. He knew that would just scare Jeff more. He looked into Jeff's eyes when he spoke, "I know it's hard to believe. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't lived it, but I…I'm a demon."

Jeff furrowed his eyebrows. A demon? How did he not think of that.

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing, "I was going to tell you, just not like this. Janine kind of messed that up, though." He watched Jeff closely, his voice coming out in a whisper, "I'm still me."

"There's really a hell? And heaven? God?" Jeff pondered.

Nick shrugged. He really didn't want to get into the whole heaven, hell thing. That seemed far too complicated.

"Wait, you - you're just possessing that guy? Is he still alive?" Jeff asked, more frantically, "You could just come out and possess me?" His heart sped up again, and his eyes widened.

He quickly shook his head as Jeff's eyes went wide, "I'd never possess you, I promise!" He reached out and took Jeff's hand, knowing that was probably a mistake, but needing the reassurance. "I wouldn't take a body against their will. It's not my style. There are some people that offer it, there are others that are so close to death, there's nothing to keep them alive, so a demon will take their body. That's what I did."

Jeff flinched away from Nick's hand at first, but let the familiar sense of it keep his hand there. He just bit his lip.

"I honestly don't know what to say. I don't know whether to just accept that, or move on. I want to stay because it feels right, but it also feels wrong. I know staying with you, would lead to seeing other demons, and I don't want to go into that danger, but of course I do because living that life. All guys want that. Go down the bad boy road," Jeff shrugged. He wanted time for all of this. It actually reminded him of what Janine said the first time he met her. _Nicky-poo's human. _ Jeff stood up and started pacing in the small floor area they had.

Nick closed his eyes for a moment as Jeff flinched away from his hand, rubbing his thumb soothingly along his knuckles. He knew this would be a lot to take in. It was a lot for him to even begin to understand when it happened to him. He didn't know how Jeff wasn't running out of the room by this point if he was perfectly honest.

Nick tried to hide how disappointed he was when Jeff got up, how scared he was that he'd just walk right out that door. Nick looked down at the bed, "You've already seen other demons. You don't even realize they are, but they are. They're there, and there are more around than you'd think." He didn't want to scare him, he just didn't want Jeff thinking he could run away from this by running away from him.

"I also just don't want to go into that risk of being just some toy you play with and dump when I get boring. Or old for that matter," Jeff said. He didn't know why all of his thoughts were just spewing out all of a sudden. He didn't want to say all of that.

Nick looked up at Jeff, his eyes going wide, "No. Jeff, no, I would never use you. I didn't expect any of this to happen when I came here. I just wanted to find a quiet town I could lay low in for a couple of decades, and then move on. I didn't expect to meet someone like you." He shifted to the corner of the bed, moving closer to Jeff, "I told you that I'd never felt like this with anyone before, and I meant it. I've never lied to you, I just had this one secret, and you knew I was keeping something from you. I told you I'd tell you eventually, and I would've."

Jeff had the urge to cry. He didn't though. He couldn't cry in front of Nick.

"I think I need time. I'm not breaking up with you, but this is just too much right now. I would just go to sleep right now, but I have a lot of homework that needs to be done," Jeff said, and finally stopped walking around their small room. He stood behind his desk chair and sent a glance at Nick. He hoped this didn't hurt him. He just didn't know what to do about it. It's not like he's going to get any of the work done, but it's worth a shot, and he can't take his nighttime pill for a couple more hours, so he had to get some time to get by.

Nick couldn't look at Jeff after that. He just couldn't. He didn't want him to react this way. He was sure he could've gotten this to work better if he just had the time, but it was too late now. It was out there, and he couldn't take it back. Nick was just so scared he was going to lose Jeff now.

Jeff thought about going out. Going to the art room maybe, or the garden, or maybe sitting by the pool Dalton had. Water had that effect on him. He wished he wasn't in the middle of the state, or else he'd probably go drive all the way to Lake Erie. That would be good actually.

Taking a shaky breath, Nick ran a hand through his hair, getting to his feet and heading towards the door, "O-Okay. I'm just going to go, take a walk or something. Give you some time to yourself. I won't come back 'till late, okay? So you can just take your time to figure everything out."

"You- you don't have to go," Jeff said, and took a small step forward. He knew it would just be weird for them to sit there in silence together, but for some reason, he didn't want him to leave. He wanted to just forget the whole thing and lay in the bed together like they did, and talk. Talk about silly things, not things like this.

The door shut though, and he left. Jeff let himself go, and leaned against the wall to slide down to the ground. He couldn't even go shower or anything to hide that. This isn't how he wanted any of it to happen. He couldn't date a demon. That just wouldn't happen. He was human, and he would eventually get old, and die.

But he knew something had happened between them. Something spectacular. Like finding the other half of your soul. He didn't want to admit it, after just a couple weeks of being together, but thought he loved him. Jeff didn't want to lose him.

Nick heard Jeff as he shut the door, but he wouldn't go back. He wanted to. He really, really wanted to. He'd do just about anything Jeff asked of him, which really should've terrified him, but it didn't. Okay, maybe a little. It didn't matter, though. All that mattered at that moment, was Jeff, and for all he knew, he could be losing him.


	22. Chapter 22

Enjoy. xD

**Chapter 22**

Nick didn't walk far. He didn't want to be too far away. He ended up outside, laying underneath a familiar tree with his eyes closed as he tried to figure out his thoughts and feelings. He'd never felt this way about anyone before, especially not a human. It was crazy and something made him think maybe it was love, but he couldn't think that now. Not when he could lose Jeff at any moment. It would hurt too much.

What would he do if Jeff said he couldn't do this? He hadn't even considered that until now. He'd probably leave town. Jeff was the only thing keeping him there, and it would hurt too much to be right there in this small town with him. Nick shook his head. Maybe it would be okay. Maybe if he just took a deep breath, and they talked this out, maybe Jeff would be okay with this. He was still Nick. He hadn't tried to be anything different to Jeff at all, he just hadn't told him everything.

The thoughts just seemed to circle in his head. He hated thinking about all the things that could go wrong, but he couldn't help it. It was hours before he finally went back to the room. The sun had long since gone down and he hoped Jeff had gone to sleep, worried about what he'd say as he slipped into the room.

Jeff probably sat there for a long time. He almost just fell asleep sitting against the wall, but jumped awake.

He stood up slowly, and went into the bathroom. He was a mess. Was this really worth it? Was this pain worth it? He was only able to use one hand to splash cold water on his face, and it just wasn't working. He had puffy eyes, and just sat on the edge of his bed again.

Nick was a supernatural being, and that meant danger. That mean risking everything he had to lose for him. It all came back to whether it was worth it or not.

Jeff choked a sob again and began crying once more. He never was one to show his emotions. He was always that happy-go-lucky guy that was never put down. On the inside, he was just lonely. He was scared. He was broken. He was the guy that would be the most screwed up in life.

The feeling of confusion, and love, and heartbreak mixed wasn't a good one. Jeff stood up and shoved everything off his desk. Throwing it all to the side, and throwing his phone. He didn't want it. He didn't want to think anymore. In the end, he curled up on top of his blankets, leaving his mess and let the sobs wrack throughout his body.

Nick wasn't sure what he was expecting to find when he got back. The lights out, Jeff asleep, maybe not even there. That's what he'd thought. That's what he'd hoped. Maybe not the not being there. He wanted Jeff there, where he knew he was safe, but this. This was the last thing he was expecting.

He didn't even think about the mess scattered across the floor. That wasn't what mattered, because when he walked into the room, and saw Jeff crying like that, his impulse was to go straight to him, to look after him. Nick didn't care if Jeff hated him. He didn't care if Jeff never wanted to see him again after this, he just had to help.

Quickly sitting beside Jeff on the bed, he pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly and rocking him gently as he hummed softly, trying to soothe him. It wasn't much, but it was really all he could do. He did this. That was all he could think. He'd done this to Jeff. Jeff was usually so happy, and he'd broken him down and made him like this. Nick hadn't felt this much like a monster in his entire life. Burying his face in the top of Jeff's head, he took a deep breath, murmuring softly, "Every thing's okay. Just breathe."

Jeff didn't say anything, but sunk into his touch. He was glad he was back. That was a good thing right? It meant that he wanted him. Right? He didn't know what to say. He didn't _have_ anything to say. Actually he had millions of things to talk about, but all he wanted was to lie in his arms and let the peace of sleep take him.

It wasn't that easy though. It was hard to calm down. Jeff didn't realize he finally did fall asleep, but it wasn't peaceful. He ached and tossed and turned. It was probably bothering Nick. After a few hours, he eventually sat up and rubbed at his eyes.

Nick wasn't asleep when Jeff got up. He didn't sleep much at the best of times, but that night, he definitely wouldn't be getting any sleep. He couldn't. All he could think about was what was supposed to happen next. He was a monster. A complete monster. Only a monster could make Jeff feel the way he was feeling.

He let out a shaky breath. The lights were out, and he was wrapped up in a blanket. Nick was beside him. He could hear him breathing, and feel him. He didn't want to wake him, so he slipped out of the bed and went into the bathroom. He didn't bother turning on the lights. It was almost like he was cried out. After sitting in silence for a few minutes, he just decided against staying awake, and took his pill and slipped back into the bed again. This time he wrapped his arm around Nick as best as he could and waited for sleep.

Nick watched carefully as Jeff went to the bathroom, this fear in the back of his mind that maybe something will go wrong. maybe he'll leave, and he'll never see Jeff again. That was stupid, though, right? If anyone should leave, it should be him, not Jeff. Nick sighed softly. He really didn't want to be thinking like this.

Nick stayed still as Jeff came back, not wanting to talk. He was scared that if he did talk, he'd just make things worse. A soft sigh escaped his lips when he felt Jeff's arm wrap around him. He couldn't hate him completely, right? Not if he was doing things like that? There had to be some form of hope. Nick waited until he was sure Jeff would be asleep before turning over to face him, wrapping his own arm around Jeff, and watching over him as he slept. That was all he could think to do, to focus on Jeff, and all the good things Jeff had given him.

Jeff couldn't sleep all night. He fell asleep for a little while, but tossed and turned all night.

"I'm sorry I'm keeping you awake," Jeff whispered into the blackness when he noticed Nick was awake. He sighed and just lie on his back. His eyes stung, and he knew his face was probably still blotchy.

Tomorrow morning was going to be terrible. He had a morning class too. Actually, his phone was somewhere on the side of the room, where it might be broken. Or at least shut off when he threw it.

Nick looked over at Jeff, shaking his head, "I don't sleep very much. Only an hour or two a night." He shrugged. He supposed it didn't really matter anymore, trying to keep this from Jeff. He knew the worst, he may as well find out the affects it had on him, too. Shifting, he just watched Jeff for a moment, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

Nick took a shaky breath, looking down at his hands as he picked nervously at his nails. He may as well just say it, he supposed. As much as this killed him, he was going to say it. "Do…Do you hate me? Because I-I can just go, you know? I've already screwed up your life enough. If you want me to go, I can just leave and you'll never see me again."

Jeff let out a breath and stayed silent for a few seconds. Nick sounded so nervous when he asked that. "No," he said softly, "I don't hate you. I don't want you to go either." He really didn't. Even if this would be hard, he came to the decision to stay with Nick. It really was his only chance to turn back, but he had a good amount of time to think about it.

"I swear I was going to tell you. I just hadn't figured out how yet." Nick bit his lip nervously, staring at the space between them. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I didn't plan on coming here and growing so attached to you, but I don't know what I'd do if I did leave."

Nick looked up at Jeff, watching him for a moment, trying to figure out how he was feeling. He reached out, tentatively taking Jeff's hand and threading their fingers together, "I'd never do anything to hurt you. Actually, I'd do just about anything to keep you safe."

"I believe you. I'm honestly not even that mad at you for not telling me. I mean, well I don't know. I didn't know what I wanted. I do want it though. I'll get older, but that's okay. It's time spent with you, and that's what I want. I don't want to meet some guy that I'll just end up living within the same spot with and never really doing anything with my life. I choose you. I don't care about the danger of it all. In fact, it sounds exciting," Jeff said. He had pulled their hands together as best as he could. His fingers really only stood out on his cast.

Nick just stared at Jeff as he spoke, taking in his words. How had he gotten this lucky? Why wasn't Jeff running away yet? He'd made him feel all these horrible feelings, he just wanted Jeff to be happy, even if that meant he left. But Jeff wanted him to stay, and there was absolutely no way Nick was going anywhere if he wanted him. Nick shifted closer, carefully resting his head against Jeff's shoulder, avoiding his broken wrist, "All I want is you. I don't…I don't know what happened when I met you, but you're special. You're so different from all the other humans." Reaching out, he brushed his thumb over Jeff's cheek, looking into his eyes, "And it may be dangerous, but I promise I'd do anything to keep you safe."

Jeff rested his head on Nick's shoulder and sighed.

"I know I'm just so awesome," Jeff said, trying to brighten the mood. It was a really bad time for a joke. He regretted that actually. "And I guess I can promise to keep you from possessing people? Is that what you do? I don't really know. You haven't much told me about yourselves," Jeff said, trying to think of something to give back to him, instead of just being _the human_.

Nick chuckled softly, brushing his fingers gently against Jeff's and watching them brush together. He shook his head, "No. I don't know about the other demons, but I'm not into the possession thing. I'm happy to stay where I am." He hesitantly kissed Jeff's cheek. "I think this body is more than fine for me."

He frowned, trying to figure out what to tell him about himself now. It was different than before, not having to hide this big secret. "I really don't like the way a lot of the others are. They're all so…I don't even know how you'd describe it. They don't care about hurting humans, a lot of them. I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to feel human." He looked up at Jeff, smiling softly, "You make me feel human."

"Well good, because I like the way you look. You're very good looking," Jeff mumbled. He was beginning to fall back asleep now. "Glad I can help," Jeff mumbled, snuggling down into Nick and getting comfortable.

Nick blushed, shifting closer, "Well, I'm glad you think so." Nick was just glad Jeff was talking to him. He wasn't expecting Jeff to ever speak to him again after this. How had he gotten this lucky? People usually ran for the hills when they found out things like this.

"I do want to know though, so you'll have to tell me all about you," Jeff said.

Nick nodded at Jeff's words, "I'll tell you anything you want to know. I promise." Pressing another kiss to Jeff's cheek, he murmured softly, "Just get some sleep, okay?"

Jeff nodded and sighed. He was just so tired. Even resolving his problems, and having Nick there, he kept waking up all night.


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay so... long chapter. :D**

Chapter 23

When daylight streamed through the door, and Jeff could hear people throughout the dorm waking up and getting ready for classes, Jeff just gave up on sleep.

"Oh god, I feel terrible," Jeff said, and rubbed at his face. He looked around the room. It was a disaster. He was just glad his laptop was still in his bag, and untouched.

He just groaned and plopped back down. He didn't want to go to his class today. Maybe just missing one day would be fine. He had somewhat of an excuse.

Nick had his arms wrapped around Jeff, trying to keep him warm, and make him feel safe. Although, he couldn't be sure if this was making him feel safe, or not anymore. He wished he knew what Jeff was thinking so that he could just put his mind at ease.

His hold on Jeff tightened slightly, nuzzling his face into his neck, "I'm sorry." He hated that he had Jeff this worked up. If he knew what it was he could say to make him feel better, he'd say it in a heartbeat.

Nick closed his eyes and sighed softly, "Just stay here. We'll have a day to ourselves, and you can ask me anything you want. So I can put your mind at ease. And then hopefully you'll be able to get some sleep."

Jeff sighed and leaned his head onto Nick's shoulder.

Nick smiled softly when he felt Jeff's head on his shoulder. It was simple, but it was nice. He liked to think as small a gesture as it was, it meant that maybe things would be okay.

"I just need to shower. That will be a challenge though," Jeff said, and sat up on the bed. He'd have to tape a plastic bag to his arm, or just shower with one arm. He got up and stretched, taking off his shirt. His phone was lying by the door. He picked it up.

He nodded when Jeff mentioned showering. Watching him move around the room. He hadn't expected to come back and find the place like this. He had no idea he had gotten Jeff this angry. He wished he could've stopped it from happening. If Janine had just listened to him when he said he needed time, maybe he could've found a way to tell Jeff that was better than this.

"Great. At least I have insurance," Jeff said, and saw the crack on the screen. He sighed and put it on his empty desk, not bothering with any of the other broken stuff yet. He pushed the hair out of his face and puffed out a breath of air.

"I have terrible anger issues. I hardly ever get angry, but when I do, it's bad," Jeff said.

Nick looked down at his hands, sighing softly, "I'm really sorry, Jeff."

"Really, it's okay. I got it out of my system, and it's better now. I'm okay with you being… you," Jeff said. He stretched back and cracked his back. "Oh, I needed that," he sighed. He opened the bathroom door and trudged in.

"Oh god, why didn't you tell me how terrible I looked?" Jeff pouted and turned on the shower before walking back out to find some clothes. If he didn't have bruises all over his shoulder and back, a dumb cast, and just looked like shit, he'd actually look sexy right now, with his low hanging pants and no shirt.

When he called out from the other room, Nick just shook his head, "You don't look terrible. You could never look terrible." He kept his eyes on Jeff, sighing softly, "If you need anything, just let me know, okay? I'll be right out here." He looked around at the mess on the floor. He'd have to clean that up while Jeff was in there. It would be the only thing to keep his mind off things while he waited.

"This is going to be really hard. You never realize how much you need both of your hands, until you can only use one. I'd ask you to help, but I'd be naked, so … yeah. Not yet," Jeff said, and got his clothes.

Well, he couldn't really ask any more than that from Jeff, right? He didn't expect Jeff to just accept this. He expect all that anger that was taken out on the things scattered around the room to be taken out on him instead. He just watched Jeff, biting his lip.

Jeff rolled his eyes at that statement and closed the door behind him. He set his clean clothes on the counter and stripped off his pants.

Holding your hand out the shower while cleaning yourself was extremely hard. Manageable, but hard. He'd have to get a waterproof cast in a few weeks, and for now get some plastic sleeves. The cast came out of the shower with only a little bit of water on it, but it wouldn't ruin it. He tripped around the small bathroom to get dressed, and made it out alive.

Nick was quick to clean up everything scattered around the room. He picked up everything, broken or not, setting it back neatly on Jeff's desk. He wasn't sure what was and wasn't worth keeping, but he didn't want to throw anything out just in case.

He sat back on Jeff's bed, running a hand through his hair as he waited for Jeff. He sighed softly, wondering what Jeff was going to ask him, how he was going to answer all his questions. He just hoped that he wouldn't scare him away now, after all of this.

Jeff went out of the bathroom, not even bothering to fix his hair. He stopped, "Why did you clean up? I was going to do that," Jeff said. He felt bad now, he's the one that made the mess, he should have cleaned it.

Nick bit his lip nervously, looking over at the mess now carefully placed on Jeff's desk. He smiled reassuringly, shrugging, "I don't want you to hurt your wrist. Besides, the only reason you got that angry was me."

"My wrist is fine. It really only hurts when I whack this dumb cast on stuff. It just seemed bad because I was like really high that day. I guess Janine liked me or something, but I'm not complaining. I didn't feel anything," Jeff said. He playfully glared at Nick.

Jeff sighed and went to inspect his damage. The only thing that was really broken, was his lamp light bulb, and his papers were all crinkled and now completely unorganized. He didn't feel like going through them right now, so he just slouched his shoulders and sat cross legged on the bed in front of Nick, and ran his good hand through his damp hair, to at least straighten it so it wouldn't dry completely frizzy.

Nick looked up at Jeff as he sat across from him, smiling fondly. It was crazy how much he meant to him. He hadn't known him that long at all, but Jeff was so amazing. He made him so happy. He would've done anything to make Jeff happy, and to keep him safe. He just hoped he could keep Jeff happy. He missed his smile. "I love your hair like that." He murmured softly, trying to lighten the mood.

Jeff smiled at Nick. There was a silence, but nothing of the awkward kind.

Nick shrugged. He knew Jeff didn't think it was so bad, but Nick was a worrier when he came to people he cared about, and he hadn't had anyone to care about in such a long time, he was making the most of what he had. He smiled brightly at Jeff's glare, looking away after a moment.

Reaching out, he took Jeff's hand, squeezing gently, "What do you want to know?"

Jeff honestly didn't know what he wanted to know. It was a tough call.

"Would it be weird to ask you to show me, uh, your eyes?" Jeff asked, hesitantly. He didn't know if Nick really wanted to do that. He could think of tons of questions, but really, none of them were coming to him right now.

Of all the things Jeff could've asked him, he really wasn't expecting that. Jeff was amazing to have not turned and ran just from this so far. He was worried it would be the eyes that would really have him turning and running, but if Jeff wanted to see them, he'd show him.

Looking down at their hands, he let his eyes flick over to black, looking back up at Jeff with a hesitant smile.

Jeff watched Nick carefully. He didn't really say anything at first.

"That is really weird," he finally said. "It makes it look like you have sunglasses on only your eyeballs," Jeff said, and chuckled. He was one for making jokes out of everything, trying to make it less hard for him. Even if they're terrible.

Nick bit his lip nervously as Jeff spoke. He chuckled softly, shrugging, "I guess it does." He'd never really thought about what it looked like before. He just knew that people wouldn't like it when they saw it. "It doesn't happen all the time. Just when I'm angry, or sometimes when I'm _really_ happy. Demons do it to scare people sometimes, but I've never really seen the appeal of that."

Jeff sighed, "So what have you been doing this whole time? How old did you say you were again?" He couldn't remember. Most of last night was a blur. He rubbed his thumb lightly over the fingers that Nick had, holding his hand.

"I'm a hundred and eighty two. I've been a demon for a hundred and sixty five years." He smiled fondly, watching Jeff's thumb move over his fingers, "And I told you, I travel a lot. I've been all over the world, really. It's been…interesting, I guess." He shrugged.

"I can see the appeal in scaring people. It works too," Jeff said, shuddering, remember the time in the closet.

Nick frowned. He never liked the idea of scaring humans. That was probably because of that one thing that just kept coming back in Nick's mind, "I would do anything to be human again. Using the eye thing to scare people doesn't seem very human."

"You would just give up living forever? I would want that. I don't want to die. Even if I live till I'm 90 I wouldn't have lived long enough. I'm ambitious, so dying just doesn't fit my schedule," Jeff commented.

Nick frowned, shaking his head, "Living forever is not all it's cracked up to be." He smiled sadly, "Watching the people you care about grow old and die while you just have to keep going…it's not exactly fun. Kind of why I haven't let myself grow attached to anyone…'till now."

"Well living forever with the person you love would be an adventure," Jeff suggested.

Nick smiled softly, "Well, if I could live forever with the person I love, I think that would probably make me the happiest guy in the world, but things haven't really worked out that way." He shrugged.

Jeff sighed, "What about history class? How much of that crap is actually accurate?"

Nick chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, "History class…I haven't paid much attention to be honest, but what I've head is right. Just…really, really dull in comparison to actually being there."

"So were you in any armies or did you know Hitler personally or something," Jeff asked. The history part was really cool, because he happened to like history and would be amazing to hear it from a firsthand account.

"Wait if you can't die what happens if someone were to shoot you? Does the bullet just kind of repel off your skin?" Jeff wondered.

"I tried to avoid armies and stuff as best I could. I can't die. Being somewhere like the army would only draw attention to that. I was forced into one once, though. You know, being seventeen, they just made me join up because they needed all the people they could get." He sighed softly, "It's not exactly something I like to think about. And if people shot me, I'd just…get the bullet out of the wound, and let it heal. It never takes long."

Jeff was very amused, "But would the bullet hurt as much as a human would? You have like magic healing powers? Do you have any powers? Can you do any cool stuff? I mean I know you're fast, and stronger than normal people but is that is?" Jeff just went on and rambled that all together.

Nick raised an eyebrow at Jeff, smirking, "Jeff, I was never shot when I was a human. I have no idea what that feels like." He laughed, shaking his head. He hadn't expected Jeff to be quite so excited like this, "I can't die, obviously, and my wounds heal within a day. We can uh, travel from place to place just by thinking about it. Kind of why I told you never to worry whenever you thought I might be lost." He chuckled softly, shrugging.

Jeff nodded, "Can you like take people with you? When you 'travel'?" he asked. That would be so cool, they could go spend the day in Paris or something, and then just come right back. That would be really romantic actually, even if he was terrible at French.

Nick frowned. He'd never thought about that before. Mainly because he'd never been close enough to anyone to consider it. Would that be possible? That would be kind of cool. "I don't know. I've never tried that. I'll have to look into that." He smiled softly, shrugging. It would be perfect if he could do that. Jeff really seemed to want to get out of that town for a while.

"You can try if you want?" Jeff suggested, hopefully. The idea of teleporting sounded really fun. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I mean, you can try to move us to like the other bed?" Jeff said, looking at the empty bed next to his. They mostly just slept in Jeff's bed.

Nick quickly shook his head, "No, I don't want to yet." He smiled reassuringly, gently squeezing Jeff's hand, "I mean, if I can do it, then I would love to take you places, but I don't want to try it until I know it's safe. Taking Jeff's hand, he brought it to his lips, "I wouldn't want it to go wrong and for you to get hurt."

Jeff sighed, "It's okay. You can find out, and then let me know." He was disappointed, but understanding. "So what about you? Can anything hurt you? Like, a certain metal or something? Like werewolves and silver, and the moon, and vampires and wood and the sun? Do they exist by the way? Are there more than just demons out there? Ghosts? Black dogs? Angels maybe?" Jeff was rambling again, and mashing all of his questions together. He was bad at this.

"Of course." He shifted closer unconsciously, smiling a little brighter, "And if I can, then I'll take you all over the world. All sorts of different places." He gently squeezed Jeff's hand.

"Good. I'd love to see everything," Jeff smirked.

"Well, holy water hurts me. It's like it…burns. And if you know how to exorcise me, well, then I'll be gone." He smiled sadly, not really wanting to think about that. "I don't know if any of those things are real. I mean, I haven't seen any, but if I exist, then sure, maybe. Who knows."

"Well I don't know how to exercise a demon, so you're in luck. It's not like I would exercise you anyway. That would mean I couldn't see you," Jeff said, and smiled, kissing Nick's cheek.

Nick chuckled, looking away as Jeff smirked. He was more than a little thankful that Jeff didn't know how to perform an exorcism. If he did, he probably would've done it when he found out, and that would be the end of him. Smiling fondly as Jeff said he wouldn't, he moved closer, leaning his shoulder against Jeff's, "Well, I'm glad I've made enough of an affect for you to want me to stick around."

Jeff smiled, and took a deep breath. "Of course. I don't want you to go anywhere," he said. He loved being in Nick's presence. It was calming to him, and when he found out about the demons, he realized that he just felt safe in Nick's arms. Like nothing could ever touch them. "I don't really know what else to ask. I want to know more, but I just can't think of anything on the top of my head," Jeff said.

Nick nodded, smiling fondly. He was glad to know he hadn't completely terrified Jeff yet. Jeff still liked being around him. That was something, right? Shifting in the bed, he moved to Jeff's side, pulling him into his arms, "I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to. I don't know where else I'd go." Kissing Jeff's cheek, he rested his head on his shoulder, "When you think of any more questions, don't hesitate. Just ask."

"I'm sure they'll be completely random, and the weirdest things ever," Jeff said, and laughed. He actually knew they would be. Then one sparked in his mind, "What about like eating? Do demons need to eat like certain things to live? Like vampires are with blood and whatnot?" Jeff asked.

Nick chuckled, shrugging he really didn't mind what the questions were. It was just nice to be able to be open about it with Jeff without fear of scaring him away.

Holding Jeff close, he frowned, shaking his head, "Well, I mean, I eat normal foods. You'd probably have noticed by now if I didn't." He was worried, because this was probably going to scare Jeff, but he _had_ asked, "Demons…see humans as food."

"Oh," Jeff muttered. It was a strange thing and even if he expected the answer, he was surprised. "I don't suppose… You…?" he asked, not really asking it directly.

Nick shook his head quickly, "Not you. No way. I don't think of you as food, I promise." The very idea made Nick shudder. He'd seen plenty of humans as food before, but never Jeff. He wasn't sure exactly why, Jeff just never felt like anything more than a human. An adorable human that act like a kid more often than not. "I mean…I've seen humans as food. It's only natural for me, but not you. Never you."

"Oh-Kay," Jeff said. He sounded kind of unsure of his answer, but he knew Nick wasn't lying. Did he know that? Of course he did… Jeff sighed. He didn't say anything after that.

Nick paused after a moment of silence, sighing softly. "Just…hang on a second, okay?" He reluctantly got up, shifting to his side of the room and rifling through one of his drawers. After a moment, he smiled to himself, quickly making his way back to Jeff's side.

Jeff watched at Nick rummaged through his things. He stayed silent, and bit his lip, waiting.

He held up a necklace. It was simple, black cord with a blue sapphire gem and taking Jeff's hand, he placed it into his palm, leaning against him, "This necklace has been in my family for a long time, but I want you to have it."

"Nick…" he whispered, looking at the beautiful crystal, "I can't accept this. If you say it's been in your family, then it's old, and worth a lot of money."

Nick shook his head, closing Jeff's fingers over the necklace. He'd had it for so long, but he'd never had any use for it. It wasn't the only thing he had left of his family, but it was important to him. "I don't care how much it's worth. I want you to have it." Leaning his head against Jeff's shoulder, he murmured, "It's part of my family, and you're the closest thing I have to that now. You and Janine."

"Oh-kay," Jeff let out a shaky breath once again. He didn't want to take this from him, but he could see how much Nick wanted him to have it. Jeff slipped it over his head, and wrapped an arm around Nick. "Family," he whispered. He couldn't believe how close they've gotten. It was literally like they were destined to get together. Something like this doesn't come around more than once. He thought about his future. The future where Nick was in it. Where they have kids, where they owned a house. Where he was happy.

Nick smiled brightly when Jeff slipped the necklace on, shifting closer. He didn't think it was possible to feel as close to anyone as he did to Jeff. Especially after such a short amount of time. He missed his family more than he cared to admit. Having people to rely on left you open to pain, but he still felt it was important.

Nick brushed his hand over Jeff's cheek, looking into his eyes with a fond smile. Closing the gap between them, he kissed Jeff softly for just a moment before wrapping his arms tightly around him, sighing softly, "Thank you, for not running away. I honestly thought you'd never want to see me again."

Jeff smiled and looked into Nick's loving eyes. He leaned into the kiss and sighed after he wrapped his arms around him. "I didn't want to run. It didn't scare me that you weren't human. It scared me that someday I'm going to die, and you'll just move on," he whispered.

"I won't just move on." Nick brushed a hand gently through Jeff's hair, just looking into his eyes for a moment. He wasn't sure what words would be right to use in the situation, but he had to say something, "You're special. I've met a lot of people, but you…you're something different." He just felt right with Jeff. More right than he had in such a long time. Kissing Jeff's shoulder, he murmured softly, "I could never just move on from you."

"I'd want you to move on and be happy. I wanted you to get another demon and live forever, because if I were in your position I wouldn't be able to live with that," he said, and furrowed his eyebrows. He was silent for a second and then said, "But I chose the selfish way and want to stay with you." Jeff kissed Nick on the lips and lie his head on Nick's chest, trying to listen to his heartbeat. There wasn't anything there though. Jeff was taller than Nick, and it was slightly weird lying that way, but it was okay.

Nick shook his head, "I told you, I don't really get along with other demons. I wouldn't be able to get close to anyone like I am with you." He held Jeff a little tighter, nuzzling his neck, "It isn't selfish. This is what I want. If anything, I'm being selfish, messing with your life like this." Smiling against Jeff's lips, he ran his fingers gently through his hair as he rested his head on his chest, his head tilted to the side as he watched him.

Jeff didn't reply to what Nick said. He didn't like it. He was holding him back from living out an eternity with someone he loved. If they kept going, they wouldn't be able to leave each other. He scooted up and held himself up on his elbows to look into Nick's eyes, lying on his stomach. He kissed him, and lingered there for a while, slowly moving almost on top of Nick.

Nick wasn't really sure what he was expecting from Jeff, but it wasn't this. This really wasn't much, but it had been so long since anyone had even considered being so close to him like this. Nick had to remind himself that he had to keep his cool.

Leaning into the kiss, he pulled Jeff closer, smiling against his lips before he realized what he was doing. He probably shouldn't go much further than this, especially when Jeff didn't know how badly things could go wrong if he did. Reluctantly pulling away from the kiss, he rested their heads together, murmuring softly, "Jeff, slow down, okay?"

Jeff let out a breath, and closed his eyes. "What, we can't make out?" he asked, not really getting off of him, but moving back a little. He was a teenage boy after all. He knew he wasn't ready to have sex or anything, but at least something.

Nick chuckled nervously. Making out was okay. It was just how far that ended up going that he was worried about. Nick pulled Jeff close again, kissing him more firmly before reluctantly pulling away again. He bit his lip, thinking of a way to say it before groaning and shaking his head, "Making out is fine, just try not to get me too worked up."

Jeff didn't say anything, but grinned and leaned down to press his lips to the other boys harder. It was nice kissing Nick. He'd never really done this before, and it was really great. "Why not? Are demon boners harder or something?" he asked, not really paying attention. He blushed and bit his lip, realizing what he just said.

Nick just stared wide eyed at Jeff for a moment before laughing, rolling his eyes, "Wow, Jeff. Just…wow." He wasn't expecting anything quite like that to come from Jeff's lips.

Running his fingers through Jeff's hair, he sighed softly. Why did being a demon have to have so many drawbacks? "If I get too worked up, I won't be able to control myself. Demon instincts will kick in, and I don't want to hurt you."

Jeff covered his face with his hands. He felt like his whole body was blushing. "Oh god. I'm sorry. That just kind of blurted out," he said. He chuckled a little bit and shook his head, not being able to show his face to Nick. "I get what you're saying, but I completely ruined that moment. Way to go me," he said, and laughed. That was really terrible.

Nick chuckled, wrapping his arms around Jeff and pulling him close, resting his head against his chest. He never thought a heartbeat could be such a soothing sound, but there it was, and it was beautiful.

Nick threaded his fingers with Jeff's, sighing happily, "Let's just pretend that didn't happen, yeah?" He chuckled.

Jeff chuckled and let out a breath he was holding. "Gladly," he said. It was still embarrassing, and he knew he'd never forget that. It was better just lying there anyway, listening to each other breathe. He liked that.


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay this one is.. well late, obviously. But it's a bit different in a sense. Not all Niff. Has some demon!Harmony in the beginning. It is a rp, so there are more than two characters. :D Very angsty this chapter. **

**so Enjoy. (:**

**Chapter 24**

Harmony's students were driving her crazy. Things were going so well and then.. this. This latest test she'd been graded had been a disaster, and she was pissed. They'd seemed to understand the concept so well in class, but in the test well.. only four people had gotten at least a B. Only one had gotten an A. She was so livid that works couldn't even describe it. She handed the papers out, silently. The class was silent because they knew better than to cross her when she was in a mood like this. She passed the paper to one Jeff Sterling, who had somehow managed to get a high C. She was impressed at that, and it was the only good thing to come from this test. When she was done, she went to the front of the room and stood.

Jeff sighed and slouched at his desk. He knew he wasn't one of those who got the B's. He got his paper and at least passed it.

"I'm disappointed," Harmony said, hiding her anger as best as she could. She was trying not to lose control, but there was only so much longer that she could handle it. "Actually, I'm not. I'm furious. This was an easy test. There. Is. No. Reason. That. Everyone. Could. Not. Make. An. A. Or at least passed." She snorted, closing her eyes for a brief second to control herself. She failed, she realized, turning away. Her eyes had switched colors, and she blinked quickly to hide it. Hopefully, no one saw.

Once he found out about the demons, Jeff couldn't keep his eyes from watching people's faces. He was paranoid about everyone. He furrowed his eyebrows and saw it. He did. Her eyes. His own French teacher.

He was surprised at first, and then slightly angry. Nick was right, they were all over the place. The bell rang, and he gathered his books slowly. What came over him to acknowledge it was crazy, but he waited for about everyone to leave before making his way to the first desk by hers and leaned against it, waiting for her to notice him.

"Oui, Monsieur Sterling?" Harmony asked, looking over the papers for her Freshman class. They were at least acceptable. Better than her French three. She looked up at the young human. Janine had told her everything, and if she knew how to be afraid she would be. He couldn't have seen her. Seeing as the Headmaster was a demon, very well couldn't use fear to threaten to stay on if he ratted on her. "What can I help you with today?" She asked, calmly.

Jeff narrowed his eyes. He actually kind of froze up. _What the hell am I going to say? Oh I saw you, you're a demon. Then what? Oh I want straight A's or else I'll tell? _

"I uh, I saw that you were really angry today," he said. It was really a dumb thing to say. _This was a bad idea, I'll just make something up, and leave. Then again, there would be no other time to bring that up. But what would I say? And why should she know that I know? _

"Oh?" Harmony asked, raising an eyebrow at her student. She stood up, beginning to erase her board. "I told you students that I expected nothing best from you all the time. And I meant it, Monsieur Sterling. I meant it as much then than I do now." She sighed, turning around. "You've never come to check on my temper before, Monsieur Sterling. What do you want? And if it's extra credit, you should know better than to ask."

He just furrowed his eyebrows. "Why are you even in Westerville? Want to pick off some teenage boys?" he asked, and folding his arms over his chest. She was probably here just to look for something to eat. He knew almost everyone in this school and wasn't going to stand for it.

Harmony stared at him for a second, her eyes turning pitch, soul-less black in a heartbeat. "So you found me out, eh?" She asked, smiling. There was no humor in it, no warmth. Only cruel humor. So what if the human had found out? Who would believe him? "For the information, I'm in Westerville because my traveling companion in Lima fell in love with a human," She sneered, "And yes, I'd love a snack while I'm here. Though I'm not finding any."

Jeff had kept a straight face. If she was just here to eat someone, he wanted her to leave. "Well you're not going to find anything, so you might as well leave," Jeff said. He had built up the courage and tried to sound threatening. He wasn't really sure if it would work, because she was actually kind of scary with the eyes. The last time he saw them he was high on medication, and completely terrified in a dark closet. He wanted to ask Nick to show him, but he hadn't thought of the right way to put it.

"Oh, are you scared?" Harmony mocked, her smile widening. She walked to the boy, and pushed him into a desk. "Let me tell you something, Monsieur Sterling. Humans are just food to me. They don't matter. _You don't matter. _Most of us are like that. You'd best remember that." She laughed, cruelly, before walking to the door and locking it. She had no intentions to eat right now, and she didn't feel like dealing with Duval, but she might as well have fun. "And pure souls are the sweetest." She purred, "You smell delicious."

Jeff had left his back pack on the desk and backed up a little bit. _Oh god, this was a terrible idea._ Nick warned him that not all demons were nice like him. He wished nick was there to help him. He'd made a terrible mistake, and now he'd have to pay for it.

"N-no. I don't - don't think you'll do anything," Jeff said. He didn't even believe himself, what makes it seem like she would? He bit his lip. He already had a cast on his arm, he didn't need to have a missing soul to go with it. "Nick will know. He'll know it was you," he said.

"Do you really think I care?" Harmony replied, taking a few steps forward. "I can't die. What's he going to do to me?" She asked, smiling innocent. "I like hell. Banishing me there would do no good." She laughed, very amused at the boys fear. It was so intoxicating. "Besides, he should know that I don't deal with stupidity. And that's exactly what you were for coming to talk to me. You're better off gone, I'd say."

Jeff didn't know what to say. His throat probably wouldn't let him anyway. His mouth was dry, and he let out a shaky breath. She can't just kill him? Someone would be bound to find out._ Dalton had security camera's right? _ He was so stupid for saying that. He was stupid for staying in her classroom alone. Oh my god, oh my god.

He glanced around the room, for some sort of object or door or something. This was worse than the time Janine had trapped him in the closet, because she had told him she wasn't going to hurt him. He could feel his heart pounding, and he was almost back up against the wall_. Oh my god, what if she drew out his death and tortured him? Did demons do that sort of thing? He had hoped not._

Harmony smiled, exaggerating her breaths. She was enjoying herself, she hadn't had this much fun in a long, long time. She'd have to quit soon- she could get the boy out of his class and this was her planning, but she could expect an angry Nick Duval sooner or later. That's typically what happened when Harmony got to have fun. Oh well. Milk it for what it's worth, she decided. "You know that, right, Jeff?" She asked when he wouldn't speak. "You're stupid for doing this." She said, waiting for a response. "ANSWER ME." She snapped.

Jeff flinched when she yelled at him. "God, yeah. Yeah," he stuttered. He didn't want to come off as this childish scared little teenager, but oh god she was scary. He was allowed to be scared when he was about to die right? Right? Might as well just accept the fact that he wouldn't be leaving this room breathing. If there were demons, there had to be a god out there. He should help him out of this. Praying was an option, but he didn't think it'd do him any good. Where was Nick when you needed him?

"God?" Harmony snorted, laughing. She shook her head. "Honey, he won't help you now." She smiled."You're lucky I'm in a forgiving mood today, Jeffy," She teased. "Next time you won't make it out with your life. But today I'm only giving you detention soon. Because I just want to spend so much time with you." She grinned evilly. "Tell anyone about this, and I will not hesitate to kill you." She wasn't an idiot, she was sure the stupid human would tell Nick, but what would he do? Really.

Jeff let out a shaky breath. Oh my god he was going to live. Maybe. He had a freaking detention with her now. It's not like he could skip it. He had class with her again the day after tomorrow. He just needed to go find Nick. Wait if she said she next time he wouldn't make it out, does she mean his detention? He wasn't going to just walk into his death.

"Relax, darling," Harmony cooed, "You're safe with me." She loved the mocking tone that managed to come out, it added a nice touch. "You're going to get some tutoring. Or help me grade. Clean. We'll figure it out then, won't we, little Sterling?" She asked, laughing as she finished. "You're excused. I'll email your next teacher."

Jeff didn't say anything, but scooped up his back pack quickly and headed for the door, but keeping his back away from her, in case of her creeping up on him. He was probably going to be scared to go into her class now. Nick? Where was he. As soon as he got into the hallway he pulled out his phone and called him, scrambling to get back to his dorm. He didn't care about his next class, he was too freaked out to sit down anyway.

Jeff had scrambled out of Harmony's class, and into the hallway, almost tripping in the process of getting to his dorm. His phone had been ringing and Nick didn't answer right away. Was he in class? Did he even go to class? Nick told him he was over a hundred years old, so he obviously knew all this stuff. He hung up and dialed again.

Nick wasn't going anywhere in particular. He just wanted to get some air, to think about things. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. He wasn't sure how this much had happened so quickly. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear his phone ringing.

After a moment, he decided he should just go back to the dorm room, and try to find something to occupy his time. Maybe get some homework done. He finally realized his phone was ringing, quickly pulling it out and answering before he even had a chance to check who it was, "Hello?"

Jeff huffed out in a breathless sort of tone, "Where are you?" He was trying not to run, but he was just freaked out, and paranoid, looking over his shoulder every five seconds. He was relieved once he got inside the dorm building, and jogged up the stairs, not caring how loud he was.

Nick frowned at the tone of Jeff's voice. Something was wrong. That much was obvious. "I'm on my way back to our dorm. Why? What's wrong?"

He sped up his pace, wanting to get there faster, hoping Jeff was already there and everything was okay. Maybe he had gotten hurt again. God, Nick hoped not. Jeff had been hurt more than enough recently. Jeff panted and slammed the door shut behind him. Nick would be there in a minute.

"I almost died, now I'm at the dorm I'll tell you when you get here," Jeff huffed, and hung up the phone. He started pacing in the small room, and waited. It obviously didn't take Nick that long, because he knew he freaked him out.

Nick's eyes went wide at Jeff's words. He was going to ask him what he was talking about but he had already hung up. Quickly, he rushed back to their dorm, knowing that whatever was going on, Jeff definitely needed him, though he couldn't be sure of just what had happened.

Walking into the room, he bit his lip nervously, crossing his arms over his chest, "Are you going to tell me what happened now?"

"Did you know our French teacher was a demon? Can you guys like sense each other? She tried to kill me!" Jeff exclaimed. He was coming close to hyperventilating. "And I have a freaking detention with her! I have to see her again! And she said, 'oh well you're lucky this time. Next time you won't be'," He imitated the girl voice, and threw his hands up, exaggerating as well. "What does that mean? Will I die at detention? Oh my god I am freaking out," Jeff frantically muttered.

"You have French with Harmony, right? I knew she was a demon. It's kind of hard to miss." His eyes grew wide as Jeff spoke. What the hell happened while he was gone? He hadn't been gone _that_ long, had he? It didn't seem like that long.

Nick quickly made his way to Jeff, putting his hands on his shoulders in what he hoped was a reassuring way. He made sure Jeff was looking in his eyes, speaking softly, "Just breathe, okay? I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

Jeff stopped pacing when Nick put his hands on his shoulders. He visibly relaxed, but was still freaking out. He took a deep breath and continued, "Yeah Harmony. Ever since you told me, I've been just watching out for it, and I just said something about it, and she like almost attacked me. I guess it was my own fault, because I provoked her, but still. Why would she be teaching in a high school? She's going to kill some of my friends!" He started almost yelling again at the end of that, and walked away again. He couldn't sit still. He was worked up from that and just wanted to run around and scream.

Nick sighed softly. He wished he hadn't put Jeff on guard like this. Maybe none of this wouldn't have happened. He groaned in frustration. Why did she do this? "I told her not to touch you when she first came here. I said that you were claimed." He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head, "It's okay, Jeff. I won't let her hurt you. Just…bring some holy water, or something to your detention. If she tries anything, you can use that. I can't get you out of it, but I promise I'm going to talk to her."

Jeff narrowed his eyes, "You claimed me now?" That made him almost forget about the whole incident.

Nick froze. Had he really just said that out loud? "I uh…um…I just…I didn't want anyone else to try to take you. So yeah, I guess I did."

"And where the hell am I supposed to get holy water from by tomorrow?" he was super stressed out by this whole thing. Being attacked twice in a week. By two girls. Jeff ran a hand through his hair and turned towards the window. It made him wonder if this danger was worth it again, but it always came back to yes. Of course it was.

He just watched Jeff for a moment. It was obvious he was scared. Nick just wished he could find a way to get that fear to go away, "You need water, and a rosary. Do you have a rosary? Or know anyone with one? You just put the rosary in the water and say a prayer. It blesses the water, and turns it into holy water." He shrugged, "Just keep it away from me."

Jeff had let the claiming part go for now, but he'd definitely bring it up again where he knows he won't scream at Nick. He sighed.

"I don't have a rosary. I'm not really religious, I mean yeah god is great, but I don't pray or anything," Jeff said. He was calming down but that didn't stop the nervous feeling. "And how would I even know if it worked? I wouldn't ask you to touch it or anything," he groaned and plopped down on his bed.

"I can touch it if you want. If that'll make sure you're safe, I'll do it." Nick shrugged. It wouldn't hurt that much if he just touched it for a moment, right? Sure, it was a burning pain, but he was willing to do it to make sure Jeff would be okay. "Do you know anyone that would have a rosary? Anyone at all? There's got to be someone in the school who could lend you one just for a moment." Nick sat beside Jeff, threading their fingers together, "It's okay. I won't let her hurt you."

"No I don't want you to do that, I know it will hurt you," Jeff said. He groaned and leaned his head on Nick's shoulder and stayed silent for a minute. "I honestly don't know. I can't really think right now," he said. He let out a big breath of air.

"I don't care if it hurts me, I just want to know that you're safe." Nick sighed softly, his arm wrapping instinctively around Jeff's waist as he leaned against his shoulder, hoping it would be of some comfort.

He pulled Jeff closer, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, "Just relax, okay? It's over now. She's not here, I am. You're safe. I wouldn't ever let her hurt you. We'll just have to figure this one out together."

"I don't want you to hurt yourself because of me. I'm such a burden to you now," Jeff sighed, and wrapped an arm around him, when Nick pulled him closer.

"Thank you. I feel better with you," he whispered. It was nice just being in his arms. In fact, he felt a lot better.

"Hey. You're not a burden. You were never a burden." Nick wrapped his arms tightly around Jeff, trying to reassure him as he rested his head on his shoulder, "Before you knew, they were still there. Harmony had been here almost as long as I have. She never hurt you, though. You know why?" Nick kissed Jeff's cheek, "Firstly, because I warned her not to. But also because she didn't want to hurt you in the first place. She said you weren't worth it, which is stupid, really, because you're kind of perfect, but I wasn't about to complain."

"Yeah, keep saying that. I am most definitely not perfect," Jeff scoffed. He was silent for a minute after that. "She wanted to. I could just tell," he whispered, shuddering, and remember the look she gave him.

Nick rolled his eyes, "You're the most perfect guy I've ever met, and I've met a lot of people." He watched Jeff curiously, trying to figure out exactly what he was thinking.

When he spoke again, Nick held him a little tighter, kissing the top of Jeff's head, "She won't hurt you. I won't let her."


	25. Chapter 25

**So very late. But here's some back story on Harmony. We're almost done actually. So yay.**

**Chapter 25**

Jeff had shuddered out a breath and got ready to go to his detention. He had to admit he was terrified. Nick had advised him to bring a water bottle of holy water in case, because Nick couldn't do anything to get him out of it.

His heart was racing and he bit his lip as he entered the empty hallway to the French room. He had hoped he wouldn't be the only one in there, but chances are, she wanted him to be alone.

Harmony heard him as he came in. She looked at him and smiled. "Bonjour," She said, happily. "Have a seat, Monsieur Sterling." She said, indicating the empty seat across from her desk. "We're not going to have a regular detention. I'm going to tell you a story."

Jeff hesitantly sat down, and slid into the desk seat. He made sure to have the water bottle in front of him. He was glad all he would have to do is sit there and listen, but he was still scared. He didn't even want to be there at all.

Harmony sighed, putting her papers down. She noticed the bottle of water in front of her and fought the urge to roll her eyes. She was sure Nick came up with that, though she wasn't sure it would actually work. She said nothing, but stared ahead for a second. "Well, darling," She said, looking at him. Her eyes were soft. She looked the most human she had been in a while. "My name isn't Harmony Pearce. Well, it is. But I was born as Margaret St. Michaels, in 1896."

Jeff didn't really know to say anything. He kept his mouth shut. He fiddled with his fingers on his desk. He kept his eyes on her the whole time though, makes sure she didn't sneak attack him or anything. 1886? How old would that make her? Hmm.

"That makes me 116, in case you can't do math," Harmony said, quietly. "I was born in Boston. My father was a lawyer. We were well off, certainly. I was the it-girl of my society." She smiled, fondly, "My mother didn't work, obviously. She was heavy in the suffrage movement. Sometimes she'd take me out with her to meetings. But mostly, I was raised to be a proper lady. Curtseying, not speaking unless spoken too, sewing, cooking, playing piano. That's gone to shit in recent years, but so has the world." She shook her head, "I had a pleasant childhood, until my mother died when I was eight."

Jeff sighed. He knew he'd end up feeling bad for her when she was done. That's just how he was. He figured it wasn't the best time to say anything, so he let her continue. Nick was probably around outside listening in case anything happened anyway.

"When I was eight, I went on a boating trip in the lake on my family's Country estate. It was me, my mother, and my uncle. The boat tipped over. I got caught underneath, and my mother saved me. Sadly, she drowned," Harmony closed her eyes. This was one of those moments where she wished she could cry. Just to make her feel better. "I had been close to my father at that point. But when my mother died… he blamed me. He began neglecting me. Do you know how that feels, Monsieur Sterling?"

Jeff listened to Harmony intently. He didn't want to be asked something, and not even realize she did, and then she would get angry. He wanted to keep her as far from angry as possible. Jeff shook his head. He's never felt like that before. His parents loved him, even if he was gay, and he loved them for that.

"I was still given the best clothes, was the limelight of every party I attended, and had my lessons with Cornelia, who had been my nanny and then became a maid," Harmony continued, her eyes never leaving the boy, "But my father began to take on more cases than my mother allowed him to when she was alive, and when I'd ask to see him my requests were ignored." She sighed. She didn't miss her father a bit. She didn't regret anything she'd done. "About two years later, in 1908, my father decided to run for Governor of the state. He easily won, given our status in society and the fact that he had a reputation. Because my father wasn't married, I became the First Lady of the State. Margaret St. Michaels, First Lady of Massachusetts. I held the position for two years, from the time that I was ten to twelve. Then my father met her… that… broad."

"Wasn't that like, frowned upon back then? To get remarried? That was what he did right?" He immediately regretted interrupting her, but it wasn't like he could take it back. He bit his lip and watched for her reply. Her story was interesting, but he really didn't want to be there.

"No, not as long as there had been a reasonable mourning period," Harmony answered, glad he at least seemed to be taking interest. "Actually, divorce wasn't common back then, but it wasn't unheard of," She sighed. "Her name was Samantha Wilkerson." Her tone was oozing with dismay. She hated her step-mother more than anyone that had ever crossed her path. "She and my father began courting a little less than a year after he took office. They were married the next." She paused, "I lost my title to her. I didn't care much, but other things became more tough. I saw less and less of my father. They married in November of 1909. My little brother was born in December of 1910. And I was sent to London in March of 1911."

Jeff nodded. He didn't really know what she was sent to London for, but if she didn't say it, he would have to ask. He wasn't as nervous as he was when he arrived, but was still had his guard up. He was slightly confused as to why she was telling him all of this. After all, he was just a 'stupid human'.

"I was sent to live with my aunt. Experience other cultures. Get me away from the new St. Michaels family," Harmony rolled her eyes. "I was angry the entire time. I hated that my father had brushed me aside for his new wife and son. Aunt Helene tried to make me happy, but she couldn't. I stayed there until April of 1912." She said, "Then my father decided I was worthy of my family again. So we traveled to Southhampton, and I left on a little ship called the Titanic. Have you ever heard of it, Jeff?"

"Oh my god, you died on the Titanic?!" he widened his eyes. That was so cool, but tragic, obviously. He had watched the movie a couple times, and was just amazed that she had been on it.

"Yes," Harmony confirmed, a little amused at his reaction. "I was first class, naturally. I dined every night with Mr. Ismay, the chairman of the White Star Line." She shook her head. "The movie is good, but it didn't even touch the surface of the chaos that was on the decks while people were trying to get on the lifeboats." She paused. "When I was getting onto my lifeboat… a steerage passenger made it past the crewmen. In a desperate attempt to save their own pathetic life, he pushed me into the water."

"Wow, what an ass," Jeff commented. He could never imagine pushing a child out to save his own life. Although, she wasn't that young, considering she hasn't aged since then. He imagined how terrible her death was. No wonder she was a demon. falling from a great height into freezing water. Pretty much death on impact, and if not, you'd drown a few minutes later. Drowning has always been one of his worst death images. Other than being set on fire, or falling from an airplane onto land.

"I'm not sure what happened after that. I woke up in the water, left for dead. Confused. But I felt… stronger. I swam my way to Land. It was… tough. And it took a while. When I made it to land, I heard that my father, who was running for Re-election, was in deep mourning." Harmony glared ahead, unable to look at the human. "I was so angry. I was livid. I knew how much bullshit that was. My father never passed up on publicity. I wanted revenge." She stopped, "I waited until he was re-elected. And they went on Vacation in Martha's Vineyard." She sighed. "I broke into the house. And killed them both. My father and step-mother. I went to get my brother… but I spared him."

"They didn't come back… right? Your father?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. That would have been strange. He slightly wondered if she had any family left because of her step-brother. Murder though. She murdered her dad. Right after it happened. That was crazy. Demons were crazy. Nick and Janine had been the only two he'd met that seemed to at least try to act a little human. Harmony was just downright scary.

"No," Harmony replied, "It's very rare that someone killed by a demon comes back. I think Janine is the only I know of that has," She said. "My baby brother, Charles, went on to have a family. My niece, Allison, died recently. I loved her, I had nothing to do with it. Her son however… he's a different story." She smiled, evilly. "After that, I traveled around, trying to survive. For a while, I tried to act human. In the 1940s, my cousin Emily was killed in an air-raid, so I went to England to pay my respects. I met another demon there. Blaine Anderson. I've traveled with him ever since." she sighed. "During the Vietnam war, we moved to Detroit. I met a man there, Adam Donaldson. He'd just been drafted to go to Vietnam."

"You know Janine? I met her…" he kind of faded off a little on the end, not knowing what else to say.

"Blaine Anderson sounds familiar though," Jeff wondered to himself. He felt like he heard that name before. Harmony really had a terrible story. No wonder she was not in favor of humans.

"Janine is Blaine Anderson's little sister. When he committed suicide back in the 1720s and came back… he killed everyone in their town. Including her. She came back. They just got reunited. Blah, blah, blah." Harmony rolled her eyes. "I live with her, and if you ever want to hear her story, I'll be sure to have her come tell it to her." She sighed. "Back to my story. Where was I?"

"Um, you met a guy in Detroit?" Jeff thought back to what she was talking about. He had heard a very slimmed down version of her story, but since he hadn't known about the demons then, she didn't really say much. He actually had a physical therapy tomorrow, so he might see her then.

"Oh yes," Harmony replied, leaning back in her chair and smiling. She still, after all these years, got giggly when she heard Adam's name. She missed him every day, and what she did was her biggest regrets for years. "I met Adam in Detroit. He was a draftee, Second Lieutenant. Very Handsome. Very sweet. Very charming. He taught me so much about humanity." She paused, beginning to choke up. She turned away. She couldn't cry, but she really wanted too. "Excuse me," she whispered. "This part really gets me emotional."

Jeff didn't say anything, but kept his eyes on her. Did Adam die? Is that why she was so bitter? He took a deep breath, and waited for her to continue.

"The night before he was to go to basic… he asked me to take his soul…" Harmony said, trying to recompose herself. "And Jeff, I loved him. So, so, much. I'd do anything for him, even that." She sighed, looking down, "Up until then, I had been going by Mimi Michaels I had been somewhat humane. Somewhat." She said, shaking her head. "That night, the last of Mimi Michaels and Margaret St. Michaels died. As did my humanity."

"You took his soul? Just because he asked for it? You loved him, you could have run away together, or something," he said. It was probably a bad idea, but he just went with it. She could have lived out his life with him. Is that how Nick is going to be with him? Are they just going to live together until he's old enough to be Nick's father? And then possibly his grandfather. He furrowed his eyebrows and slouched his shoulders.

"You don't think I tried?" Harmony hissed, her eyes switching shades immediately. "You don't think I told him that he didn't have to go, didn't have to leave me? That we could have run away? I told him. I asked him. I begged him. But he had the stubbornness of a demon." She sighed, looking down. "His soul was the most delicious I've ever had. But I'd take it back if I could. I miss him. Every day. It's hollow without him."

Jeff flinched at her outburst, and gripped his fingers around the water bottle.

"I don't… really know what a soul tastes like," he whispered. He was slightly curious but it had nothing to do with what she was talking about. "I'm sorry," he added. Losing someone like that probably hurt so deep, but he couldn't feel that pain. It was so foreign to him.

"You don't have to be," Harmony replied, shaking her head. "It's not your fault," she whispered. "After that, we left Detroit. I'll never go back there. We went to Atlanta, Rome, and then to Paris. I taught English in Paris for a while, and Blaine went to school. Then we just got sick of the human world. So we went to Hell for a while."

This was strange seeing Harmony like this. He had been so scared of her, and now she was just breaking down in front of him. "Hell? You can just stroll in and out?" he asked. Wow. He didn't know you could do that. "The-the devil? He's… real?" Jeff whispered.

"Oh, darling little human," Harmony said, her teasing and mocking tone back, "Who do you think made me like this? Your darling Nick?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "And yes, we come and go as we please. Some prefer to stay and… grovel… and some just come every century or so. It was the first time I'd been since I died."

Jeff eyed Harmony, but didn't say anything._ The devil. He was real. Oh my god. _God? _Should I even say Oh my god anymore? Does he listen? Why hasn't he done anything then? _

"No need to be frightened, Monsieur Sterling," Harmony said, "He doesn't come after people. Only when you die. And those are special, special cases. Plus, there's always the option of No, when he asks." She smiled sympathetically.

"You can just say no to the devil?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. You had a choice? He was so confused. He didn't know what happened when people died, but all of this thoughts had been changed in the past couple of days. His whole life had changed. Dramatically.

"If you don't want to spend all your eternal life in damnation, why not?" Harmony asked, seriously. "It doesn't really happen often, as far as I know, but I'm not in charge of what happens so…" She sighed, "Help me. I'm old. Where was I?"

"Uh, I think it was after you got out of hell," Jeff said, and rubbed the back of his neck. He briefly wondered what people did in hell, but didn't want to ask.

"Okay," Harmony said, leaning back to think. "After we left Hell, we went to this little shit town called Lima. And now here I am. Your favorite teacher," she teased, smiling just a little. "That's my story. It's not long and adventurous like Blaine's or Janine's. But I'm 200 years younger than them so…"

"Oh yeah. Favorite teacher," he said, and hesitantly smiled. Actually, most of the teachers were just old, so she probably could have been his favorite.

He wondered what they were going to do now. She was done talking, so he hoped he could leave now. That probably wasn't the case, considering he hadn't even been there for an hour yet.

"Now, Monsieur Sterling, you may go if you wish. Or you can sit and tell me your story, since you heard mine." Harmony sent him a small smile. "I just ate, so I'm going to be here a while. I would enjoy some company."

Jeff figured he should stay. He wanted to leave, but it was probably the best idea to stay.

"I uh, don't really have a story. I've lived in Westerville my whole life. I met Nick at the beginning of the year, he turned out to be my roommate, we hit it off, and started dating. Then I broke my wrist and found out about demons. That's about it," he said, shrugging.

"Janine told me about you," Harmony replied, taking a look at her emails. "How you were her first ever patient and you turned out to be her best friend's little Human." She smiled. "She feels awful, you know. She hates that Nick is mad at her."

"I can uh, try to talk to Nick?" he suggested, sighed. He didn't like causing problems, but he seemed to be a magnet for trouble. He was a terrible liar, so it just brought up so much crap.

"If you could," Harmony replied, sighing. "Janine is the most… human… demon I've ever met. And most of the time demons who act like human annoy the shit out of me. Your Nick included. But Janine, well, she'd different. I admire that about her. I almost wish that was the path I took."

"I think I'll see her tomorrow…" Jeff said, wondering about it. He'd have to go the rehab center tomorrow. Maybe she would be his physical therapist again. "But yeah, I can talk to him.." he said. It was getting to that stage where the awkward silences would start. He could tell.

"I'm not sure if she's working tomorrow," Harmony replied, "They actually give her time off sometimes!" She smiled, meekly. "Thank you," She said, "From both of us."

"Oh okay. Then I don't know when I'll see her next. Maybe when I get the waterproof one, or the damn thing taken off," he muttered the last sentence to himself. "Uh, you're welcome, then," he said awkwardly. He probably would have said something either way. He hated making people mad at each other.

"She'll probably come in. She loves her job," Harmony replied, simply. "And she said she has a soft spot for you since you're Nick's human and were her first patient." She waved her hand dismissively. "Detention is over. You may go if you wish."

Jeff nodded, and smiled. Someone had a soft spot for him. Aww. "Uh, okay. Well I guess I'll see you on Friday in class," he said, awkwardly and stood up, slowly making his way to the door. He wasn't as afraid to be near her as much anymore, but he was still uneasy around her. Demons that aren't Nick or Janine just freaked him out now.


End file.
